What Makes Life Worth Living
by CLEOLEMONFANFICTION
Summary: ERIC COULTER X DAISY MOORE (OC): The day Eric Coulter joins Dauntless he meets the one weakness he'll ever have, Daisy Moore. She becomes the only thing Eric cares for, she's his little piece of sunlight in this mess up world. After fighting the factionless Daisy disappears and the faction believes her to be dead. However, after two and a half years she finds her way back to Eric.
1. How Dauntless Lost The Sunlight

CHAPTER 1: How Dauntless Lost The Sunlight

 _"Second jumper, Daisy Moore."_

 _"Did someone push you, Sunshine?"_

 _"No, I was about to push you though, Champ."_

 _"The name's Eric. Eric Coulter."_

 _"Duly noted."_

 _Eric Coulter, A.K.A Champ, was the first one to jump off a building to get into Hauntless. Daisy Moore or Sunshine as Eric calls her was the second one to jump. Today the city held the choosing ceremony, everyone this year has now chosen a faction they believe they belong to. They chose Dauntless, they weren't Dauntless-born but for reasons unknown to everyone but themselves they chose to leave home for a lifetime in Dauntless. Daisy is wearing a bright yellow sundress and brown sandals with her hair in a now very loose braid. Eric's wearing a blue suit that has a little dirt on it from jumping and his wild hair is slick back. It was clear which faction they came from, she's from Amity and him, Erudite. A very young black man helped them out of the net once they jumped, there are a few other people around the room but they didn't seem as important as the man in front of them. They look at one another challengingly but don't say anything until they see the next initiate fall. Once he hits the net he bounces a little before the man helps him down. It's a boy from Abnegation making the two roll their eyes, he looks around him while the black man asks._

 _"Your name is?"_

 _"Uh… It's…"_

 _"If you don't like it, pick another name. Pick wisely because this is the only time you can."_

 _"It's… Four. Four's my name."_

 _"Third jumper, Four!"_

 _"Why didn't you just be the fourth jumper." Eric snorts while folding his arms, "Or call yourself three, Stiff."_

 _"What's your real name?" Daisy then asks while they hear another guy falling into the net, "Aren't you proud of your birth name?"_

 _"My real name IS Four." He spits out without looking at the two, "What's yours anyway?"_

 _"Sunshine."_

 _"No!" Daisy snaps before shoving Eric annoyed, "It's Daisy Moore. What's your last name?"_

 _"Don't have one."_

 _Four answers while looking at the initiates fall one by one until they are all down here. Eric and Daisy send each other a curious look before going back to a nasty glare. Once everyone is in the room they count roughly 50 initiates. Half of them are Dauntless-born and the other half is transfers. She's the only one from Amity, a handful are from Abnegation, a couple is from Candor, the rest are from Erudite which is where Eric's from. As they look around most of the Dauntless-born look rather rough, Eric is clearly the roughest looking out of all the transfers. Daisy doesn't look much of a threat from the look of her body but the second you see her face you know she's here to kill. No one in Amity looks like they have the need to fight, she does. They all seem to want peace, not Daisy, she looks like she's built from heavy flames. It makes them all wonder how Amity could raise a girl like her on their peaceful little farm. Eric's body looks as if he's been in Dauntless since birth but his expressions look as if he could possibly be from Erudite. The black man looks at the two of them in the middle of all the initiates and sees something behind their eyes he hasn't seen in a while. Making a mental note of it he then announces to the class._

 _"My name is Max, I'll be your trainer for the next few weeks. This will be my last year training initiates until I'm a leader here in Dauntless."_

 _Eric and Daisy smirk at his words, it's clear they both plan to become a leader here. Which is maybe why Max saw the fire in their eyes that he doesn't see in the rest of the class. They look different from the rest of the class, besides wearing their former faction clothes. They look ready to do everything they can to get what they want. They watch the others around them like their nothing unless they're a threat to them. It seems clear to the two that the only threats they see are each other. The only thing that makes them look Dauntless is their expressions, their wardrobe and hair definitely look like their former factions. Max says one last thing that makes everyone in the room worried in fear beside Sunshine and Champ._

 _"Since this is the last time I train Initiates the next few weeks I will be rougher with you guys than I was with any of my previous classes. If you're scared, get out now. I don't have time for failures. I train true Dauntless and if you're not really one of us then don't waste my time."_

 _Eric Coulter and Daisy Moore grin with excitement without noticing Four besides them looking rather ready to start. The three didn't know it now but they soon will find out they aren't competing with everyone in the class. Their only competition is the three of them._

* * *

"Here's the report you wanted. Don't forget the meeting tomorrow at eight."

"Can't wait."

Snapping at one of the Dauntless leaders and his former trainer, Max, Eric keeps typing on his laptop in his office. Max rolls his eyes at him before setting the files down and looking around his office. It's a mess, it's been a mess for years but it wasn't always. His office is pretty big, Eric is one of the main leaders after all. One wall is full of floor length windows, another side is filled with shelves covered in books, files and more. In one corner are boxes for what Max can only believe to be more files. Eric's desk is somewhat in the middle of his office, the desk has books and electronics all around it on the floor. The desk itself it the only thing in the room that seems clean and well kept. Eric has been a leader for years now, Max trained him to be a leader, not even a year after he joined Dauntless. In the past decade on three people from Dauntless became leaders, two of them are Eric and Max. That's how hard it was to become one.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Max nods his head with his hand going into his pockets on his way out, "Get some sleep tonight. We don't need to on the verge of passing out in the meeting tomorrow."

"Noted. Bye."

Eric mumbles as if he's not even acknowledging Max, this only makes Max roll his eyes and leave the office completely. At the moment Eric was emailing each faction about their security while he was getting emails from Erudite courtesy by Jeanine Matthews. Once done with the emails and ignoring Jeanine's email he goes to the files Max gave him. Jeanine was always requesting things from him and his faction, it was always about the same things. The factionless and Divergents. Opening the files it's a report from two and half years ago, it's about an outburst by the factionless. He needed to make another copy of it to send to Jeanine, she's been wanting this file for months but he has gotten around to do it. More like he didn't want to get around to it from what he'll see inside the file. When the file is laid out open to him the first thing he sees is an old familiar face.

The first paper he sees has a picture of a woman, it's one of the former leaders of Dauntless. She's not smiling, more like smirking in the picture, it's the photo idea Dauntless has of her. The file behind it says all the basic information about her background. It has her age, weight, height, her qualifications, her former faction before Dauntless which was Amity, and when she became a leader. At the bottom of the page is it's written in his handwriting, DISAPPEARED DURING BATTLE WITH THE FACTIONLESS. BODY UNFOUND. He sighs at he looks at the words intently, he could still remember the day he had to write that like it was yesterday. At the top of the file is her name in bold letters. DAISY MOORE, DAUNTLESS LEADER. He clenches the page as he stares at the picture. Memories of all sorts cross his mind while looking at the photo. Not a second later he faxes it to Erudite before putting the file in a box labeled, Sunshine.

"Hey, you got a second?"

"No."

"Come on." Four, a trainer for initiates, comes into the office with a few papers, "I just need you to look over the names and scores for them."

"Why?" Eric spits out while turning away from the box to his least favorite person, "I don't train initiates anymore."

"Because two of the students are tied." Four explains while handing him the papers, "I need a second opinion and you're the only one still awake."

"I'll cover it tomorrow." Eric snaps while throwing the pages on his desk, "You can leave now."

"Just do it by tomorrow afternoon." He glances at the box that says Sunshine and a pained expression forms, "... I need to document them by then."

"Fine." Eric then shoves him out of his office without a thought, "You're dismissed."

He turns back around to grab his jacket but not before glancing at the box he had just opened. The box is filled with reports, photos, and files. It's everything that has to do with Daisy Moore, everything in his office that is about her is in this box. It's sitting by his desk collecting dust but he doesn't have to nerve to throw it out even when it's been useless for almost three years now. There are photos in it that are of her in dauntless and places she might have disappeared to. Everyone report in there is about people who thought they were what happened to her or saw where she left. The files are everything Dauntless has on file about her. None of them mattered though, none of it helped him find her. Odds are she's been dead, they never found her body so no one was sure of it. She's become quite a story in Dauntless because of it, people know her more from the bedtime stories than when she was actually leading dauntless. He's heard the stories, no one bothered actually telling him in fear and other knew better not to bring up her name in front of him. But he knows what people say, what people call her. She's the lost Sunlight.

Parents would tell stories about her to their kids, children always asked about her since she's in their school books. The books tell the students how she was the first Amity to transfer to Dauntless, how she was ranked first in her class. They'll read about how only a few months later after initiation she trained to be a leader. She was a leader for six years until one day a battle broke out in the fields of Amity. The Factionless were stealing crops and other things from Amity. They notified Dauntless immediately for help and Daisy Moore came to help. The books say she took a group of well-trained soldiers out to end the battle and died fighting. That's not how the bedtime stories are told about her though, the stories are much different.

The story is called, How Dauntless Lost The Sunlight. People say when Daisy came to Dauntless she brought the sunshine from Amity with her. Her skin was so bright and clear that she lit up any room in Dauntless. Her smile was warm as a summer's day and her heart full of fire and passion like the sun itself. She was as sweet as Amity can be at times but was also harsh and rough like Dauntless. She was top of her class by being both Dauntless and Amity, soft yet harsh. She became one of the most selfless leaders in Dauntless, she was loved by all of them despite her anger a brutality because she showed moments of love and care. When war broke out in Amity she was the first one to go to them since it was her childhood home. When she left she took the Sunlight from Dauntless, everyone there waited for her to come back to light up the faction once again. She never did though, her or the sunlight never returned. Once she had saved Amity she disappeared. People say she died on during battle, then others believe she was taken by the factionless, a few even think she decided she's hiding at Amity for the rest of her days. The stories always end the same way, however. It ends with the people in Dauntless waiting for someone to return the sunshine, to return Daisy.

* * *

 _"You're doing it wrong, Sunshine."_

 _"Fuck off, no I'm not."_

 _"You are too."_

 _Eric snorts while setting down his gun and going behind her. The class of initiates is out on the roof of a building learning how to shoot long distances. Max, their trainer, is on the other side of the building showing a handful of kids how to hold the gun properly. Most of them haven't even learned how to shoot close distance. Only five of the students were shooting long distance, that included Eric, Daisy, and Four. The three of them quickly move on from shooting four yards away to longer distances since they pick up what Max say pretty quickly. However, Max hasn't had time to show Daisy how to shoot long distance since most of the class couldn't even hold a gun right. Daisy had decided quickly that once she's a leader she's going to make sure there is more than one trainer during initiation. Max has no time to teach all the kids, especially when half of them don't listen to him correctly. When Eric moves closely behind Daisy she stiffen before turning and glaring at him._

 _"And what do you think you're doing, Champ?"_

 _"I'm throwing you a bone, so shut up." Eric grins dangerously while wrapping his arms around her to hold her wrists, "Keep both eyes open when you shoot."_

 _"I'm not an idiot." She snaps while trying to put some distance between them, "Know how to shoot a motherfucking gun."_

 _"Without aiming correctly it's doesn't matter."_

 _Eric mumbles into her ear while coming closer to her from behind. She tenses from how close he is but doesn't move away from him like she did before. Eric's head is right beside hers as he helps her aim at the target. His stiff chest is against her back with his thick arms around her told her wrists. Hating how he's acting like the trainer she tries to act like she's showing this herself. If she could find any other way to master long range shooting then she would do it in a heartbeat. She needs to learn this so she wouldn't be behind Four and Eric. Max doesn't even notice Eric helping from yelling his heart out at the other initiates for their stupidity. Four looks at the two close together before rolling his eyes and shaking his head, every time he saw them they were either arguing or secretly help each other._

 _At the beginning of their training, Eric and Daisy would constantly challenge one another for first ranking. They would only one to fight and compare themselves to each other since they were in the top five since the beginning. As weeks past, however, Four noticed that when one was struggling to be in the top three the other would help them slightly. It's as if the challenge of being ranked first isn't as fun if it not between the two of them. After they helped one another they go back to saying they are better than the other and pick another fight. When Four tried to break the fight they would start yelling at him instead of each other. He didn't dare help out Eric but when he would try to help Daisy Eric would get in the way and help her instead. It's clear Eric didn't like anyone around Daisy beside him but she didn't notice._

 _"Stiffen your arms but relax the rest of your body." Eric orders while moving his hands to hers holding the gun, "Steady your hands."_

 _"That's what I been doing!"_

 _"Stay like that until after you shoot."_

 _Not wanting to do what he says she does it anyway and it hits the center of the target. She lights up instantly since she hasn't been able to do that for the last hour. He moves her with his body to aim at the next one. Once she shoots that one they move to the next one and then the next until he finally releases her. His hands slowly move down to her waist to hold as she continues to shoot. When he's sure she can do it on her own he moves his hands off her completely but not before lingering on hand on her lower back. She hits one on her own and sighs in relief that she's able to do it. Eric smirks when seeing her determinedly shoot herself before going back to his gun beside her. When he gets_ in formation _she turns to look at him and nods shortly at him with no smile but with a light in her eyes. He raises a single eyebrow at her before they both return to training. They continue to shoot for half an hour until Max come behind the three and nod in approval._

 _"Good job. You three will move to the next stage…. Daisy, did I show you hot to shoot long distance yet?"_

 _"Well, you see..." Daisy puts her gun down and turns to look at Eric embarrassedly, "Actually-"_

 _"She learned to at Amity." Eric speaks up before she can finish, "Some of the guys there know how to."_

 _Eyes bugging out of her head Sunshine looks at Eric is a surprised expression. Why wouldn't he tell Max he taught her? He would get more points for doing what he did and he would also be able to brag more about it. Instead, he lies to Max, she has no clue on why he would though. He's always tried to have one up on her just like she did with him. This would be a perfect time. Four raises an eyebrow from hearing his lie but doesn't say anything about it. He's surprised Eric did that but it wasn't farfetched. Four notices the way Eric looks at her when she's not looking and the way he taunts her almost flirty like. Nod raises an eyebrow impressed before looking at the three and suggesting._

 _"Clean up here and I'm moving you to the next station."_

 _Once Max goes back to the rest of the students Daisy comes up to Eric and shoves him. She looks rather pissed from what he did. He doesn't move from her shove, he simply stands their unfazed. This only makes her try to shove him again but this time he grabs her wrist when pushes him the second time. He steps closer to her with his hands wrapped around her wrist when he doesn't move Daisy looks up at him and asks clearly annoyed._

 _"Why didn't you tell him the truth? I would think you want the extra points."_

 _"When I beat you it's not going to be because I was kissing up to Max." Eric smirks dangerously while coming impossible closer and whispering in her eye, "It's going to be because I'm better than you."_

 _"Good luck with that, Champ. You're going to need to beat me."_

* * *

Walking out of his office Eric throws on his jacket and head down the hall. A few drunken members see him walking causing them to sway to the opposite side of the hall. They try to seem less drunk as they pass him and don't dare look his direction. Since Daisy disappeared less and fewer people have been able to relax near him. Only a few have the courage to look him in the eyes and even few actually speak words to him. Before Daisy disappeared people had the guts to talk, look and even insult him since Daisy was always there to unconsciously make sure nothing existed between Eric and someone. When she did die everything changed, he was more cruel, rough and brutal than ever before until one day people just forgot he ever had a caring side of him. A few remember though, a few remember the days Daisy was around. Going into the elevator he comes face to face with his second favorite person, Tris Prior.

She's standing in the elevator awkwardly when seeing Eric come in. Moving quickly to the other side he's going to she looks down at the ground. He was one of his trainers during initiation, along with Daisy and her current boyfriend Four. When she was in initiation Eric passed a rule where if you weren't ranked high enough you'd be factionless. Daisy didn't like it but she agreed with it since too many people came who didn't offer any quality skills for Dauntless. Fortunately, she passed and later on publicly starting dating four. When Tris became an official Dauntless member her and Daisy close friends, along with a girl named Christina and Four. Eric never likes Daisy hanging out with them but he didn't ever have a say in the matter. Christina and Tris use to be brave enough to talk to him when Daisy was around but then she died they didn't even look his way. Every time he sees them he remembers Daisy and his mood instantly gets ruined. They wait in silence until the elevator stops and the doors open. That's when Tris sprints out from not wanting to be that close to Eric. He rolls his eyes while the elevator doors shut once again.

When it opens again it's on his floor, only the leaders of dauntless and other faction leaders sleep on this floor. The first rooms are for other faction leaders when they come to visit. The further down you go is where the leaders of Dauntless live. Reaching his door he takes out his key card and swipes it for the door to unlock. Before he heads in he glances the door near his on the left side. That was once Daisy's apartment, it has dead daisy flowers in front of the door. Four and Max would put a Daisy in front of it once a month, Eric didn't have the heart to do the same. Most of her things are out of the apartment but there are still a few boxes in it that is the definition of her. Eric wouldn't allow anyone to live in the apartment and wouldn't let them sell the last of her things. To him having a few things left of her in that apartment made him feel like she wasn't truly gone. No one dared question his actions either so they're still in that room collecting dust. Taking a deep breath he finally opens his door and goes inside pretending it didn't still sting when he looks at her front door.

* * *

"Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"There's someone coming toward the wall."

"At this time of night?" A Dauntless guard leader then yells, "Shine a light over there! It might be an attack!"

A light turns on and they move it to the figure moving in the high grass. It appears to be a person in black. As they look closer they realize it's a woman walking like she about to pass out from exhaustion. A guard leader calls a few men to go outside and check it out, while everyone aims their weapons at the woman. She falls a few times and it seems to be impossible for her to get up but somehow she manages. The men on the wall see a few guards head toward her with flashlights on and guns at the ready. As the men get closer to her they begin to see more of her than before. She's covered in blood and mud, they aren't sure if the blood is hers or not. Her hair is long and untamed in her face so they aren't able to identify her, it seems as if it hasn't been brushed in months. Her clothes are black making them think she might be from Dauntless. One of the guards stops walking when he sees the tattoos on her neck.

"She has the Dauntless leader symbols on her neck."

"Do you think…" Will, one of Daisy Moore's passed initiates, blurts out loud, "It's maybe-"

"No." One of the guards snaps quickly, "I know what you're thinking and it's not possible."

When the guards get closer to her she raises her head to see where the light is coming from. A sigh of relief comes out of her as she stops walking and waves her arms in surrender. It's Dauntless members, tears coming involuntarily out of her eyes. They stop when they believe to be close enough to her. When they look at her this time they know the blood is her own. How was she able to walk all the way over here with that much blood coming out? Where did she even come from? Her clothes are ripped and wanting to fall off her body. Trying to stand up straight causes her pain and forces her to fall to her knees once again. It takes her a moment to steady herself on her knees but once she does she coughs out in the weakest voice anyone has ever heard.

"Don't shoot- I'm unarmed. Please, don't shoot."

The woman is fighting so hard to stay away, it's clear she's lost a lot of blood. How she's standing they don't know. They didn't know but she's been spending the last few days to be right where she is. The woman has been threatened, tortured, tested until a few days ago when she found a way out of the hell she's been living in. She's spent months wanting to just end it all, to end her life for good. She didn't see what the point was of living anymore but a face in the back in her mind kept her going. The face wore a snarl for a smile and glaring eyes with a piercing right about the eyebrow. Thinking of the face one more time she takes a deep breath and tries hard to stay awake.

"Who are you?" A man shouts at her without lowering his weapon, "What faction do you belong to? Are you factionless?"

"Dauntless." She croaks out while trying so hard to stay standing, "I'm Moore… Daisy. Daisy Moore. A leader of…"

Not being able to finish her sentence she falls to her side emotionless, this time she doesn't move to stand up again. Some of the soldiers look around in confusion about who she is and the others panic from realization. Will's eyes go wide and without a thought, he drops his weapon and sprints to her. Another one gets on his radio and begins spitting out commands. He kneels down beside her and pushed her wild hair out of her face. Her face is covered in cuts and bruises, her lip is busted open. How she was able to stand seconds ago is a miracle to him. Will looks passed the cuts and bruises, looking at her closely he knows who's exactly she is. She's one of his trainers and an old friend, tears threaten to come out of his eyes from the sight of her. Will then looks up and yells at the patrol guards while shouting frantically.

"It's Daisy Moore! Someone help me! She's a Dauntless leader! Notify Dauntless immediately and get mechanical care here at once."

"It can't be. She's died years ago."

"She only disappeared."

"How do you know it's actually her?"

"Guys, it's fucking Daisy! Her, Eric and Four trained me during initiation." Will yells at them for their stupidity and when no one moves to help him he declares, "Help me! I will not hesitate to get Eric Coulter and make sure all of you are factionless by tomorrow."

"We need back up down here now. We found her. The former Dauntless leader, Daisy Moore." The guard on the radio announces, "Tell Eric Coulter, he's going to want to be here but we need medical attention stat."

"God…" A guard comes to stand beside her, "Where has she been for two and a half years?"

"Who cares." Will snaps while inspecting her wounds, "She's back now."

He checks to make sure she's still breathing before pulling her close to his body. Another guard helps him pick her up and carry her to the wall. The rest of the guards aim their guns out in the open in case anyone surprises them. Daisy is limp in the men's arms, her eyes are shut and her breathing is low. All that matters is that she's breathing, now all they need is to get her back alive. So many questions go to the men's head on how it's possible she's alive. They were told she was dead from battle. The only sane one in the group is Will, his main focus is on keeping her alive. He remembers seeing her training as hard as she could, he can picture the days where she dragged him to a bar. If he didn't bring her back then he failed Dauntless. She's a leader no matter how long she has been gone. Slipping out their grasps Daisy falls onto the ground with a hard thud causing her to groan in pain. The guard who let her slip curses and kneels down grab her again. Her eyes are closed as she whimpers from the firing pain in her body but she manages to softly grasp Will's shirt as he tries to pull her back up.

"Eric…" She whispers while pulling pointlessly at Will's shirt, "Get Eric. I need Eric."

"Eric, who?" A random guard asks in shock as he tries to keep up with everyone running to the wall, "Eric Coulter? Why the hell would she want Eric Coulter?

"The moment I know you're safe, I'll get him." Will pushes her hair out of her face again to help keep her awake while ignoring everyone around him, "I promise. I'll personally tell him but I need you to stay alive a little longer."

"Okay…I can do that." She cries out as they pull her back to her feet, "Just get me, Eric Coulter."

"I will. It's going to be okay. You're safe now."

With that promise from Will the Dauntless leader lets her body finally give out. She made it, she made it back. Daisy's going to see Eric again, she's going to be able to look at his actual face and not imagine it. His voice won't be in her head this time, it will be heard from her ears. She's going to get to hug Tris and Christina again. Four's smile won't be made up, it'll be in front of her this time. That's if she makes it back to Dauntless alive.


	2. Returning From The Dead

CHAPTER 2: Returning From The Dead

"Is it true? Did they actually find her?"

"It could be someone else. It's been almost three years."

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Where is she? Get out of my fucking way! Move!"

Shouting on the top of his lungs Eric shoves people out of his way as he makes his way to the front gates of Dauntless. His mind is racing with a million thoughts but it keeps going back to Daisy Moore. Is it actually her? Where has she been for two and a half years? Why did she come to Dauntless sooner? Why hasn't she contacted him all this time? Is she hurt? He couldn't handle the thought of her at the moment, it's all so much to take in. He's thought she was dead for years and out of the blue one night, it appears that she's been alive this whole time. Memories flash in his mind of when they first met, she had looked so pure, so young but she had this fiery passion inside that no one could overlook. He pictures the last time he saw her and she looks so different compared to the first time they met. She had a handful of tattoos, trimmed hair, and the innocent looking girl completely gone from her appearance. He worries about what she looks like after all this time has passed. He keeps his cool though, knowing if he didn't no one would. He continues to trample down people in his way to the truck with a second thought.

People are physically falling from how hard Eric pushes them out of his way. Everyone in Dauntless is outside watching a truck with patrol officers from the wall drive pass the gates. Max, Tori Wu and Harrison (all Dauntless leaders) are also moving past people to reach the truck. It's late, too late for everyone in Dauntless to be up. Kids were even outside with their parents waiting to see Daisy Moore. A bunch of Doctors and Nurses are running toward the truck too, making Eric feel a sickening feeling in his stomach. Once he's out of the crowd he sprints to the parked truck as if his life depended on it. Will, one of his old initiates, gets out of the car and instantly sees Eric running toward him. He motions to the back of the truck and as Eric reaches him Will explains quickly in a panic.

"We found her outside of the wall. She's barely alive, we need to move her to the infirmary as fast as possible... Eric, she hasn't moved since we got her into the truck."

"Is she breathing?"

"Barely."

"Then that's good enough for me."

Eric snaps while popping open the trunk without a second to think. Max, Tori Wu, and Harrison are at his side in the next second, they're faces are hard with no emotion. They all respected Daisy as a leader and knew if this is really her they will do everything in their power to save her. Half of the infirmary staff waits next to the leaders to see the damage, they all know their careers depend on saving whoever's in this truck. Four, Tris and Christina stood beside Will as they wait to see what Eric's about to see. Tris is trying so hard not to break down crying, she couldn't handle losing Daisy all over again. Christina is stiff as a board while waiting to see her friend, she tries to keep a straight face but fear is clearly in her eyes. Four has his hands clenched wanting nothing more than to know if it's really his friend in the back of the truck.

Max had got a call not even half an hour ago saying they found her, that they found Daisy Moore. Word spread of the news quickly and everyone is here to see if she's actually alive. Eric was in bed sleeping when a pounding sound came from outside his front door. It was Max, he told him the news and quickly left to tell the rest of the leaders. Quickly putting on pants Eric stormed out and ran to where he is now, he didn't even bother putting on a shirt. The weather be damned. Eric glances at everyone behind him before looking up into the bed of the truck to determine if Daisy was in fact alive. There she is laying on a blanket covered in fresh blood, a hand full of patrol guard are around her with bloody hands. They must have tried to stop the bleeding. He jumps onto the trunk and kneels beside her. His face is clenched tight to hold back the emotions from seeing her after three years. He stares intently at her face covered in blood, dirt, sweat, cuts, and bruises. Even with everything on her she still looks like her, she still looks like the Daisy he knows. Pushing her hair out of her face Eric gets one last look at her before snarling at everyone around him.

"Get her into the infirmary now. That's an order. If she doesn't survive none of you do."

"Eric." Daisy breaths out when hearing him yell, she doesn't move or open her eyes as she repeats, "Eric?"

"It's me. I'm right here." He says as he gets her onto a stretcher, "You're home. It's going to be okay."

"Eric…"

Daisy continues to whisper his name lightly, it's so light he has to read her lips to even know she's saying it. Eric, Max and Will push the stretcher with her on it toward the building as the nurses look her over beside them. Four, Harrison, Tori Wu and the rest of the guards are pushing people out of their way to the building. If she survived the night this would be a historical day for Dauntless. Tris and Christina follow closely behind them with red eyes and tears falling down their cheeks. It was her, it was really their friend if felt as if she came back from the dead. Tris comes up to Will crying her heart out and asking.

"Is she going to make it? Is she going to be okay, Will?"

"I…"

"She's going to be fine." Eric snaps while looking down at Daisy before glaring at Tris, "So shut the fuck up!"

Once in the building Eric and Max move her into the infirmary with a trail of friends and leaders behind them. Nurses are pushing people out of the way for them to move Daisy into another room for surgery. People in the infirmary are in shock of who is laying on the stretcher. Eric tries to stay calm but he's not hearing his name anymore from Daisy. It doesn't matter what happened in the past two and a half years, all that matter is that she's able to wake up after tonight. Everyone in the room is freaking out or crying, Eric needs to be calm through all this since no one else is. His hands are shaking no matter how hard he tries not to. Once in a hospital room, Eric shouts without taking his eyes off of Daisy.

"Alex! Where the hell is Alex?!"

"Here…" A doctor Eric doesn't know comes up beside Daisy, "Let me-"

"Get the fuck away from her!" Eric immediately pushed the woman away from her, "No one is working on her beside Alex! I want Alex Stinson. Get him. Now."

"Eric, this is no time for you to pick your favorite-"

"I'm here. I was at a hub, I had to sober up. Get her on the table. Someone get blood for her." Alex rushes through the door while putting on gloves, "Clean off her wounds and get me bandages."

"You were at a damn bar?!" Eric shouts in panic even though he one of the few who goes out drinking with Alex, "Can you still work on her?"

"Yes, Eric. I've been sobering up since I heard the news." Alex snaps right back at Eric as he tries to keep his actions calm, "I knew your tight ass wouldn't have anyone touch her but me. Now, I need everyone out."

Four, Tris and Christina are the first to leave then Harrison and Lori. Will orders for his squad to leave and to keep everyone calm. After that, it's only Will, Max, Alex, a handful of nurses and Eric in the room. Max is asking Will question after question while Eric stands beside Daisy lifeless looking body. Alex, the one Eric was demanding to work on her, is putting tubes in her nose to keep her breathing. He's the only one Eric trust to save a life. They've gone out for beers a handful of times and slept on one another couches during those nights. Alex is one of the least hated people in Dauntless to Eric. He may be young, immature, and reckless but he's the only man Eric would allow him or Daisy to see in the infirmary. As the nurses clean her wounds and cut off her clothes Eric is able to see all the wounds on her. She has two large cuts on her arms, some are on her calves, a bullet wound is on her lower back and there's burn on her upper chest. When she doesn't move Eric asks Alex in fear with a nervous voice.

"Can you keep her alive?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Eric shouts while looking down a Daisy, "Alex. Fucking save her. If you don't keep her alive-"

"I'm doing everything I can, Eric. She's my friend too. Now get back before I make you leave the room!" Alex demands while giving her a shot in the arm, "Yelling isn't going to keep her alive."

"Just save her." Eric begins pacing with his hands going through his hair from not being able to keep calm, "Please, Alex. Just make sure she's alive."

"I'll do my best, Eric."

* * *

" _Shit, shit, shit…"_

" _I told you not to jump, Sunshine!"_

" _And I told you not to tell me what to do! We're both leaders, remember?"_

" _And yet you still act like an initiate." Eric growls while stomping in the infirmary, "Someone fucking help Daisy. Her leg might be broken."_

 _Caring Daisy into the room bridal style Eric looks around clearly pissed. She has an arm around his shoulders and the other cradling the leg she causing her pain. Eric has one arm under her knees and the other around her back as he looks around the room for some assistance. They were working out in the gym like they always did at this time, they did their usual routine but it turned into a contest. Like it always does. Eric teased her that she couldn't do his kind of pull-ups and of course, she challenges him saying she could. The way he did it was by pulling the bar with him to a higher level. She did it twice but the third time the pole didn't make it and she fell onto the stone ground. Since they never put padding underneath them when working out the concrete hurt her more than it should have. When she tried to stand up her leg couldn't support her and made her whimper. Eric didn't think twice and declared that they go to the infirmary to check it out. Halfway there Daisy couldn't stand on her hurt leg anymore so he decided just to carry her. Which leads them to where they are now, in a room full of shocked and scared nurses looking at Eric. When no one move to help Eric and Daisy out from fear Eric growls like an animal._

" _Someone check out her leg. Now!"_

" _Let me take a look." A man comes out of his office and sighs when seeing them, "Figures no one came to your beck and call. Follow me."_

" _What is that supposed to mean?" Daisy snaps while Eric carries her into a room the man goes into, "We're leaders of Dauntless aren't we?"_

" _Yeah, but you two don't have the best history with people when in a shit mood." He smirks while grabbing a few things from a table, "Especially with both of you together."_

 _It's true, the two of them didn't have a good record when it came to a confrontation with other people or people in general. They had short tempers and come off insane when angry. Every time they get pissed Daisy is batshit crazy and Eric goes ballistic. When they're both mad at the same thing it's like they're a force no one could stop. It's even worse when they are pissed at one another since they don't know when to quit and don't fear one another like the factions do. Most people know not to intervene when they're in a mood but when it's one another it goes from a mood to a full ass battle. No matter where they are._

" _It's not my fault he follows me around like a lost puppy- Ouch! Eric that hurt!"_

" _Sorry, Sunshine."_

" _Sorry, my ass."_

 _Daisy grunts out in pain from out Eric practically tossed her onto a metal table. He's smirking as he steps back to let the doctor do his magic. Folding his arms he watches the man inspect her leg carefully. The two have been leaders for a few years now, they have the markings to prove it on their necks. They look young but not young enough for people to challenge where they stand. Her nose is pierced and his upper eyebrow is too but other than that nothing really stand out unnaturally. As they wait for the verdict on her leg Eric and Daisy send each other looks across the room in annoyance. Daisy's look is put on pause when she whimpers in pain from moving her leg. Eric freezes instantly at the action before asking seriously._

" _Well?"_

" _Her bone in her leg is bruised. Not broken. I'll give you a shot so you can stand on it." He answers while going to a cabinet, "Don't do anything other than walk on it this week or it will break. I would put a cast on it but you don't look like the type who would want that."_

" _Damn straight."_

" _This shot will num the pain and protect the bone but once it's out of the system you'll feel everything you're feeling now." He explains while wiping her leg to put the needle in, "By then you'll be able to stand the pain."_

" _Thanks…"_

" _Alex." He finishes her sentence when putting the needle in her skin, "Alex Stinson."_

" _What do we owe you for the serum." Eric raises an eyebrow knowing the stuff isn't given out freely if it's that effective, "How many points are we talking about here?"_

" _Don't worry about it." Alex shrugs while pulling it out and wiping the sensitive skin with a wipe, "It's only used for leaders anyway. I suggest you wrap it though for support, just in case."_

" _Damn, thanks. I owe you." Daisy speaks up without thinking before suggesting cheerfully, "Hey, why don't you come out with us for a few drinks tonight-"_

" _Daisy," Eric warns with a glare but she ignores him._

" _My treat since you were the only one with balls to help us out."_

" _I don't drink often..." Alex smiles in surprise at the ruthless leader's suggestion, "But I'm down tonight, you have to promise it won't lead us all back here though."_

" _No promises." Eric snaps from where he stands while sending Daisy a stare that could kill, "You probably can't handle-"_

" _We go to Chris's Pub, meet us around six." Daisy informs him while the serum kicks in, "We go every Thursday night. It's my friend's bar."_

" _I'll meet you there."_

 _Alex grins widely while cleaning up his workspace as Daisy slowly get down from the table. It takes her a second but she able to stand slightly normal on her bad leg. Alex then hands her something to wrap her leg in case she wants it. She nods to him while grabbing it and goes to work, once it's tightly around her leg as she looks up at Eric. His arms are folded and he looks ready to murder her which only causes her to smile sweetly at him. She knows he's not happy with Alex coming but he fixed her leg for free, it the least she can do. Eric can deal with it not just being her and him for one night. By the way his eye twitches maybe he can't._

* * *

"Eric…"

"Daisy." Eric rushes to the bed she's laying on, "I'm here. It's okay. You're safe, Sunshine."

"You're here." She whispers with a shaking smile on her lips, "You're actually here."

Three days, it's been three days since they found Daisy. She's been in the infirmary asleep the whole time. She hasn't moved, besides her chest rising and falling when she breathes. Eric has sat on the chair in the corner of her hospital room since they got here, he hasn't left since. He's barely eaten since seeing her and he's lost much-needed sleep. All that went over his head, all he could think about the past three days is her waking up. Nurses have tried to get him to go home, Max has tried to get time to attend meetings but he refused. Finally, Alex had to order everyone in the infirmary to leave him alone knowing how his friend is. Flowers are everywhere in the room, people have been stopping by to give them to her. Dauntless itself has been quiet, everyone is waiting to see Daisy, to see her alive and well once again. Those three days feel like seconds to Eric when his eyes meet hers.

"Eric..." She mumbles while looking at him in raw emotions, "I… I thought I never see you again."

"Well, you see me now." Eric speaks up trying to act normal as he sits on the bed beside her legs, "I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon."

"Don't ever leave me again." Daisy burst into tears while her hand reaches for his own, "Wherever I go, you go. Okay? Promise me, I- I can't-"

"Okay. I promise."

Eric agrees while squeezing her hand with both of his, the sight of her makes all the air leave his lungs. Tear are silently falling down her cheeks making him wipe them away softly. She looks so weak and helpless, he's never seen her like this before like her soul had been beaten down and broken. Her strength in her hand is nonexistent. He stares at her with a stern look but she can see in his eye the worry and pain inside. She tries to smile at him but it only makes her eyes tear up more. Daisy has been through hell in back to get where she is now, seeing Eric is just too much for her. He's been what she's has been trying to get back to for years and now that she made it she doesn't have the slightest clue on what to do next. She never thought she would make it this far. Eric watches her, studies her, it's like he's trying to make up for lost time. When he notices her not trying to move he asks in a whisper.

"Is anything soar? What hurts?"

"Everything." She grumbles while looking down to their hands, "At least I can feel where it hurts, that's a step up in the right direction."

"I'll go get Alex-"

"No." Daisy raises her voice while curling her fingers around his hand she's holding, "Don't leave…"

"I'll just be gone for a second." Eric assures her while moving her hair out of her face before teasing lightly, "You're no good to me if you're deadweight, Sunshine."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" She teases him softly while letting go of his hand and declaring, "If you're not back in ten seconds I'm going to beat your ass."

"Let's focus on standing first then we'll see if you can still beat me in a fight." Eric smirks before getting up and commenting, "Alex is going to be over the moon."

"Oh, god. He's still a doctor?" She groans when thinking of her old friend, "How is that possible? He's buzzed half the time he's working."

"He does alright." Eric chuckles in a low voice as if he was any loud he would break her, "He saved you, didn't he?"

"That he did." She sighs with her eyes beginning to close on their own, "He always works better after drinking…"

"Daisy?"

Eric stops walking to the door when seeing her already asleep again. Watching her sleeping form for a second longer his fists clench on their own. What happened to her? How is she so weak? How is she alive? He had millions of questions for her but his first priority is to get her back on her feet. He wants to see color in her skin again with fire in her eyes burning. Most of all he wants to see the devilish smile he's grown to know so well. Her hand is laying beside her in the same position it was when he was holding it. Looking at her and knowing she's safe now that she's back with him he turns and shouts in the hall.

"Get me Alex. That's an order."

* * *

"Nothing is broken but you lost a lot of blood. You should be dead." Alex mumbles while looking over her stitches with Eric and Max behind him, "We're going to keep you here for another week-"

"A whole week?" Eric then speaks up clearly pissed at the situation, "Make it where she can leave today, Alex."

"She doesn't have enough blood to leave without fainting. By the end of the week, her body will be back to normal besides the wounds." Alex explains while standing back up and looking at the men, "The wounds on her arm should be fine just don't move them a lot. Her legs are bruised pretty badly so she may need crutches when she leaves. The burn should go away in a few days and the bullet wound will leave a scar. I suspect a month until you're back to normal, that's not including you carelessly throwing your body around."

"I'll be careful." She says in a small voice with a low smile, "Thank, Alex. For everything."

"Anything for you, girl." He holds her hand and smile warmly, "Glad to have you back. Eric has been a buzzkill since you been gone."

"He always is." She giggles while looking at them in exhaustion in the hospital bed, "I'll be good. Promise. Eric on the other hand..."

"You don't have to tell me." He smirks while squeezing her hand before looking at the men in the room, "I'll go check on another patient while you talk."

"Thanks, Doc."

Max nods at him with his arms crossed, Eric and Alex shake hands before he leaves the room. When the doors shut the leaders of Dauntless all look at one another. When Daisy woke up again Eric texted Max knowing he would want to be down here. The two canceled all their meetings to be down here with her. She looks a bit better but she's still clearly out of it. Max needed answers now though, all the other factions were emailing and calling him constantly since they found her. He needs to be able to tell the factions and people something to calm them down. Everyone wanted to know what's happening with Daisy. The only ones who know what's going on with her are Alex, Eric, and Max, mostly because that's all Eric would allow. Max goes to stand in front of the bed while saying like he wishes he doesn't have to.

"Can you tell us what happened? I know it's a bad time but everyone in the city wants an explanation."

"I get it, Max." She sighs while trying to sit up straight in the bed, "I've been gone for awhile."

"Two and a half years." Max agrees while looking at her injuries, "We all assumed you died."

"I thought I was too." Daisy looks into her hands while thinking of how to answer his question. When she figures out what to say she pretends the words don't faze her as she explains, "The battle with the Factionless was just a diversion, it was set up so they could capture one of the leaders. I happened to be the lucky one who came first."

"Where did the factionless take you?"

"I don't know. I was blinded most of the time." She confesses as she tries to remember everything that had happened but to her it was a blur of pain, "When I escaped it was at a few days before the guards found me, I didn't know where I was going. I just kept going in one direction knowing I would find something eventually. I was in the forest most of the time I was trying to get back and it all looked the same to me."

"What did they want with you?"

"Codes, plans, access to everything they could get in the city. Anything that could hinder us."

"Did you give any information to them?"

"I…" Daisy doesn't look at them while trying to block out the memories, "I don't know."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Max." Eric warns with a deadly glare when speaking for the first time in this conversation, "If she doesn't know. She doesn't know."

"I didn't say anything. When they knew I wouldn't say a word they gave me some type of serum." She explains while looking between the boys, "I don't remember what happened after they gave me the serum. They gave it to me constantly, I didn't know what it was doing to me. The other day when I woke up from it and no one was in the room. That's when I escaped."

"What did they do to you before the serum?"

Max asks curiously while putting the pieces together. When Daisy doesn't answer he gets the answer to his question. Her expression makes Eric tense and frown with a murderous look. Her look explains why she's so badly wounded and scarred. Her head hangs low, her back is stiff and her hands are shaking slightly. Everything seems to piece together and Max didn't know how to tell the public. The factionless get up a war at Amity to capture a leader, which was Daisy. They tortured her for years until they made or found a serum to get her to involuntary give them information. However, they don't know if the serum actually works from the way Daisy explains it. It seems like it didn't work which is why they kept using it on her. Every answer is so vague but it's enough to tell the factions. Once she's fully recovered they'll go more into depth on what happened. For now, this will have to satisfy the people. Smiling sadly Max rest a hand on her knee and suggests.

"Why don't you get some sleep. We need you looking strong when Dauntless sees you."

"Am I going to be a leader again?"

"Sunshine." Eric chuckles while sitting down on a chair beside her, "You are a leader. Once a leader always a leader."

"I've been gone for a while now…" She points out vulnerably while taking his hand, "The people might not want me as one again."

"That's the last thing people want." Max grins at her and says while glancing at their entwined hands, "Eric, show her."

That's when pulls away from her and grabs his tablet, he opens up footage from a security camera. He hands it to Daisy and she sees a live video feed of the Pit in Dauntless. They're are Daisy flowers all over the walls with words spray-painted on the wall. In big letters the wall says, THE SUNLIGHT HAS RETURNED. Daisy's eyes begin to water from the video, people are putting candles and pictures of her all around the wall. Eric then presses a button to change the screen to another camera. It's a live feed of the leader's apartment hall, there are Daisy flowers covering the whole floor. Tori (a leader) is walking down the hall, she's trying not to step on the flowers but finding it rather difficult since they're literally everywhere. Not understanding the saying on the wall Daisy looks to the boys and asks in confusion.

"What do they mean by the sunlight has returned?"

"You've become some kind of legend since you've been gone." Max smirks while heading over to the door, "You apparently took the sunlight in Dauntless with you two and a half years ago."

"Wow…" She whispers while handing the tablet back to Eric, "I didn't know people care about me this much. I guess it has to do something with a certain leader always beside me."

"I can leave now if you want-"

"No!" Daisy grabs his hand in fear when he moves to stand up, "Don't leave. Not yet."

"Yeah, you can stay here with her and tell her all about the stories Dauntless have made about her while she was gone." Max comments with a knowing smirk while opening up the hospital room's door, "I'll check up on you tomorrow, Daisy, and I'll let people visit you for a few hours."

"Okay, great." She smiles at him tiredly while getting comfortable in the bed, "See you then."

"I'm not telling you the stories." Eric declares once Max is out of the room, "I don't need your ego to be any bigger."

"Oh, come on." She grins while tugging at his large hand with her small one, "Please."

"Absolutely not."

"Pretty please?"

"Fuck no."

"Eric fucking Coulter-"

"Fine! Once and only once."


	3. The Face Of Dauntless

CHAPTER 3: The Face Of Dauntless

" _Yeah… That's her."_

" _She doesn't look Dauntless."_

" _I know right but she's ranked first."_

 _Going through the lunchline Daisy tries to ignore the whispers and comments around her. It's her first week in Dauntless and she already ranked first, Eric is second and Four his third. Every in Dauntless knows she's from Amity which is why everyone's surprise she's top on the list. No one was giving her credit for how hard she's been working but it doesn't matter. She knows it will pay off when she becomes a leader. Everyone ignoring her will regret it when they have to follow her one day. Once getting her meal she turns around to the tables to find a seat. Max and all the initiates are sitting in at a table in the center. There's no more room for her and it looks as if they're making sure there isn't room for her. She doesn't know anyone else but the people in the class making it harder for her to sit at a table. Settling on an empty table on the side she goes to sit down by herself. She looks around the room and finds people glancing at her and giving her dirty looks._

" _She won't make it far."_

" _I bet she'll die before initiation is over."_

 _Rolling her eyes at the whispers Daisy looks down to her meal. It looks plain and overcooked, in Amity they took pride in their meals. It's always well done and a complicated dish. Here it looks as if they've thrown something together for the pigs they have on the farms. Pushing the food around her plate she silently wishes she could go back there and make some real food. She takes a bite anyway knowing it's better to fight with a full stomach than an empty one. She senses someone sitting in front of her after a moment of quietly eating. Lifting her head up she sees Eric fucking Coulter sitting in front of her with a tray of food. He acts like she's not even there and starts eating. Glaring at him she waits for him to look at her, to say something. When realizes she staring at him he snaps annoyed with a bored expression._

" _Take a picture. It'll last longer."_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Eating."_

" _Don't you want to sit with the rest of our class?"_

" _And hear them whining that they aren't ranked higher? No thanks." He snorts while grabbing his drink and smirking, "I prefer to eat in peace with a nice view."_

" _Fuck off."_

" _I should, Sunshine but…" Eric leans closer to her with a teasing look in his eyes, "I'm not-"_

" _Hey." One of the initiates comes up to them with a nervous smile, "Can I sit here-"_

" _Fuck off."_

 _The two instantly bark at him at the same time, he quickly goes back to his seat with the rest of the class. Looking back at one another Eric raises an eyebrow and Daisy smirks impressed. Still watching one another they both pick up their drinks and take a sip at the same time. They didn't want to admit it but they were more similar than they thought. It shouldn't be a surprise, they both keep to themselves, work harder than anyone here, and don't seem to tolerate pussies. If people didn't know they were transfers they'd think they're born and raised from true members of Dauntless. Setting down her drink Daisy tilts her head and look at him curiously before asking something that usually doesn't come out of her mouth._

" _What shit did you get from the cafeteria?"_

" _They said pasta but I bet it's yesterday's chicken soup."_

" _I'll take that bet."_

 _At that moment Eric's glare started to become softer when looking at her. Daisy did try to scare him off so hard anymore. They were still rude, blunt, and despise one another but they have found common ground. Eric Coulter and Daisy Moore didn't realize it then but that was the moment their lives completely changed._

* * *

"Come on, Sunshine. You can do it."

"Alex said in a week, Eric!"

"A week my ass." Eric growls while helping her up from the bed, "If you can take down half of a patrol squad by yourself, you can stand up and walk yourself."

"If I break my stitches it's on you."

Snapping in pain Daisy lets Eric help her onto her feet, she's holding onto his shoulder like her life depends on it. Eric and feel her nails through his shirt and knows they are breaking the skin. If she really didn't want to get out of bed then she would tell him. Unlike everyone else she can decide not to listen to him, one of the perks of knowing him so well. She's out of the bed now and standing on her feet. Eric's hands are tight around her waist in front of her. When his hands loosen she leans back onto the bed involuntary. He growls impatiently while letting her go and staring at her hard. Her expression shows that she's clearly irritated too after a second of silence she suggests quickly.

"Let's wrap my up my chest and try again."

"Fine." Eric snaps while moving to look into the cabinet, "We need to hurry before Alex comes in. He'll chain you to the fucking bed if he sees."

He starts tossing things out of the cabinets when it appears to be useless. When he finds padding and some cloth and goes back to her on the bed. Daisy's legs are sore but that isn't the problem, it's the bullet wound. Every time she moves it feels like she's getting stabbed making her not able to stand up straight without help. She takes off the hospital gown slowly so her body isn't in pain. Trying hard to ignore her bare breasts Eric gets to work around her stomach. Her cheeks heat up from the exposure, she's only in plain black panties now. They've seen each other naked before but this was different. He was touching her while she's exposed which is something they never have done. Eric seems to be trying hard to focus on his work and not glance up a little higher. It's awkwardly quiet until he's finished and he quickly goes and grabs one of his shirts he brought for her. Helping her into it he sighs in relief that she looks decent again. He then helps her up again and this time she doesn't need to hold onto him so tightly. They walk slowly while holding onto one another to test her abilities.

"I'm going to let go, Sunshine." Eric says confidently while looking at her seriously, "Try to walk to me and if you can't I'll steal some crutches."

"Okay… Eric, wait that hurts! Hold on-"

"Having fun?"

The two turn their heads like deer in front of headlights when hearing Alex voice. He's leaning against the door with a smug look. Daisy is in one of Eric's shirts that reaches her mid thighs. They both are holding onto each other with medical equipment all over the floor from Eric throwing things out of the cabinet a few second ago. When no one says anything Alex goes to the closet in the room and pulls out a crutch and hands it to them. Daisy takes it quickly and puts her weight on it but Eric is still holding onto her. Alex smile widens before confessing to them with a knowing gaze.

"I knew you two wouldn't last long before trying to get out."

"Alex… It smells like death and blood here." Daisy defends while adjusting to standing straight, "Everyone looks at me like I'm a rare animal when they pass the room. You couldn't possibly think I would stay for a week."

"I know you wouldn't which is why I said a week." He says like he's a mastermind, "I only needed you here for a few days."

"Why the fuck did you tell us a week then?" Eric roars while going to get the sweats he brought for her, "She could have been home by now!"

"Because if I said a few days you would take took her that day."

"Fuck you." Daisy snaps while Eric helps her get into the sweats, "What are you even doing here? You said you'd stop by later tonight."

"You're friends came by." Alex shrugs before calling out to the hall, "Tris! Christina!"

The girls come running in screaming making Eric groan dramatically. Daisy screams with them before they hug her making her wince in pain once again. They pull away quickly realizing she's not invincible like everyone believes. They crowd her personal space making Eric take a step back from the girls. He's now standing beside Alex with his usual frown, his arms are tense from the commotion. It's been almost a week since Daisy has been here and she hasn't seen the girls once. All the leaders from every faction have stopped by, all of the patrol guards that found her came once, and every other person she knows came to see her. Eric was there every day, he had done all his work in here with her, ate with her, and even slept here. The only times he was gone was to get food, shower and for a few meetings. Seeing the girls was a nice change, looking at the two Daisy asks excitedly yet confused.

"Why didn't you come sooner? I thought for a second you two died when I did."

"There has been a line of people to see you for days." Tris explains in shock from the situation, "Everyone wanted to see you."

"Yeah. Even fucking Molly wanted to see you." Christina points out annoyed since Molly was the worst one in their initiation, "I couldn't believe that little shit was in line."

Molly was one of the initiates Daisy trained a few years back with Tris and Christina. She always pushed the girls around and was a big pain in the ass for all of the trainers. Four always had to break up the fight Molly started during initiation. She one of the reasons the three of them became friends after initiation was over. The girls had pleasure talking shit about her together. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"We were waiting in line when Eric here," Tris points at Eric behind her, "Demanded everyone to fuck off, including us."

"Eric!" Daisy sends him a knowing look, "I've been waiting to see them, you dumb fuck."

"You didn't need to see anyone else, Sunshine" He defends while acting bored of the conversation, "You're not a damn project."

"We came this morning but all the nurses said you didn't want any visitors." Christina adds while smirking proudly, "But I worked my magic and found Alex in his office."

"By magic she means blackmail." Alex corrects her while picking up the equipment from the floor, "She threatens to ban me from her bar if I didn't let them see you."

After Christina became a Dauntless member she worked up enough points to lease a bar, with the help of Daisy and Tris of course. It's called Chris's Pub, it's a well-known bar in Dauntless. Mainly because Daisy and Eric, two big leaders, use to go every Thursday. They use to go by themselves on Thursdays, Daisy always would have to drag him there. Thursdays were the days Christina worked the counter. Time passed by and somehow Alex met up with them every time, Tris would come a few times. It didn't take long for it to be a usual unspoken thing to do on Thursdays. Four would stop by with Tris but wouldn't hang for long since Eric was always there.

"Guys..." Daisy says warmly from what they did, "I missed Y'all-"

"Not to kill this little party…" Eric steps in wanting to have Daisy's attention back on him, "But we have places to be."

"Where are you going…" Christina stops talking from the expression on Eric's face.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Daisy suggests while Eric helps her walk toward the door, "We'll get lunch or something when I don't have to walk on crutches."

"Definitely." Christina agrees as everyone begins leaving the room, "Next Thursday? At the Pub? For old times sake."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Daisy sends them a rare true smile they've missed, "I'll see everyone then."

With that said Eric directs her down the hall without a second glance, leaving the rest of them in front of the door they walked out of. He was ready to get rid of them the moment they came. The girls weren't his friends, he tolerated them for Daisy. They've gotten into a fight about it once and of course, she won. Alex, he occasionally enjoys talking to but other than that he doesn't care for anyone. Daisy is different though, he more than enjoys her company. He craves it, needs her company. Living without her these past few years were hard and now that he has her again he's not sparring a second without her. As the two talk down the hall side by side Alex, Tris and Christina watch with knowing looks. Alex is the first to speak out of the three of them.

"I guess some things never change."

"At least now he can acknowledge us again." Tris points out while watching Eric's hand go to Daisy's lower back, "We all might as well have died when she did to him."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Christina then asks when seeing Daisy wince from pain as she walks, "I didn't have the heart to."

"I don't know." He confesses while folding his arms and informing them, "I do know Max is planning an announcement about her to Dauntless when she's healed completely. We'll find out then."

"We'll get answers… Not the truth." Tris says knowingly as the two leave their sight, "We need to ask her ourselves."

"Let her adjust being back here for now… Things have changed since she's been gone."

* * *

" _Eric… Come on. It's opening week."_

" _I'm not going to her dumb hipster club, Sunshine."_

" _It's not a club, it's an old-school bar." Daisy snaps while shoving him on his own couch, "You'll have fun. Give it a try. You never know."_

" _Daisy, no. There is going to be drunk stupid ass kids, overpriced drinks, and music that's too loud." Eric blurts out without looking away from his work laptop, "I'm not going. End of discussion."_

 _The two leaders in training are in Eric's apartment lounging on his couch. It's Thursday night and Daisy had promised Christina she'll go to her bar that had just opened up. She's seen the building she bought out and it's nothing like Eric thinks. It's a small old looking building away from all the hipster stores. They have a live band and happy hour, Daisy's been excited to go all week. This is the one night the two have off from they work and she wants to take advantage of that. Fuck work tomorrow morning, she wanted to get plastered for the first time as a leader in training. Eric, on the other hand, wanted no part of it. He didn't like any of her friends, going out and socializing, or having hangovers in the mornings. He did like drinking and Daisy which is why she's arguing with him to go. She folds her arms and glares from beside him before snapping._

" _We're always here. I want to go out and I really want you to come."_

" _Daisy, I don't even like Christina." Eric finally shuts his laptop realizing she's not going to stop, "If I had it my way you wouldn't even be friends with her."_

" _Don't go for her then." Daisy suggests hopefully while tugging at the end of his shirt while biting her lower lip, "Do it for me, please."_

" _Stop. I know what you're doing." Eric snaps while putting his laptop on the coffee table before standing up and pointing at her, "You do this every time you want something."_

" _What are you talking about?" She asks knowing full well what she's doing as she stands up with him, "I just want you to come for a few hours."_

" _You act all innocent and pure when you fucking want something." He declares while storming into his room, "You were able to do it during initiation, it was funny and cute but you can't do it anymore."_

 _Following him into his room she sees him taking off his shirt to get ready for bed. She groans while plopping down on his bed. Watching him walk around his room Daisy can't help but stare at his chest. It's wide and muscular in all the right places, he has a define v-line on his waist and every time he moves his body flexes. They've gotten comfortable around each other changing since they had to during initiation so this is nothing new. He sends her an amused look when seeing her checking him out but he doesn't comment on it. Only because he's secretly checking out her thighs in her leggings. They look exceptionally good on his bed. She's looking up at his ceiling when she blurts out in defeat._

" _Fine. Don't go with me. Stay here and be lonely until I return."_

" _Why is the Daisy Moore actually giving up?" Eric grins while coming to stand in front of her laying form, "I never took you as a quitter."_

" _It's only because I know four will stay longer if you aren't there." She points out while lifting herself onto her elbows with a too of an innocent face, "And he's always fun to hang with."_

" _Is that right?" Eric leans over her with his hands on the bed now to hold himself above her, "Because I recall you always coming to be for my oh so pleasant company."_

" _Well, he'll do for tonight." She tilts her head to look up at him as she feels the heat coming from his body, "He'll probably even ask me to come over to-"_

" _Fine." Eric stands up straight in frustration before storming to his closet, "You win. We'll go for an hour! Then we're leaving."_

" _Really?!" She jumps off the bed acting like she didn't know what she was doing seconds ago, "Thank you! You'll have fun I promise."_

" _Only for an hour though-"_

 _He stops talking when she bear hugs him excitedly, he almost falls back from her surprise hug. If he wasn't so relaxed he would have pushed her back from the force of habit. She's the only one who's able to touch him and live to see the next day. Then again he's the only one she would hug, he's the only one she's comfortable with giving affection. Looking down at her he tries to hide a smile from her childishness. Her face is pressed against his bare chest with her arms around his waist. He doesn't hug her back only push her hair out of her face. Not long does she pull away while babbling on about getting ready to go and her other friends. He's half listening to her and half getting dressed. When they leave to the Pub Eric makes it clear they are only going to be there for an hour. But of course, they end up leaving when Christina calls for the last round._

* * *

People are staring, that is obvious. Everyone around her is looking as if they see a ghost, they back away from her as if she's on flames. The man beside her is glaring everyone down in their path. Daisy didn't realize this is the reaction to people seeing her for the first time. To them, she died but to her, she's been gone. The past three years have been a blur of pain to her but it seems much longer when she sees everyone's expressions. Eric is helping her down the hall to the elevator and it feels like this hall will never end. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable by the stares she leans closer to Eric. He responds immediately from her action and helps her move faster. She pushes through the pain as they reach the elevator, Eric practically breaks the button for it to open. As they what for it she looks around and people are glancing at her in a way she's never experienced. People have feared her and adored her but never looked at her like a mythical animal. Pulling at Eric shirt she whispers to him while looking around.

"Why are people staring at us?"

"Sunshine. You died two and a half years ago." He answers as the door begins to open, "People haven't seen you since the battle at Amity."

"Well, it's pissing me off-"

"Daisy!" Four blurts out when coming out of the elevator, "Wow. Look at you!"

"Four." She smiles while he pulls her into a light hug, "How have you been?"

"I've been better." He confesses while looking her up and down, "Should you be out of the infirmary? You were close to death only a week ago."

"I couldn't stay there any longer." She sighs while looking at him longingly, "We need to catch up. I wish you came by to see me this week."

"I tried… But.." Four glances at Eric who is doing everything but throwing her into the elevator, "Why don't we grab lunch tomorrow and talk then?"

"She's busy tomorrow." Eric barks out while pushing the button for his floor, "And she'll be busy for the rest of the week."

"Come to the Hub on Thursday." Daisy spits out quickly while the doors begin to close between them, "It'll be like old times-"

"I'll see you there, Daisy!"

"Eric, really?"

Turning to Eric annoyed Daisy sends him a look that could kill. The elevator had shut before she was done talking to Four because of said Eric. He leans on the walk casually acting like he doesn't know why she's pissed at him. She could never talk to Four around Eric, hell, she couldn't talk to Four without Eric coming and ruining it. He's always hated him, everything he did seemed to annoyed Eric. It's like after she and Four became friends he hated him even more. She wasn't going to push them into a friendship for her sake but she at least wants them to be civil for her. When the door opens up Eric helps her out but she stops moving when seeing the hall. It's covered in Daisies, she remembers seeing them but it seems real now. Staring at them a little longer she begins to hear her own screaming in the back of her mind. Her body tenses at the memories of hours countlessly screaming in pain. Eric goes to stand in front of her in worry while asking.

"Sunshine, you okay?"

"Y- Yeah…" She looks away from the daisies like they'll hurt her, "Let's go home."

He does answer, only walk her to his apartment door. When the door opens she steps inside to find it not all that different than when she was here last time. His apartment is larger than usual since he's a leader. He has a kitchen with an island, a guest bathroom and bedroom, his room and a large living room. Everything seems in order beside the living room, there are books and paper everywhere. He must bring his work home, he uses to only bring his laptop home but he probably has more on his plate since she's been on. Coming closer to the papers she sees Erudite symbols on a lot of them. When she picks up one of the papers she asks curiously.

"Since when did we do business with Erudite?"

"It's nothing." He takes the paper from her and begins clearing off the coffee table, "They just needed my help with a few things."

"With what?" She laughs in confusion while watching time hide the papers in a folder, "Do they need someone to protect their information or something?"

"Nevermind them." He snaps while throwing it all in a bag before turning back to her, "Come on. I'll help you on the couch."

"Okay…"

She lets him help her sit down while watching him intently. They never broke bread with Erudite, sometimes send guards to them for security reasons. For Eric to brush it off so quickly made Daisy chest tighten. She feels left out of something and that's never happened between her and him. She lets is go knowing they'll have her up to date with it all once she's back to normal. Looking around the room everything looks as it was, all the furniture is the same. There may be a few more books on his shelves but she can't tell. His TV is bigger than before letting her know he must have gotten a new one. When he leaves the room she lays down further into the couch and takes a deep breath. This feels familiar, this feels like home. He comes back with a pillow and helps put it under her head. She smiles in thanks before asking in a soft tone.

"You're apartment smells different."

"That's because…" Eric says while moving to sit down on the couch beside her, "You haven't burned any food in it for years now."

"Right." She nods while looking at the coffee table with an unreadable expression, "I feel like I'm missing a chunk of my life. The flowers… the people..."

"In a few weeks, it'll feel like you never left, Sunshine." He sighs while taking the sight of her in, "Don't worry… You want to tell me what happened?"

"No." She mumbles while closing her eyes tiredly, "You'll look at me differently."

"Different how?"

"Different as in I'm not your best friend anymore."

"Best friend? Now that's a little much…"

She grins at him before kicking him lightly making him laugh with the laugh only she's allowed to hear. Looking up at him feeling worn out from the walk up here Daisy sighs. His hair is trimmed to perfection, it's shaved on the sides and the top is slit back. His chin is sharp as a knife and his eyes are green as ever. His arms seem to make the couch look smaller under him. His thighs look pure muscles underneath his pants. The clothes he's wearing is tight and well fitted for a leader of Dauntless. He looks just the way she's pictured him all this time. She knows she looks the worst she's ever been. Her hair needs a trim and a shower, it's too long for its own good. Her body looks thinner than it's ever been and her muscles look nonexisting. She has worn out tattoos on her left arm and neck from the scars she's gotten from the past few years. Her body is pale, she knows it. Eric is looking at her like she's never looked better, probably because he's just glad she's here and not an image of her in his head. Speaking up in the silence Eric suggests like he's doing his job.

"I'll make us something to eat. Anything I make will be better than the food you been eating."

"Okay." She answers while closing her eyes, "Alex says I need to eat a little bit more every time to gain my weight back. I can't get my strength back unless I get back to my normal weight."

"What else did he tell you?"

"Not to fuck anyone until my stitches are gone."

"Well, if Alex says so then you should probably listen to him."

"When have I ever listened though?"

"Listen. If you bring some fucker in here he's coming out in a body bag."

"I wasn't planning on it anyway."


	4. Starting Over

Chapter 4: Starting Over

"Daisy! Daisy! Wake up! It's a dream. Fuck, Daisy, wake up!"

"Eric!"

Daisy bolts up awake in the guest bedroom while breathing sharply. Her body is covered in sweat, her arms are shaking and she sounds like the air has left her lungs. Eric is holding her face in his hands while staring at her in worry. When her eyes find his her body breaks down and she begins crying. He sits beside her and holds her tightly in his arms while trying to stay strong for her. It's the middle of the night, they were both sleeping in different bedrooms in his apartment when he heard screaming. He gets up the moment he hears her screaming in pain and runs into the guest bedroom. He found her asleep in the bed twitching and yelling, he's been trying to wake her up for minutes now. She hasn't screamed in her sleep every time he slept beside her in the infirmary the past week. This was the first night she slept in his guest bedroom alone. He's rubbing her back trying to calm her down but she's so shaken up that she doesn't feel it. She holding onto his bare chest crying before she speaks up between sobs.

"Don't leave me. I can't go through it again."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Eric promises while resting his head on top of hers, "No one is going to take you away from me."

"They did though." She cries harder at the thought, "They already did once."

"Daisy, look at me." Eric grabs her chin for her to look up at him before he tells her with no room to argue, "I will not let anything happen to you again."

Looking up at him Daisy believes every word knowing he doesn't lie to her. He wipes her eyes with his thumb before pulling her back to his chest. She could still feel the pain in her dream, it wasn't a dream though. It was real, it happened only a few months ago. Eric wraps his arms around her like she'll disappear any second now. He didn't want to admit it but he's worried about her. This is a side of her he's never seen. Then again, nothing has happened to her so badly to have her react this way. She's always been unfazed, confident, and downright ruthless. Here she is though, vulnerable, weak, and completely scared. He's never seen her scared of anything and it only makes him wonder what they did to her. Her body stops shaking so badly and her tears stop falling but she's still clinging onto him. Pushing her face into the crook of her neck she whispers pleadingly.

"Stay here tonight. It only has to be for tonight."

Staring down at her in surprise Eric couldn't tell her no, he never really could when it came to her. If anyone else was her right now he wouldn't have even come into the room. Hell, no one would be in the room to scream. He didn't dare let anyone sleep here for the night besides Alex and her. No one would want to spend the night here for good reason. Daisy wasn't just someone though, she the closest thing he had to a family. He couldn't bring himself to disagree with her about anything she wanted. Her intentions are always pure, right and with good in mind. Watching her body curl into him for a second longer he then lightly picks her up and whispers.

"Come on, Sunshine."

Carrying her exhausted form out of the room Eric takes her to his bedroom. He wasn't going to sleep in his guest bedroom and he wasn't going to say no to her. She barely notices where he's taking her, she completely out of it. Setting her down on his bed slowly Eric then pulls the covers up her body. After that, he goes to the side of the bed and slides in beside her. Daisy instantly curls into the side of his body and sighs in relief. Her head's laying on his chest and her arm is wrapped around his waist. He watches her fall back to sleep quickly, he keeps telling himself she'll be okay but doesn't exactly believe it. He doesn't know what she went through, she won't tell him and it kills him that it's that bad that she can't. Brushing her hair with his fingers he stares up at the ceiling fully awake. He knows he won't be able to sleep tonight, not when Daisy is fighting a war in her head at this moment. Her head moves slightly closer to his neck while breathing out as if she's still asleep.

"Don't leave..."

* * *

" _Dude… Check him out."_

" _When this is all over I'm totally getting a piece of that."_

" _Why wait?"_

 _A few girls are whispering to one another on a bed a few feet away from Daisy. They have school girl smiles and are giggling like children. Daisy tries to ignore them while laying on her bed, she's been laying there peacefully for half an hour now. But the peacefulness was ruined by the girl's conversation. Everyone is in the bedroom of all the initiates, the class is getting ready to sleep for the night. The bedroom big enough to be considered a whole floor. Twin size beds are lined up for them, the showers and toilets are exposed for everyone to see. If you wanted privacy this wasn't the place. The girls clearly didn't notice everyone could hear them. Daisy opens one eye and glances at the girls. They are all sneaking looks at the showers making her look that direction. There is Eric showering with his body out in the open, he doesn't notice the stares. His priority is getting all the sweat and dirt off his body. There is no one else in the shower mainly because Eric glared at anyone making a move to join him._

" _Really?" A girl giggles while glancing his way, "You think I should?"_

" _Why not?" Another one encourages beside her, "When he gets out go talk to him."_

" _Okay…" She grins while fixing her hair and wink suggestively at the girls, "He's not going to know what hit him."_

 _Rolling her eyes Daisy closes them again knowing he's going to walk past her. Every night is the same, Eric showers, changes, then goes to the bed beside Daisy and passed out. He's not going to even notice the girl when she comes up to him. All the beds are filled with kids besides the one next to her. Everyone knows that's the one he sleeps in and no one is going to argue with that. Mainly because no one wants to cross him or sleep next to her. Daisy hears the girl get up from the bed and her friends quietly cheering her on. Relaxing in her bed with her eyes shut Daisy hears the girl speak up to Eric._

" _Well, someone looks brand new again."_

" _Don't I always though?"_

" _True… So when are you going to use those muscles everyone's been staring at on me?"_

" _What did you have in mind?"_

 _Daisy's eyes fly open when hears the two actually have a conversation. Sitting up she sees the two standing in front of one another a little ways down from her bed. The girl is playing with her hair and Eric is smirking at her like he owns the place. Feeling disgusted with the scene in front of her Daisy tries to stay calm and lay back in her bed. But when she sees the girl touch Eric's arm playfully all Daisy sees is red and stands up. She's not jealous, she's definitely NOT jealous. She's only annoyed Eric isn't focused, he's letting this bimbo distract him. She didn't like it one bit. Storming over toward them she begins to catch the attention of other initiates. Ignoring everyone around her Daisy reaches the two and grabs Eric's shirt harshly. She might rip it from how rough she's holding it. This makes the girl look at her in confusion and Eric's smirk grow wider._

" _Come on, Champ." Daisy snaps while pulling him away from the girl, "Get in your bed before someone else goes in it."_

" _No one is going to sleep in his bed." The girl grabs his wrist to stop him from walking away, "Don't you know who he is? No one is going to cross him."_

" _Shut the fuck up before I do it for you." Daisy snaps without looking at her as she continues to pull Eric by his shirt, "Eric, let's go. Now."_

" _Are you tell me what to do, Sunshine?" Eric stops walking with an amused expression, "Last time I checked I don't follow orders from you."_

" _Fine. You want to spend all night talking to this clueless bimbo, be my guest." Daisy lets go of him and waves at the girl in disgust, "I'm going to sleep so the next morning I'll have the energy to kick your ass."_

 _The girl's face brightens when she thinks Daisy will leave them alone. Little did she know that she's been forgotten to Eric since Daisy came into his eye line. He's trying so hard not to laugh at Daisy's frustration. When she moves to walk away he grabs her waist and pulls her flushed onto him. His hands are tight on her hips making her want to take a step back but his expression leaves her stuck in place. Whispering at her with a smug look he pulls her even closer to feel his whole body on hers._

" _I'd like and see you try Sunshine."_

" _Then why don't you go to bed and find out tomorrow." She growls like she's about to bite him, "Or have you lost the interest in being first ranked from the sight of her."_

" _Not by the sight of her." He chuckles while one of his hands go underneath her shirt, "...I go to sleep but not because to told me to."_

" _Whatever you have to tell yourself, Champ." Daisy snorts while getting out of his grasp and walking away but not before calling out to him, "Are you coming or not?"_

 _Eric shakes his head and watches her walk away without looking at him. Her hips sway as she walks getting all the guys attention. He turns to glance at the confused girl he was talking to moments ago and snorts at her pitifulness. She was sweet, naive, easy, she's something Eric tries not to affiliate with. He prefers the company of someone challenging, or even a threat. Someone who tested his patience, someone who tried to boss him around, someone who rather win than settle. Daisy is the only one who could do all that and get away with it. Following her to their beds Eric glares every guy down that's watching her._

* * *

"Eric…. Eric… Eric!"

"What- What? What's going on?"

"Someone's knocking on the damn door."

Daisy mumbles into his chest making him groan in frustration, he can feel her breath on his bare chest. The knocking keeps coming forcing Eric to open his eyes, he tries to grasp what's happening. Daisy's curls into his body, her head's on his chest and her arm lays on his waist. Her legs are tangled with his under the sheets and her hair is sprawled on his pillow. His arms are possessively around her waist, he doesn't know if it was him or her who decided to cuddle in the middle of the night. His mind stops thinking about her slim smooth body when the knocking gets louder. He growls in anger from it not going away and Daisy huff out a breath in irritation. Finally moving out of Daisy's grasp Eric throws on shorts that lay on the floor. She whines when the heat of his body is gone and snuggles closer to his pillow. He watches her for a moment and realizes he's in one of his shirts again. To be fair she doesn't have any clothes for herself. She's laying on her belly with her face in his pillow. The sheets are by her ankles from him having to get up. He sees her bare legs covered in scars and bruises. His eyes wander up when seeing the boxers he gave her. Before he can inspect her anymore the knocking comes again and he storms to the front door. Daisy lazily listens to Eric throwing the door open and practically yelling.

"This better be fucking good."

"You missed this morning meeting." The sound of Max's voice fills the apartment, "It was about Daisy getting adjusted in Dauntless."

"She doesn't need to adjust, this is her home."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have an apartment, clothes, her equipment, or a leader keycard."

"She's staying with me, I'll get her clothes, so just give me her equipment and keycard."

"She a big girl, Eric. I'll give it to her."

"Fine. Sunshine!"

"Tell him to leave." She shouts in the bed after hearing the conversation, "Set it on the table!"

"You heard her."

"Daisy." Max calls out from the living room, "I need to show you what's what so you're not confused."

"Motherfucking bitch, stupid ass…" Daisy whispers to herself while dramatically getting out of the bed and limping to the living room, "What do you need to show me?"

Max turns to her in surprise after seeing her come out of Eric's bedroom, he thought he heard her voice in the guest room. Everyone in dauntless always teased about them being a couple just because she's the only one Eric didn't dislike. Max never believed it, if they were actually together Eric would have made it very clear to every man in Dauntless. Eric's not one for sharing, plus they would have to sign off on a paper that they were in a relationship since they're both leaders. Which they have never done so it led Max to believe nothing was going on behind closed doors. However, seeing her come out of his bedroom in his shirt and boxers makes him think he doesn't know them as well as he did. When Daisy raises an eyebrow at him he realizes all he's been doing is staring at her. He then opens the bag her has and starts putting things on the counter while listing out.

"Here's your cell phone, laptop, tablet, and the key to your old office. Your cell phone, laptop, and tablet are set up already with everything you need. This is your points card, it's up to date. We canceled it when you disappeared but it should be working again. The security card gives you access to everything like usual. It might not work the first few days you try to use it because we had it inactive for two years."

"Thanks… Anything else?"

"Here's the key to your old apartment." Max then hands her while explaining, "There are a few boxes in it left that are yours but other than that it's empty."

"Okay. I'll check it out later." She thinks out loud while looking at all her things, "So when do I start working again?"

"After we introduce you back into Dauntless. Eric will help you adjust to our new systems." Max answers while zipping up the bag and heading back to the front door, "Once you're in completely in good health you'll go back to work."

"Is that it?" Eric then snaps with his arms crossed, "No? Okay, bye."

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Max rolls his eyes at Eric before smiling at Daisy, "Relax for the next few days. I don't want you going back to the infirmary."

"Sure." Daisy says like she's not actually listening before going to her smartphone and asking Eric, "Help me get everything activated."

The two turn to her equipment when Max is still in the room, he's totally forgotten by them as they check out the new toys. He lets himself out without another word as Daisy turns on all her things. While she's going that Eric goes and grabs two apples from a bowl and throws one at her. She grabs it in the air without taking her eyes off the screen of her laptop. He raises an eyebrow impressed, she's still got it. Taking a bite of his he moves to stand behind her to look at her going through her tablet's settings. Glancing down at her he stares at his clothes she's wearing and thinks out loud.

"We should probably get you some clothes."

"Don't want people seeing me in your boxers, Coulter?" Daisy teases before looking at her apartment key and asking, "Is there some clothes my old apartment?"

"I don't know… Haven't been in there for a while."

"Let's check it out."

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

* * *

" _Look at this place… It's perfect."_

" _Sunshine, are your eyes open? Look around."_

" _Eric."_

 _Laughing at her friend's attitude Daisy walks further into her new apartment. She's been assigned this room after joining the leader training system. It's not as big as the one Eric got but this one has more of a homey touch to it. One wall is covered in floor-length windows, the kitchen is out of date looking, the floors are worn out looking and the paint on the walls is chipped. Daisy's looking around the room, she's looking at what it could be, not what it is. She can picture one wall filled with shelves and books. She sees flowers on the counter instead of the dust on it now. Going to the windows she can see out on the whole city, checking out the windows she knows exactly what curtain she wants for them. Eric looks around awkwardly like he's not impressed but softens his face at her excitement. Running over to him she grabs his arm and tugs him to the bedroom so they can check it out._

" _I bet there's a better apartment down the hall you can live at." Eric thinks out loud while inspecting the bedroom, "This one is probably not up to regulation."_

" _It's the only one beside your room though." Daisy tells him like it's the most important reason to live here, "That's all I wanted when Max asked."_

 _The floorboard creaks when she walking into the center of the bedroom. The room has to windows as big as a door on both ends of one wall. Her bed is going to right between them she thinks as she opens the closest. It's nothing fancy but it's enough room for her. Eric leans on the wall while watching her babble about what she plans to fix and change about the place. The Amity is coming out of her as she fantasizes about what she's going to do with the place. Only a few things slip out of Daisy that makes her seem Amity and this is one of them, redecorating. Daisy screeches in surprise when seeing something in the corner of the room. Bursting out laughing Eric notices the cockroach running around in the corner. Glaring at him Daisy stomps her foot on the cockroach so hard the wood behind her foot breaks. Her eyes bug out, she didn't think she stepped on it so hard. This only makes Eric laugh harder and suggest with a smug look._

" _Now you want to ask for a different apartment?"_

" _No. I can fix that…" She mumbles while wiping the bug guts off her shoe, "If I can break it, I can fix it."_

" _Sure you can, Sunshine."_

" _Come on. Be a little more excited for me." She then comes over to him with a pouting face, "We're training to be leaders! We get to live right next to each other!"_

" _You can be excited for the both of us." Eric snorts while tugging at her shoulder-length hair, "I don't care about apartments or training."_

" _Well, what do you care about then?"_

 _Daisy asks while hitting his hand that keeps pulling at her hair. Eric's amused smile lowers at her question but she doesn't notice. She too busy going to the bathroom and checking it out. The only answer that popped into his head when she asked him what he cares about was her. There wasn't a list or a hesitation on the answer in his mind. When the words left her mouth he knew exactly what the answer was, her. Just her, just Daisy Moore. She comes back into the room and grins at him bubbly before moving to the next room, dragging him along with her of course. Her question is long forgotten by her but for Eric is still lingers in his mind._

* * *

"It's not opening…"

"You have to jiggle it after to unlock it, Eric."

"Did it always fucking do this?"

"Yes. That's why I always opened it. Let me see the key."

Daisy sighs while lightly shoving Eric out of her way to unlock her old door. With a jiggle on the nob and light push the door creaks open. Opening the door all the way open the two pop their heads in like they shouldn't be in here. For Eric, it was an unspoken place no one goes in since Daisy disappeared. Walking in Daisy feels her hairs on her arms go up, it felt like an ancient history. Like this was another version of herself that she has forgotten. Limping further into the room she sees what it is and not what it used to be. Eric follows her in while looking around suspiciously, he wanted to take her back to his apartment and not let her come back here. It's almost like seeing this room would change Daisy's mind about living with him until she's better. Her eyes find three boxes on the floor in the middle of what used to be her living room. Turning to Eric she asks with a broken expression.

"Is that all of it?"

"Yeah. Max made me clear out the room." He answers while moving toward the boxes as if they'll bite, "These are the things I refused to sell."

Looking around the place one more time Daisy goes to sit in front of the boxes. The apartment is covered in dust like it she had never lived here. The paint still looks like it did when she painted it but it's lighter now. Memories cross her mind of this place, she feels so young in them. She hasn't felt young in so long that those memories might as well be from another life. Before opening a box Daisy imagines her and Eric in the apartment years ago. She had shorter hair and fewer scars back then, he had fewer tattoos and more hair. Meeting Eric's eyes Daisy breaths in nervously at what she'll find in these boxes. He's still slowly walking around the room to inspect it like the first time they came in here but this time his face is clenched and unreadable. Her hands move to open the first box, looking inside her heart stops.

The dress she wore the first day of initiation is inside, it's still as yellow as the day she came with it on. Taking it out she glances at Eric but he seems to be trying hard not to look into her eyes. She starts taking things out one by one. The first thing besides the dress is the vase she had used to put flowers in, then the darts she threw at Eric when she got mad at him one time. Next was her Dauntless uniform and framed leader certificate. Putting it all back in the box she moves to the next one, Eric has stopped walking and is now watching her. The second box has her favorite mug inside, Tris gave it to her a few years back. Her first gun is inside along with a few shirts she took from Eric's closet to sleep in. Her favorite throwing knife is inside beside her favorite red lipstick Christina bought her. Under the t-shirts is her emergency pack of cigarettes. She smoked a few time in the apartment when she was under stress, they were hard to come by but she always found a place to buy them. Looking up at Eric she smiles softly at him while teasing him.

"All the clothes you picked to keep, you pick the ones that are yours."

"I might need them one day." He lies while going to stand beside her, "That's all there really is let."

"I haven't opened the last box."

"It's nothing, Sunshine. Just a few files…"

Eric starts to say as she opens the third box, he seems to not want her to open that one. It only makes her want to open it up even more. Looking inside the box her heart flutters and his drops, sighing he finally leans down to sit beside her. The third box had the camera he had gotten her for one of her birthdays. Underneath the camera is all her and his picture frames they had around the offices and apartments. Some of the pictures were from his apartment, he must have put them there when he was packing her things up. She takes the frames out one by one to look at them, they all held a photo that was taken from her camera. Looking at Eric in confusion Daisy points out some of the pictures.

"Weren't some of these in your apartment?"

"Yeah. After you left… I couldn't look at them anymore." He answers her honestly knowing there's no point in lying to her, "I didn't want to throw them out but I couldn't have them around me anymore."

She nods understanding him completely, he had lost her for three years while she was fighting to get back to him during that time. Looking back at the picture a smile grows onto her face, each photo held a memory. She can picture the moments perfectly. One picture was her, Tris and Christina hugging in front of Chris's Pub. It was the day she signed the lease for the building. Another one had Four and Eric standing beside each other glaring at the class they were teaching that year. There's one where Alex is laying in Eric's bathroom passed out drunk. Seeing her favorite picture Daisy takes it out of the box and grins. Daisy and Eric were at the Pub, she's pigging back onto him. Her arm is around his shoulders and the free hand is in the air with a shot glass. Eric was holding her thighs to keep her on his back. He looks like he's annoyed but the curve of his lips give it away. He's looking up at her and she's smiling down at him. Biting her bottom lip she hands it to Eric while saying.

"This is my favorite one."

"I was totally out of it that day."

"No. You were just carefree that day." She laughs while thinking of the memory, "You were so mad when you saw Alex take that photo."

"I almost broke the camera…"

"I remember." Raising an eyebrow and bumping her shoulder with hers, "I had to pull you off Alex. Tris and Christina had to keep Four back from joining."

"Good thing they did. I'd take any reason to punch that little shit." Eric smirks while putting the picture frame back in the box, "Come on. Let's put this stuff in my apartment."

"Okay…"

"Unless you want to move back in here."

"No." Daisy shakes her head when seeing Eric's threatening gaze, "There's nothing left for me here in this room."

"Good. Now, let's go."

Eric picks up two boxes while Daisy grabs the lightest one, it hurts just to lift it up in her arms. They head to the front door, Eric kicks it open before walking out and not looking back. Daisy does though, she looks back. Looking back she sees the late nights with the girls laughing and singing loudly. She sees the days her and Eric wrestled on her couch. Most importantly she sees the young carefree girl she used to be, the one who had more on her mind than just surviving. All she does now is survive and try to stay alive for another day. Noticing a cockroach running across the living room floor she smiles and turns around. Shutting the door she walks to where Eric is waiting for her and this time she doesn't look back at her old apartment door. All she sees is Eric and that's better than anything in these boxes or in that apartment.


	5. Their Loyalty

CHAPTER 5: Their loyalty

"Let's give a warm welcome to a former leader of Dauntless, Daisy Moore."

Screams and clapping echo the room, the walls are vibrating from the noise. Daisy walks up to the balcony to stand between Eric and Max in her uniform. Tori Wu and Harrison are on the ends of the stage. She glances at Eric nervously and he nods encouragingly. Looking down the people she smiles and waves at all them quickly. She sees people in the crowd begin to cry after seeing her alive and healthy. Parents are points at her while holding their little kids. Waiting for the cheers to die down Daisy pretends not to feel itchy from her wounds under her uniform. Eric's expression is unreadable just like it always is when in public. Max is smiling while waving his hand for them to settle down, when it grows quiet he then announces to everyone.

"Daisy will once again be a leader here, I have no doubt she will adjust back here just nicely."

"You will treat her with respect like she was never gone." Eric speaks up in a roaring voice, "She is and will always be a leader here in Dauntless."

"What happened?" A man yells on top of a table in confusion, "Where has she been for the last three years? We have a right to know!"

"Settle down-"

"They're right." Daisy tells the men beside her before looking out to the people to explain herself, "The factionless had captured me during the battle in Amity. They have kept me captive until a month ago when I escaped. I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Why did they take you?"

"What are you going to do about the factionless?"

"How did you escape?"

People begin shouting questions at the leaders making Eric and Max starting ordering them to calm down. Daisy stares at them in panic from their questions, they continue to yell questions at her no matter how hard the other leaders try to shut them up. Some of the members are yelling that they should kill every last factionless person. Others are asking how she got out how she survived. Looking at the members of Dauntless they begin to look like the factionless to Daisy. Her breathing quickens at the sight of the factionless stabbing her with needles in her mind. She doesn't hear the question Dauntless people are asking anymore, it's replaced with the sounds of her screams. Her hand goes to Eric's wrist and he stops yelling to look at her. He sees the same expression he was the night she woke up screaming and turns to face her in worry. He grabs her hands tightly and tells her sternly knowing they have to play this smart.

"It's okay. You're okay. Just stay calm until this is over and we can leave."

"Eric... "

"It's going to be fine, Sunshine."

He assures her before going back and yelling at the people harsher than before. People continue to scream and in her ears, they sound like her. The questions sound like the ones the factionless tried to get her to answer. Her head begins to grow heavy from the pain of the memories. She has to relax, come back to reality like Eric told her. Having enough of the yelling from everyone in the room Daisy pulls out her gun, takes out the bullets and shoots a blank in the air above her. The room silences instantly and stares at her with mouths jammed shut. Putting the bullets back in place and the gun back on her hip Daisy looks out to the people and shouts.

"All you need to know for now is that I'm back. What I have gone through to get back here is none of your concern. We will figure out what to do with the Factionless soon. I'll personal notify everyone here when we've come up with a decision about the factionless. For now, though, things will be back to how it was before I came back. Understood?" When no one answers she shouts again in a voice she hasn't used in three years, "I said understood!"

"Understood!" The crowd repeats as one before a woman screams, "To the lost Dauntless leader!"

The crowd roars again with clapping and screaming in joy. Max sighs in relief before motioning everyone that they can leave now. Daisy turns to Eric and gives him a look he never wants to see again. She's trying to look calm but Eric knows her too well, he can see how broken she is underneath from doing this. He looks at her seriously with a hard expression while setting his hand on her back and motioning for her to follow him off the stage. She does without hesitation, they don't say anything until they go into a hall away from the noises coming from the pit. The moment they're alone in the hall Daisy pulls him into a tight hug. Looking down at her he sighs in defeat while putting his hand through her hair. Her eyes are closed him her face is squished in her chest. He thinks about the moment he saw her looking around like she's somewhere else on the stage. Whatever the crowd did must have triggered her and made her think she's back with the factionless. As he continues to pet her hair Eric assures her in a quiet voice.

"It's done. You don't have to that again anytime soon."

"Eric… I don't know if I'm ready to be a leader again."

"Sunshine, look at me." He pulls away from her and stares at her determined, "You can do this. You came back when we all thought you were dead. You kept yourself alive long enough to find us. You did all that. So I know you can do this. Trust me."

"Okay." She nods while looking into his eyes with a million things going through her head, "I trust you. If I can't adjust though… I'm going to have to step down."

"You're not going to." Eric assures her while raising his pierced eyebrow, "When have you ever passed up the opportunity to be a leader?"

* * *

" _Congrats. First in the class, everyone's impressed."_

" _Thanks. It was close scores. Eric and I almost tied."_

" _I know. I was the one scoring everyone."_

" _Right."_

 _She thinks out loud while following Max down the hall, they were both walking back from the Dauntless initiation ceremony. The two are in their uniforms, Max had asked her moments ago to talk to her alone in the hall. Eric and Daisy had shared a look before she went with him. Daisy was ranked first, Eric was a few points behind her making him second and Four was third. She knows Eric was pissed he wasn't first but he didn't seem as mad as she thought he would be at the beginning of the training. In the beginning, they argued so much about who would be on top but as weeks passed he stopped mentioning it as much. It seems almost as if he knew he'd be second, even when he tried so hard to be first during half of the training. Stopping when they are far enough Max turns to face her while handing her a paper. Inspecting it Daisy glances up at him while blurting out._

" _What's this?"_

" _The form for the future leader's training program."_

" _What.. Wait… No. Oh my god." Daisy processes what he said while looking at him in disbelief, "You want me to join the program?"_

" _I know that's why you joined Dauntless." Max shrugs while grinning happily from her reaction, "We need someone to fill the slot since I'll be an official leader in a few weeks. You're the top-ranked initiate and I think it should go to you."_

" _I can't believe it. I thought I would have to wait a few years to try and join." Daisy laughs in joy while reading over the form, "Thank you. I've worked so hard for this."_

" _I know." He rests a hand on her shoulder while suggesting, "Fill it out as soon as you can and hand it to me. I'll put you it in the system and you can start in a week or two."_

" _I will…"_

 _She mumbles while staring at the paper in delight and a little bit of relief. All these weeks she has none stopped training and working to be on top. If she wasn't training then she was with Eric who was giving her tips on her training. They did nothing but work to be the best, while everyone was out getting tattoos and piercings they were in the gym sweating and bleeding their hearts out. Not knowing if Eric would be excited for her Daisy begins to fold the paper and put it in her pocket. Suddenly thinking about him she wonder if Max will give him a form. He was the second highest initiate, he would have been first by almost 5 points. Maybe they could both be in the program and become leaders together. She could see it now, they would be an unstoppable force together. Thinking about the idea Daisy faces Max and asks honestly curiously._

" _Will Eric get one of these forms?"_

" _No. We only train one person for three to four years." Max answers honestly while acting a little surprised she that she asked, "When they're officially a leader then we find another one to take the program."_

" _Oh…"_

 _Daisy mumbles while taking out the paper and rereading it. He's right, it says it in small words at the top of the paper. Frowning she stares at the form without actually looking at it. She didn't want to tell Eric if he wasn't able to sign up too. It didn't seem right, they worked together to get where they are. In the beginning, they were completely against each other but somehow along the way, they found common ground and a goal they both have. This didn't feel right, having this and not him as well. Looking at it hard she can't believe the fight she's having with herself mentally. If they had given this to her, in the beginning, she would sign it that very second but now she's rethinking it. All for a guy who calls her Sunshine to piss her off. Taking one last glance at it she hands it back to Max and says with regret._

" _Well, if that's the rule then you should give it to Eric."_

" _What?" He laughs at her suggestion not thinking she's serious, "You're not for real… Why?"_

" _He's worked just as hard as I did these last few weeks." She answers while pointing out, "After he's done with the training I can join the program."_

" _We don't go handing these forms out to anyone."_

" _I know… You already did for me though. So you can do it again in three years."_

" _All this for Eric Coulter?" He thinks out loud in disbelief from what he's hearing, "Daisy, think about this. Would he even do the same for you?"_

" _Probably not… But he's not me." Daisy begins walking away with a smug look on her face while commenting knowingly at Max, "Find me in three years from now."_

" _Wait." Max sighs while following her in the hall, "Maybe I can talk to the board and see if we can have two join the program. Maybe. I don't know if they'll go for it though."_

" _Really?" She stops walking at the idea, "You think you can do that?"_

" _You two don't do anything without each other anyway." Max huffs out while shaking his head in the situation, "Even though you guys are fighting most of the time."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Daisy smiles in respect for Max for the first time, no one has really earned her respected besides Eric. Max did today, this is probably why they chose him to be a leader. He nods at her before putting the form back into his pocket. She can tell he's thinking about how to ask the board of leaders about this idea. They were both promising members, if Daisy had refused he would have offered the form to Eric. It came down to who was first ranked and it happened to be her. The first day he saw the two he could remember the fire burning in their eyes, over time the fires became one. He smirks at the thought of them. Eric Coulter and Daisy Moore, the two most distant, rude, and hated initiates in his class found someone to connect with. It was possibly the closest thing to a miracle in his book. Max walks her back to where the rest of the class is and when she's about to open the door she turns to him asking one last thing of him._

" _Don't tell him. He won't want to join this way."_

" _Of course he wouldn't."_

* * *

"Oh my god. Try this one on."

"You sure?"

"Fuck yeah. Eric will love you in that."

"We're not dating, Christina."

"Sure."

Christina sticks out her tongue teasingly while throwing a few more clothes at Daisy. Tris laughs while looking through the clothes. The three of them were at a clothing store in the center of Dauntless. When Tris and Christina came to see Daisy a few hours ago she was in only Eric's clothes. She was in his boxers and big sweater with his socks on. The sight of her made the girls drag her out of Eric's apartment to go shopping for things she needed. Other than her uniform Daisy had no real clothes that belonged to her. Eric made no move to go shopping with her, he never liked shopping and didn't care all that much that she's been wearing his clothes. Even now Daisy's wearing his clothes. She's wearing an oversize t-shirt that smells like him and sweatpants she keeps having to pull up. Tris gave her sneakers and socks to borrow while they went out shopping. Eric has been working all day, he's been trying to catch up on the work he's missed since she came back. Sending her sly friend a look Daisy goes to a dressing room while saying.

"We're just friends. So don't start any rumors. That's an order."

"Oh, come on. I've known you since I got here and there no way you two are just friends." Christina snorts while her and Tris sit down on a couch beside the dressing rooms, "Eric doesn't let someone just stay at his apartment."

"Eric doesn't even like looking at people." Tris joins in while waiting for Daisy to come out, "I know exactly two things about him. That he's a leader and only tolerates you."

"He just likes keeping to himself." Daisy defends while zipping up the dress she's trying on, "And if he heard what you two are insulating right now it be a bloodbath."

"That's why we're not saying it to him." Christina points out as Daisy comes out of the room, "Get it. You actually look like a woman."

"Yeah." Tris agrees while motioning for her to spin, "That's ones a keeper."

"Really?"

Looking into the mirror Daisy feels awkward standing in a dress again. She's been in rags and Eric's clothes for so long now. The dress is tight fitting and works appropriate, it's completely black of course. It ends just above her knees and shows off her shoulders. The straps are thick and the dress fights her curves just enough to look professional but hot. The back has a cut between her legs so she can walk. She's wearing black heels, she's trying so hard to stay standing in them. The pain in her legs are gone now but the wounds on her arms still have stitches. She's looking at them now, they stand out to her. Looking at her legs she sees scars she wishes weren't there. Tris can tell what Daisy's thinking about instantly and speaks up.

"No one will notice the scars."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Christina assures her while inspecting her skin, "You have too many tattoos and hair for them to think you have scars. Plus, the dress is enough of a distraction."

"Okay. I'll get it." Daisy grins at the sight of her actually looking like a woman, "I wonder if I have enough points."

"Don't worry about it." Tris thinks out loud from overhearing Four and Max's last conversation, "Four was transferring the points you would have earned the last three years into your account the other day. Plus the points for all the things they sold from your apartment. So you got some to blow."

"Shit." Christina thinks about all the points Daisy must have now, "You're paying for lunch."

"Already taking advantage of me I see."

Daisy jokes while going back into the dressing room and changing into another outfit. So far today Daisy has bought herself actual woman underwear so she could stop wearing Eric's boxers and makeup to touch up her feminine look. They also got a few essential toiletries for her since Eric didn't have a single womanly thing in his apartment. This is the first actual clothing store they've been to. Early she had gotten her hair trimmed and groomed, then her tattoos reinked. They had gotten pale from what happened to her and wanted them looking new again. She has a hand full of workout clothes, jeans, shirts, and shoes on hold for her to buy right now. Christina had pestered her enough to get her to try on some dresses before buying what she wanted from this store. Daisy didn't really understand why she was trying on dresses since she wouldn't be wearing them often. She couldn't strap on her gun in a dress and it's required for her to have it at all times. The thought of looking more like a woman though did get her excited to try some on. Over the past few years, she really needed to feel like a girl again. Coming out of the dressing room with a two-piece dress Daisy looks to the girls for approval.

The two-piece dress it completely black like everything in Dauntless is. The skirt is around her lower waist and ends right at her knees. It's tight around her and has a slit in the back like the last one. The top ends right below her breasts letting everyone see the skin on her ribs. It's slightly low cut, and the straps are thick on her shoulders. It looks classy but yet slutty if you act the part. She's going for classy though, as a leader she couldn't afford to look like a tramp. The heels are little high for her comfort but they look absolutely beautiful. They're open toe and criss-cross in the front of them.

"You're leaving this place with that dress on." Tris announces while checking her out, "End of discussion. When Eric-"

"It doesn't matter what Eric thinks of my clothes." Daisy says frustratedly with a smile, "He doesn't get a say in what I wear."

"No, but he gets a say on who sees you, where you go, and everything else." Christina points out with a smug look while adding, "So why don't you two just come out already about your relationship."

"Because we're not in one." Daisy laughs at the ridiculous idea while taking off the tags to wear the dress out of the store, "I don't even think he likes the idea of being tied down to someone. All his flings have always been temporary."

"I wonder why…" Tris blurts out with an innocent look as she helps her gather the dresses she'll get, "Honestly, Daisy. You're the only one I can see actually being long term with that man. I've never seen him do things for people that he does for you."

"He really doesn't do anything for me. I do it myself and he supports my choices."

"He's probably done something for you that you just didn't seem to notice."

"What could Eric possibly do for me that I wouldn't know about?"

* * *

" _Stop looking nervous, Sunshine."_

" _I can't."_

" _You're pathetic."_

" _And you're an asshole."_

 _Daisy spits out without looking at her friend beside her, her eyes are on the two fighting on the mat. Today was the last day of physical training, these are the points that are going to matter long term. She's ranked second, Eric's in first and Four is in third. Max is beside the mat watching them and recording their skills for points. Daisy is biting her nails as Eric glances at her curiously with his arms folded. He wasn't nervous whatsoever, he was top of the class right now though. She's in second though so he doesn't understand why she's acting this way. The two are a few feet away from the rest of the class mostly because the other initiates didn't want to be near them. They understand, every time they have to go against the two the person usually ends in the infirmary. Shoving her shoulder with his own Eric asks while watching the fight in front of them._

" _Why do you look like you're about to shit your pants?"_

" _Because I'm not ranked first."_

" _Yeah, it's because I'm in the class."_

" _You don't get it." She thinks out loud in worry while folding her arms defensively, "I'll never be a leader if I'm not the top in all I do."_

" _There have been plenty of leaders who weren't ranked first in their class, Sunshine."_

" _Yeah, but they weren't a transfer from Amity. I'm the first come from Amity and I'm a girl." She turns to actually look at him with a sad knowing expression, "It's harder for a girl to become a leader, there have been very few. If I want to be a leader here I can't give them any reasons on why I shouldn't be one."_

" _You'll be fine." Eric tilts his head at her and softens his face, "How about I make you a leader after I become one. Will that makes you less nervous."_

" _...No." She says after thinking long and hard, "I want to become a leader because I deserve it. I don't want it given to me."_

 _From those words Eric cracks a rare smile at her, she barely sees him smile. He always looks like he has a bone to pick but this was a rare moment that she'll keep in the back of her mind. Staring at her in the moment Eric remember why he keeps her for company, why he keeps her. She's one of the few that will not take anything that's given to her. If she gets something it will because she worked for it. It's one of the main reasons he respects her. When his smile drops he turns back to see one of the initiates finally pinned down the other and won. Max is marking something one his tablet as the two get up from the ground. Looking up from the tablets Max motions for them to leave the mat before looking at the class. He inspects everyone in the class before calls out in boredom._

" _Eric and Four. On the mat."_

 _Smirking Eric is the first to walk up onto the mat, this is going to be a breeze. Daisy had pinned him down easily last time which is why she's second-ranked. Eric already knows how Four fights as well so the fight is practically already won. When Four and Eric are facing each other Max tells them to begin and stop when the other is pinned onto the floor. He has to let Eric know since he'll to a little more than just pin down his component. They start walking in circles in defense before Eric strikes first. He punches Four in the ribs and he takes a step back while putting his hands up for protection. When Four swings Eric blocks it easily before grabbing his arm and throwing him away. He almost falls off the mat but keeps his balance before he can. Eric then hits him in the jaw before wrapping his arm around his neck. He plans to shove Four down on the mat and be done with his pitiful fight when he glances at Daisy._

 _She's not looking at him instead he looking a the ground nervously biting her nails. It's clear she's still nervous that she won't be a leader from something as stupid as being ranked second. Her foot is twitching underneath her while she thinks hard about her situation. Eric's determined expression drops when realizing she's honestly worried about her future here. He knows she shouldn't be, Dauntless is lucky to have her here but it's clear she doesn't know or believe that. Looking around at the man gasping for air in his arm Eric glances back at Daisy and does the stupidest thing he's ever thought to do. He loosens his grip letting Four manage to get out and away from him. If Eric lost this fight he would move down to second and she'd be first. Knowing he shouldn't lose this fight for her Eric lets his body become more relaxed. When he sees Four moves to punch him he doesn't block it. Instead, he allows him to hit his chest. The class looks at them in shock making Daisy look up to them and forget what she's been thinking about._

 _Four then runs at Eric and grabs him by the waist to push him onto the ground. Eric lets him but not without kicking Four in the chest to look like he's trying. When his back hits the ground Eric spins so Four is on his back with him on top of him. He gets in a few punches before letting Four punch him in the chin. Four shoves Eric to the ground beside him before pouncing on top of him. He punches his face while Eric half-ass tries to block it. Daisy is watching them in confusion about what's happening. Four's fighting techniques are basic and easy to follow Eric should be able to pin him down quickly. So why is Eric the one getting pinned to the ground? Her face is as hard as a rock while watching them. She wants to yell at Eric to fucking grow a pair and just finish the fight but she doesn't. She forces herself to watch him get attacked by Four of all people. Max finally announces when he realizes never one is going to give up and Eric have been on the ground for ten seconds now._

" _That's enough. Winner, Four."_

 _Getting up Four looks around in shock that he actually won. Eric sits up with a bored expression before stomping off the mat. Max looks at his tablet before looks at Eric and shaking his head like he knows Eric should have won. Everyone around knows Eric should have won, he's the best combat fighter here. Eric goes to Daisy side once again without looking at anyone around, not even her. She glaring at him with disbelief while Max calls two more names. When the two start fighting she turns to look at him before spitting out in confusion._

" _What happened out there? You could totally take Four."_

" _I lost. It happens. Now, drop it."_

" _You're an idiot."_

 _He is, he really is. He lost the fight on purpose for the girl beside him. Just so she would be top in the class, all because she was feeling insecure about where she stands in Dauntless. She just something for him to distract himself with. She's only a girl from Amity, he should give a fuck about how she's feeling or where she stands in Dauntless. Yet, he didn't like the idea for her not being alongside him as a leader in Dauntless. She has somehow wedge herself into his life to the point that he'd lose for her. Would she even do it for him?_


	6. Chris's Pub

CHAPTER 6: Chris's Pub

"Hey, Champ. Are going to leave soon?"

"Yeah, let me just-"

Eric stops in the middle of his sentence from the sight of Daisy. He had been finishing an email to Erudite when she came into his office. The look of her makes him forget everything he was thinking about. She's in a tight two-piece dress with a ton of shopping bags in her hands. Her hair is in smooth soft loose curls. Her face has a touch of makeup and her tattoos look brand new. The dress hugs the curves he hasn't seen in a terribly long time. Her legs look like they can go for miles in the heels she's struggling to stand in. Setting down the bags by the door Daisy bites her lips nervously from making Eric speechless before sitting down in a chair in front of his desk. She pulls at one of the curls while asking Eric curiously.

"Like the new look?"

"My opinion doesn't really matter, Sunshine."

"That's what I told Christina and Tris earlier." She laughs while feeling the clean natural on her body, "We've been shopping all afternoon."

"I know." Eric smirks before informing her with a smug look, "Alex gave me a heads up."

"Did he now?" She raises an eyebrow while thinking out loud, "I thought it was time I wore something other than your clothes."

"Good. I was running low on shirts." Eric jokes while looking around the room and suggesting, "Let me grab my things and we can head downstairs for dinner."

"We're going to the Pub tonight, remember?"

"Right. We'll drop off your things and head there then."

With that said Eric gets up and puts a few binders on a shelf before going to grab this thing. Looking around the room Daisy realizes his office has changed since she's last seen it. It was once clean as ever and there used to be a picture of them on his desk. Now the rooms filled with boxes and books. They're all over the ground and shelves, he must have stopped keeping up with it when she died. Looking closely at a box she reads the word Sunshine on it. Getting up from her seat she opens it and finds more files and reports in it. Eric turns to see what she's doing and feels uncomfortable. As she continues to look through it he blurts out in sorrow.

"It's everything I could find about you and about what happened that night."

"Why do you have all this?" She thinks out loud while seeing her ID photo in one folder, "Why haven't you thrown it out?"

"I tried to find you…" Eric confesses while coming to stand beside her as she begins putting the papers back, "And I didn't have the time to throw it out."

She knew the second answer was a lie but she didn't call him out on it. Her mind is so wrapped in the thought of him looking for her. She never really thought he'd look for her, she just assumed he'd believe she died. Everyone else did. Her heart melts in pain at the thought of both of them trying to find each other for two years. They missed a lot of time in those years trying to get back to one another. Closing the box Daisy turns to face Eric, he's not looking at her but at the box instead. He had spent countless of nights with the files in that box trying to find her. It pained him when he finally realized what everyone in Dauntless had, that she was dead. He looks far away in Daisy's eyes like he's back to the day he started that box. Moving to stand in front of Eric she grabs his shirt making him look down at her. She tilts her head and says with her heart on her sleeve.

"I'm here now. We're not going to repeat the past."

"I know, Sunshine." He sighs while setting his hands on her arms while resting his forehead on hers, "I'm never going to let you out of my sight again."

"Good."

Daisy whispers with a shaky breath while her eyes are shut. Their foreheads are still resting on each other in the silence. They just take in the company of one another, the company they lacked for the last few years. It's been rough on both of them, they know it, the faction sees it. Daisy and Eric never really shown their friendship, people knew it was there but the two were too harsh to show it. But now, their friendship is easily shown to the public. They've lost so much time and have been vulnerable these past few weeks because of it. Which is why they have shown it more now than ever. She's been too close to death for them to afford not to show it. Pulling away from her Eric frowns before suggesting tiredly.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

" _Please, Eric! Come on, don't be a buzzkill."_

" _Sunshine, you're drunk."_

" _No. I'm just fucked up."_

 _Daisy giggles while tugging at his hand to agree with her idea. Alex is laughing his ass off at the counter while watching the two. Christina is smirking at them while pouring drinks for customers. Tris was beside Four with Daisy's new camera, they were checking it out to see all it can do. Max is even in a booth with a few leaders drinking. Everyone Daisy knows is at Chris's Pub for her birthday. Christina and Tris had given her a coffee mug, Alex got her a pack of cigarettes and Eric gave her a camera. Christina decorated the bar with Tris and Four earlier for Daisy's birthday. It's well after the time everyone got here, everyone is borderline drunk. Especially Daisy. Eric's been trying to slow her down but everyone else is just encouraging her behind his back. Going behind Eric she grabs one shoulder while saying in a too of an excited voice._

" _We're doing it. It's my birthday. Catch me."_

" _No! Daisy- Damn it."_

 _Eric growls just as Daisy jumps onto his back. He instantly drops his beer and grabs her thighs without hesitation. He curses himself mentally for letting her get too close for him just catch her without thinking. She's laughing into his ear has get's comfortable on his back. She wraps an arm around him while balancing the shot in her free hand. Four looks at the two in complete shock, Alex is crying hysterically while Christina's eyes grow wide in surprise. Tris is frantically trying to work the camera with an idea in her mind. People around the bar are glancing at them in confusion. They probably think this is a start of a fight from knowing the two. Eric glances up at her with an annoyed expression but it softens when seeing her cheek against his in happiness. He only saw her in pure happiness a few times and every time he did he couldn't help but see happy too._

 _Everyone knows Eric and Daisy tolerate each other more than anyone here but for them to do something actually friendly with one another is a whole different thing. People see them walking around together and eating but other than that and a few fights and glares Dauntless didn't really know what to label their relationship. They were the two most exclusive short-tempered people in the faction. For people to see them actually enjoying someone's company is rare. Maybe it's the fact that it's Daisy's birthday or the drinks but they look so free of the weight on their shoulders at this moment. Raising her shot glass to show she's about to slam it Daisy glances down at Eric who's staring at her with an expression on she's allowed to see. Her smile widens at the sight before a big flash goes off in front of them. They both turn to see Tris holding her camera with a panic expression from not realizing the flash is on. Dropping Daisy immediately Eric storms toward Tris shouting._

" _Give me that fucking camera."_

" _No! Eric, you're going to break it!"_

* * *

"Shit… There are more people here than I remember."

"Well, you haven't been here in three years. It's gotten popular."

Alex snorts while sipping his drink casually with Eric across from him in a booth. Daisy, Christina, and Tris were dancing in the crowd in front of them. Four and Max are talking at the counter, Will's with a few of his buddies in a booth near them. The Pub is packed, Eric has never seen it this crowded. Christina had connected her place with the building beside it awhile back without Eric even knowing about it. That's how little he came after Daisy disappeared and it shows from Eric's awkwardness in the place. He keeps glancing at Daisy moving her hips between Tris and Christina on the dance floor. Occasionally she'll motion for him to come dance with her but he always shakes his head. He doesn't dance and she knows this but she'll always keep trying. He watches her move to the beat until Alex speaks up while a waitress gives them another round.

"I'm glad y'all are back. It hasn't been the same."

"Shut up."

Eric snorts with an amused expression while taking a swig of his beer. Alex's right though, things haven't been the same for a while. Eric never went out anymore because Daisy was never there to get him out of the house. The Pub wasn't the same without Eric's glares and Daisy's recklessness on Thursday. Alex and Eric's friendship wasn't as strong when Daisy left but to be far Eric stopped doing everything that reminded him of Daisy. Which includes seeing Alex, she's the reason he's in Eric's life. With that though Eric looks back to Daisy once again, she's twerking on Christina with a drunk smile plaster on her face. He chuckles at the sight before Alex asks knowingly causing his eyes to leave her once again.

"So what have you and Daisy been doing lately?"

"We're just trying to get her adjusted back into Dauntless."

"Nothing else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Are you two actually going to have the balls this time to be more than just friends." Alex tells him honestly knowing he's one of the few who can call him out, "You can't seriously be only old friends after thinking she died three years ago."

"We are." Eric shrugs while watching Alex suspiciously, "Plain and simple."

"You got to be kidding me." He shakes his head before pointing dramatically at Daisy, "You fucking thought she was dead for three years and when she turns up alive you're just going to back to being close friends and nothing more?"

"Yes. You're pissing me off now."

"I don't get you guys." Alex leans back in his seat and looks at Eric in disbelief, "How can you two be so close but not enough to take what Y'all are to the next level."

"Shut the fuck up, Alex."

Eric rolls his eyes at him while chugging the rest of this drink tired of this conversation. Of course, he has thought of taking what they had to the next level. How could he not? She the only woman he cared so much for that he was willing to give up is position as a leader, try to find her for a year and let her live with him. They've been close since they transferred so it has occurred to be something more. He could never do it though, he could never bring himself to try when he thought about the idea. He likes how they are now and doesn't want to trade that for anything. When she disappeared he had nothing, he felt like nothing without her here. So he's going to enjoy what he was with her now instead of pushing it to be something more. Looking around them slowly then Eric leans in and tells Alex honestly knowing he can trust him.

"Even if I wanted to Daisy's not in a state of mind for that right now."

"How so?"

"The past few years really did a number on her." Eric confesses while looks at Alex in defeat, "I'm just trying to get her back how she use to be."

"Eric… That's never going to happen." Alex tells him the worst thing he could, "What happened to her is going to be stuck with her for the rest of her life. I did surgery on her, I saw scars after scars on her back."

"I'm just trying to get her to move on from what happened." Eric sighs while going back to watching her, "She won't be able to be a leader if she can't move past it."

"What if she isn't a leader anymore?"

"What would she do then? Work here?" Eric spits out getting annoyed once again, "Fuck no. She a leader-"

"Why won't you to come and dance!" Daisy whines while coming up to them with a pouty expression and hiccuping drunkenly, "It'll be more fun… Eric…."

"I might in a little while." Alex shrugs while pretending that they weren't just talking about her, "Is Christina still out there?"

"No, but she will be back soon." Daisy smirks at Alex unusual question while sliding into the booth beside Eric, "What about you, Champ?"

"Hard pass." He raises an eyebrow and looks down at her, "I rather just watch you dance."

"I bet you do." She winks playfully while taking a sip of his drink without permission, "We should get another round of…"

Starting to feel pain in her head Daisy stops what she's saying and holds her head. When alcohol is affecting her in a way it never has before. The guys look at her in worry instantly from her expression. Eric turns more to look at her closely. She feels pain in her head but it feels like it's not really there. It's almost as if she feels the memory of the pain. A ringing sound begins to fill her ears and her breathing becomes quicker in panic. She looks at Eric in horror when she sees him talking to her but not actually hearing him. Her heart starts pounding while Eric's face begins to look like Evelyn Easton, the leader of the factionless. Shaking her head Daisy begins whimpering out knowing it's not real.

"You're not here! You're not real."

Daisy then stumbles out of the booth and toward the front doors. She doesn't notice Eric following after her quickly, all she sees and hears is Evelyn. Once she's out of the bar she trips over herself drunkenly while getting away from the blaring music. Once the music is gone from her ears the ringing sound is gone as well. She leans onto the wall trying to catch her breath and get the image of Evelyn out of her mind. Hands touch her back in the next moment making her jump and spin around. She looks up at sees Eric staring at her in fear of what's happening to her. The image of Evelyn slowly leaves and is replaced with the form of Eric. Sighing in relief Daisy lean onto the way and tries to calm her breathing. She begins to hear Eric snap at her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Daisy? Can you hear me? Daisy! Look at me. Damn it."

"It's okay… I'm fine." She breathes out as her heartbeat goes back to normal, "I'm sorry. I saw something else. I saw someone else…"

"Does Alex need to look you over?" Eric then moves his hands to her cheeks to keep her gaze on him, "I'll go get him-"

"No! No." She snaps not wanting to be looked at as if she's still ill, "Can we just go home? I've just drunk too much. I'm lightweight now."

"Yeah, of course." Eric says while still inspecting her body for any sign of pain, "I been wanting to leave anyway. Come on."

Eric pulls her away from the wall and wraps an arm around her shoulder to keep her from tripping over herself. She's leaning into him as they walk down the pavement, they've forgotten all about their friends. Daisy's still trying to calm down from what she just saw and Eric is trying to hold himself from getting Alex to look her over. This wasn't good, Eric can feel it. Alex is once again right, Daisy might not ever be the same person she used to be. He keeps telling himself she just needs to adjust but this goes beyond that. He needs to know what happens to her so he knows how to get the panic attacks to stop. As they walk silently to their apartment building Daisy whispers like she's reading his mind while hiccuping.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't apologize, Sunshine." He snaps with venom in his words while directing her to a door near them, "Don't. This is not your doing."

"If I had just stayed in Dauntless… None of this would be happening."

"I don't want to hear any more of this. You're fine."

"But what if I'm not?"

* * *

" _I can't fucking believe you."_

" _Why? He's my friend, Eric!"_

" _You know how much I hate that stiff."_

 _Daisy and Eric are storming out of the Pub late at night with expressions that could kill. People around them are moving away from just seeing the tension between them. Everyone in Dauntless had learned soon to not be remotely near them when pissing or they be in the crossfire. Daisy's heels click on the pavement and Eric boots stomp on it. Eric's mood dropped when Four came up to Daisy tonight, she had invited him to hang with them this Thursday night. Eric wasn't having it, she was yelling at her in the bar before they both storm out of the place completely. Everyone in the Pub stayed inside for their own safety and left the two to do what they did best. Argue. Eric picks up his pace but Daisy does too to keep up with him as she snaps with venom._

" _Just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to! I like him, he's a friend."_

" _Does it look like I give a shit?" Eric says like it's ridiculous while turning the corner, "I don't want him even in the same room at us."_

" _You can't be serious?!" She practically shouts and stops following him, "This is ridiculous. Please don't tell me you're jealous that I invited him out with us just this once."_

" _I'm not jealous." Eric bursts out laughing while turning to face her, "Don't be so stupid."_

" _Don't be so dramatic." Daisy spits out while coming up to him closely, "He can be around me when you're in the room, Eric."_

" _I'm done with your company if you pull that shit with me again," Eric announces while taking a threatening step closer to her, "If you ever make me have to see him-"_

" _Company? My company?" Daisy thinks out loud in disbelief, "You can't even say we're friends. After everything you still can't say the words?"_

" _I don't have friends."_

" _Good to know." She shoves him, all she sees is red while walking away from him, "Good to know our time in Dauntless has been bullshit to you."_

 _Eric watches her walk away from him, frustration fills the air around him. The whole faction knows he doesn't give anyone comfort or soothing words. He's ruthless, short-tempered, and borderline cruel to people. Daisy knows this, hell, she's the exact same way. She's the same way to everyone but apparently him. She's always trying to get him to talk about things he doesn't even want to think about, this topic included. Why couldn't their unspoken words be enough for her? They were for him. His comfort from her are the nights they eat dinner together, the days training alone, the Thursday usual drinking. That's all he needed to know that she's his but of course she wanted the actually fucking words. Not done with this fight Eric follows her while shouting._

" _Stop being such a god damn girl and-"_

" _A girl? A fucking girl?" She turns around to face him with flames practically coming from her eyes. Storming toward him once again Daisy looks like she's about to take down the famous Eric Coulter. Halfway to him she takes off one of her shoes and throws it at him while shouting, "This damn girl took down half of her class. This girl can make a grown man cry. THIS girl can make Eric Coulter be actually nice at times. You should be lucky I'm being a god damn girl."_

" _And that's the very reason…" He catches the shoes before walking to reach her and sighing in defeat that she's getting what she wants, "Why you're the only one I keep close to me."_

" _That's not what I wanted to hear, Eric."_

" _But that's what you're going to hear." Eric declares while grabbing her hip possessively before ordering, "Now, we're going home and you're going to drop this little argument."_

" _As long as you don't flip shit when you see Four and I talking."_

" _We'll see. Let's go, Sunshine."_

" _I'm not like everyone else Eric. You can't threaten me into doing what you want."_

" _I wish I fucking could."_

* * *

"Eric… Eric… You awake?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah. I'm awake. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

Daisy mumbles embarrassedly while standing in the doorway of his bedroom. She looks uncomfortable for being there but couldn't bring herself to sleep in the guest room. The apartment is dark but she can still see his body lying in the middle of his bed. He's on his back with his chest exposed, his sheets are around his waist. She stands in a light blue lace nightgown, she had bought it with the girls earlier that day. It's in the middle of the night, Daisy has sobered up since they got back from the Pub tonight. Eric is staring at her tiredly with his eyes half open, confused on why she's awake he sits up and rubs his eyes. Her foot rubs her calf nervously while asking him like a child.

"Can I sleep with you?"

He stares at her trying to figure out what she wants while still being half asleep. He didn't hear screaming or any commotion in her room all night. But that's only because she hasn't been sleeping apparently. Eric can see her curves underneath the nightgown that ends at the top of her thighs. One of the straps is hanging off her shoulder while she pulls at her hair. Looking at her then he knows he couldn't say no. When has he ever been able to say no to her? Yawning he motions for her to come in while saying.

"Yeah. Come here, Sunshine."

Slowly coming towards him Daisy feels his hands grab her waist and tug her onto the bed like a doll. She lets him pull her to his side and pulls up the covers. She sighs from feeling the warmth in his bed that lacks in her own. When Eric is not satisfied with where she's laying he tugs her closer to him. He moves her until her back is against his chest and her ass is brushes his crotch. Wrapping an arm around her waist Eric snuggles his face into her shoulder without thinking. She then tangles her legs with his until one of his legs is between hers. His hand holds on her possessively while his eyes close again. Seconds later he softly hears her sniffling next to him, it only makes him lean into her more. He doesn't know what to do other than hold her close for comfort in his bed.

Eric has been starved, shot at, threatened, and so much more but being here for Daisy has to be the hardest thing he's ever done. It's not the fact that he's being there for Daisy that's so hard to do, that's rather easy. But to be there for her while watching her in pain and struggling to come back from three years of hell is. When she was in pain it's like he is, he felt completely powerless. How can he help her mentally? He was never one to comfort people and to be soft rather than cruel. He has to be for her, to help her get through all this and she knows he's trying his best. That's all she can hope and ask for of him. He could have pushed her away when she came back or dropped her when realizing she has more badge than before but he didn't. He would have if it was anyone else. But she's all he has and he's all she has. That how it's always been and that's how it always will be.

"I'm sorry…" Daisy whispers into the silence while trying not to cry, "I'm sorry I'm not the woman you expected to come back."

"Hey." Eric pulls her so she lays on her back and he's able to look down at her, "You're exactly how I pictured you."

"No, I'm not." She wipes her eyes while thinking about everything that has happened, "I can barely walk, I can't stand in front of a crow or drink without panicking. I can't even fucking sleep without you there."

"Your wounds will heal soon and you'll grow used to drinking like we used to. You just get nervous in a crowd right now, after a few more times it won't even faze you." Eric lists out while pushing her hair back onto his pillow with an amused smile, "Plus, I like having a woman in my bed so that's not really a problem for you."

"You really think I can get through this?"

"I know you can, Sunshine." His raises an eyebrow then and smirks at her, "And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one who has the balls to actually ask to sleep in my bed."

"Shut up, you asshole."


	7. Daisy's Office

CHAPTER 7: Daisy's Office

A warm breath touches Daisy's neck, she wakes up humming softly. She can feel Eric's heavy arm draped over her petite body. One of his legs is pushed up between her bare legs. His face is snuggling into her neck and his chest is pressed against her back. She can feel his warmth like a fire, she sighs in shrinks into him more. Daisy didn't want to leave this moment of safety, Eric is like a shield she never wants to lose. The sun is shining through the windows in his bedroom letting her know they should get up for the day. She only moves so she can face him though, she wanted a few selfish seconds more with him like this. His eyes are closed and his breathing is slow. Staring at his facial figures Daisy couldn't help but touch them.

Her fingers move against his chin then to his cheeks. He looks so peaceful, all his work and frustration has gone from his expression. All of the last nights worried are forgotten to the two. Her soft fingers move to trace his nose then around his eyes. For a second she can picture herself waking up every morning like this, in Eric's arms. She knows he'd never let himself get that vulnerable though. All the girls he's been with have never been anything but casual hookups. Maybe that's why he never tried with her because he knew it wouldn't be casual and that's all he could handle. Her touch moves to his forehead when his eyes flutter open tiredly. He's still for a moment as he tries to figure out what's going on. Not pulling away from her fingers Eric asks while closing his eyes again.

"What are you doing, Sunshine?"

"Nothing…"

"It doesn't feel like nothing." He sighs from enjoying the feeling of her fingers move down his nose, "You trying to remember me by heart?"

"No." She smiles while pushing her fingers through his messy hair, "I already know you by heart."

"Cocky this morning aren't we?" He smirks while opening one eye to look at her curiously, "If you wanted to touch me all you had to do is ask."

"I don't need to ask." She giggles while her fingers move to touch his eyebrows, "I know you'll let me… I think you like the idea of me touching you."

"Careful, Sunshine." His hand on her hip tightens while her fingers graze his lips, "Don't start something you can't finish."

Her smile widens at the silent challenge before her fingers move to touch his neck lazily. His expression is unreadable as he watches her curiously. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the feeling of her fingers. They're soft and light on his skin, she's touching him like she may burn him. Waking up with the feeling of her fingers on him made his chest melt. If anyone had touched him he would freeze in alarm but when she does it's like she's taking the weight on his shoulders clean off. She looking at him in a way only she's able to look at him, with care. No one had a caring look on their face when seeing him, only she was able to. Somehow she's able to give him that without realizing it. When she looked at him it almost made him believe he wasn't that bad of a person he's made out to be. Her fingers move down his neck to his chest making him send her a look while raising his leg between hers. It reaches a part of her body that makes her gasp in surprise and stop her movement.

"I told you…" Eric begins to say with a shit-eating smirk while his fingers tickle her side, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"I get it. I get it." She laughs when he tickles her harder making her squirm, "Now, stop. Eric!"

Shrieking Daisy tries to get out of Eric's grasp but he has a tight hold on her. He laughs at her trying to squirm away from him. Getting on top of her he tickles her harder causing her to kick her legs wildly. He smiles brightly down at her loving the sight underneath him. Daisy is sprawled out on his bed with her hair all over his pillows. Her light blue lace nightgown brightens his dark sheets and her laugh lifts the mood in the air. At this moment he wasn't a Dauntless leader or even a part of a faction. At this moment he's just Eric Coulter, the part of Eric that is carefree of everything around him. All of Daisy past is forgotten from the expression on Eric's face. All her doubts and fears have left her mind. She's just Daisy Moore, not a lost leader, not a victim or dead. Just Daisy, the girl Eric remembers her as.

The Dauntless comes out in her when she finally has the strength to spin them. She's on top of him now trying to pin his arms so he can't tickle her anymore. Her legs are around his waist with her hair falling down on her shoulder. When he lets her pin his arms beside his head their laughs turn into heavy breathing. They stay like that to catch their breaths but not long after that does Eric sit up. His shirtless chest touches her covered one with her still sitting on his lap. He moves some of her hair off her shoulder making her tilt her head. His hand rests on her shoulder when it's done messing with her hair. Her eyes darken when his hand moves down her arm and grazes the side of her breast. Eric notices and begins to feel heavy between his legs. When her hand moves to touch the back of his hair Eric interrupts the mood by suggesting.

"Let's get breakfast, Sunshine."

"Pancakes?"

* * *

" _Eric… Eric! Eric fucking Coulter! Come on! I want to get breakfast!"_

 _Shouting in the hall Daisy is in front of Eric's apartment banging her fist on his apartment. She had texted him this morning she wanted to get breakfast. He said he be out in a second and it's been 30 minutes. So now she causing a scene knowing he'll come out from that. Seconds later after banging on his door once again, Daisy sees the door finally open. It's not Eric though coming out from the apartment. It's a woman with blond hair and a pierced lip. Her button up shirt is missing a few buttons and is wanting to come off her shoulder. Her shoes are in her hands while she angrily zips up her pants. She storms out of the apartment not even noticing Daisy out in the hall as she snaps to the man still inside the apartment._

" _I can't believe you're just going to kick me out without notice!"_

" _You're lucky I let you stay the night." Eric smirks at the stranger while leaning on the doorway before turning to Daisy, "You ready to go?"_

" _I've been waiting 30 minutes." Daisy folds her arms annoyed, "Fuck yeah, I'm ready."_

" _Wait… Are you kicking me out for her?" The woman finally notices Daisy while pointing at her in disgust, "The Amity transfer?! You've got to be kidding me."_

" _Is that any way to talk to your superior?" Daisy then comes close to her while her hand grazes her gun on her hip, "Last time I checked I was a leader at this faction."_

" _Oh, please." The woman snorts while putting her hands on her hips and turning to look at Eric directly, "Eric, seriously, are you picking her over me?"_

" _I find this all this rather amusing." Eric raises an eyebrow before locking his door and going beside Daisy, "For you to actually believe I'd choose someone other than Daisy."_

" _If you haven't noticed." Daisy smiles at her sweetly while dramatically grabbing Eric's arm and leaning on it, "I'm the only woman really in Eric's life. So fuck off before you're not even able to see his life."_

 _The woman huffs before stomping off without her shoes on. Daisy and Eric tried holding in their laughs as they watch her walk away. She's pretty, Daisy notices, so it's not hard for her to imagine Eric spending a night with her. That's all they ever were though, a one night stand. He didn't need another girl seriously in his life when he has Daisy. It's not like he really has a choice though. Daisy wouldn't let him get that close to another woman. The two look at each other with smiles that they only show each other before heading to the elevator. They closely side by side before Daisy comments with a shit eating grin._

" _I like her, you should invite her to hang with us."_

" _Very funny, Sunshine."_

" _What? All I'm saying is she could be the one, Champ."_

" _Shut the fuck up. Just be glad she didn't try to pull your hair like the last girl."_

" _Yeah. Thank god." Daisy sighs while they reach the elevator, "You really need to pick classier girls to fuck with. It's causing me to lose hair."_

" _Well, maybe you should stop coming over when they're over." Eric points out when the elevator doors open, "They're easier to deal with when you don't come barging in."_

" _Or maybe you could date someone."_

" _There's not a single person I want to talk to after I fuck them."_

" _You sure about that, Champ?"_

* * *

"Sunshine, chill. Are there even pancakes underneath the syrup?"

"Shut the fuck up and eat your bacon."

Eric and Daisy are sitting at the center table in the lunchroom. It's a table that can seat eight people but no one wants to chance sitting with them. Tons of people are here eating breakfast at this moment, Fridays are always when the best meals are served in the pit. Daisy stopped drenching her pancakes with syrup and moves to grab her fork and knife. Eric has a more reasonable breakfast, it's bacon, eggs, bread, and cantaloupe. Usually, Eric wouldn't let her eat something that unhealthy because they're working out later. But she needs to get her weight back to normal and they won't start working out until next week. People around them are watching the two like they are wild animals in a zoo but the two are used to it. She's going to town on her pancakes when Eric suggests while taking a sip of his coffee.

"We should set up your office today. It's probably full of boxes."

"Sure thing." Daisy agrees while pointing out, "Alex wants me to come back so he can take out the stitches later."

"Okay, we'll do that first then-"

"Daisy Moore." One of her old initiates, Peter Hayes, comes to stand by her with a smug expression, "Good to see you again. I've missed you."

"Wish I could say the same." She glares at before waving her knife at him, "Beat it before you piss me off."

Peter Haye was in training with Tris and Christina when Eric, Four, and Daisy were all trainers. He was a good fighter but a terrible person throughout it all. He always made sexual jokes around her and tried to push her buttons. They punished him for all of it but he never could stop. She wanted to fail him but Four and Eric said they could from how good he was scoring. So here he is as a Dauntless member and still a pain in her ass.

"I just wanted to say you look great." Peter shrugs while making no move to leave, "Everyone here is glad you still have a fine piece of ass. We've missed having a hot-"

Daisy is out of her chair in a second and tackles him onto their table beside their food. Her knife she was using for her pancakes is against his throat while one of her boots keeps his hand pinned down. Her free hand is pinning his other hand down. Eric has an eyebrow raised while casually watching them with a coffee mug to his lips. He didn't make a move to do anything about Peter from knowing Daisy would like she always does. Everyone around them has stopped talking to look at her in fear. Max, Tori, and Harrison were at a table little ways down still talking since this scene was all too normal. Daisy tightens the knife of Peter's neck while spitting out in disgust.

"Is that any way to talk to your leader?"

"I was joking, Daisy!" Peter cries out while breathing heavily, "Get off me!"

"If you ever come onto me like that again I will not hesitate to throw you over the wall."

"Okay! Okay! Chill!"

Slowly she gets off him but her knife is still at his throat. Grabbing his shirt and pulling him up from the table to stand Daisy nicks his neck. It starts to bleed but all she does it shove him away from her. He runs off in the opposite direction of them without looking back. Everyone begins going back to what they were doing. Daisy sits back in her seat across from Eric and cleans her knife off before going back to eating her pancakes. Eric smirks proudly at her before pointing out with his fork in his hand.

"That's new. I didn't know you can do that with your boot."

"You don't know a lot about woman fashion, Champ."

Daisy informs him while sticking out her touch at him teasingly. Her outfit is different than it was yesterday, it wasn't a sexy dress for a night on the town. It's an outfit that screams for battle and war. Her long hair is in a french braid to keep out of her face, this way it doesn't give her a headache like ponytails do. She has a little bit of makeup on but her face still looks natural besides the dark red lipstick that matches her leather jacket. She's wearing black skinny jeans with black knee-high boots. Her black tank top it tucked into her jeans, on her pants is a thin black belt. Over her shirt is a dark red leather jacket that fits her figure perfectly. She stands out with the dark red color on her but it screams Dauntless. Her gun is strapped to her side and he knows she has a knife in her boot. She always puts it there when she wears boots. Eric can still see her leader markings and the handful of piercing on each ear.

She has a ring in her nose instead of a stud. If she took her jacket off he could see the sleeve of tattoos on her left arm. Daisy only has her leader and left arm tattoos. Most people in dauntless have tattoos everywhere but she likes them on one spot, her left arm. Just like her Eric only has one place for his tattoos. His only tattoos are on his lower arms and on his neck, they don't go higher than his elbows. He has the leaders symbol on his neck. His lower arms both have the same patterns, they look identical to Daisy. Eric has his piercing above his eyebrow and the ones in his eyes in like usual. He's wearing a tight black shirt that makes his muscles look bigger than you'd think. Over his shirt is a black vest, he's wearing fitted black pants and black plain boots on. His hair is combed back on top. The two were a sight to see in Dauntless, they look like the definition of Dauntless.

"Finish your pancakes, Sunshine." Eric then orders with an amused gaze, "We have things to do today."

"... Done." She shoves a few more bites in her mouth before getting up and Eric up from his seat, "Let's go."

* * *

" _I'm not going to stop hanging with Eric. You're being ridiculous."_

" _Not I'm not. Babe, you're always with him and you're my girlfriend!"_

" _We're leaders, we're going to be around each other a lot."_

 _Daisy sighs while her current boyfriend, Mark Fear, follows her around her office. They've been dating a few months now, it's not serious but it's serious enough for them to be having this argument. Eric and Daisy were having lunch in her office, just as Eric was leaving to go back to his office Mark came in. He had lunch for the two of them and when he noticed the trash she was throwing away he realized Eric and her already ate together. Which caused this current fight. Eric had a shit-eating smirk on his face when he saw Mark's pissed off expression. He didn't say anything, he just raised an eyebrow at Daisy before leaving to go back to work. So instead of going back to work, Daisy was fighting with Mark about the one and only Eric Coulter. His hands are on his hips as he shouts in frustration while Daisy goes back to her desk._

" _You guys do everything together, Daisy. You eat together, go out together, drink together, work together. Tell me one thing you two don't do together."_

" _We don't use the bathroom at the same…" Daisy begins to say before she remembers initiation, "Nevermind…"_

" _Oh my god. I can't do this anymore." Mark waves his arms in defeat, "You have to choose, me or him? Now."_

" _Him."_

" _Excuse me?" Mark thinks out loud in disbelief from how fast she answered that, "Just like that? You're going to pick him over me? We've been dating for months now."_

" _And I've known him since I got here." Daisy shrugs while looking down at her files, "If you think I'd choose anyone over Eric, you're wrong."_

" _Who would ever even pick Eric Coulter?" Mark blurts out in shock from what's happening, "He's rude, violent, and just downright cruel."_

" _I would choose him." Daisy snaps while getting bored for this conversation, "And I just did. Show yourself the door, would you."_

" _I can't believe this." Mark storms to the door while pointing at her, "You're acting like these past months meant nothing to you!"_

" _Because Eric means everything to me. You should know this! He introduced you to me!" Daisy yells knowing Eric will hear everything in his office but she didn't care. She just wanted him to leave before he pissed her off even more, "He might be cruel to you and everyone else but when people were to me he wasn't. He may be violent to people but he's never to me. So I don't want to hear how it's a shock that I'd pick him out of everyone. He's the only stable thing in my life and if you can't deal with that you can fuck off."_

 _Mark stares her down not knowing what to say, she looks back to her laptop like he's already left the room. He's a sweet guy, paid for her meal, opened her doors, and kissed her on the cheek. He has short brown hair with a slight beard and nice muscles. Both of his arms are covered in tattoos and he has green eyes. But he's no Eric Coulter, he could never be what Eric is in her life. Taking one last look at Daisy he storms out and slams the door for the whole floor to hear. It's only seconds from then that she gets a text from Eric. She can feel the smirk on his lips when reading the message._

 _ **Eric: I mean everything to you, Sunshine?**_

 _ **Daisy: Shut the fuck up and get back to work.**_

* * *

"Everything looks good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can do everything you did before, your wounds have healed nicely."

"Thanks. So I don't have to come back?"

Daisy stands up from the hospital bed and faces Alex, he's writing something on a form. He had just checked out all her wounds and her blood. Eric is at Daisy's office cleaning it out for her while she's doing this checkup. Alex finishes what's he's writing before putting it back on the counter and turning to her with a proud smile and open arms. She can't help but return it, Alex has always brightened her mood by just being him. He has long brown hair that's always pulled back into a man bun with a thick bread. His face underneath all the hair is slim and sharp. Daisy knows he's good with the ladies after the countless nights at the Pub. He's never tried anything with her knowing Eric all too well. He's fit and muscular in a slim kind of way. Eric and he are about the same height. He's got tattoos covering his arms and back. If she didn't know Eric she might even try going out with him but they're too close for that now. Hugging Alex tightly Daisy pulls away while he explains.

"As long as you and Eric don't get frisky then you shouldn't have to come back."

"We don't get frisky." She sends him a look before teasing, "We get rough."

"Oh, I like where this is going." He jumps onto the bed and raises an eyebrow, "Tell me more."

"There's nothing to tell you." She shrugs while putting on her jacket, "We're only friends."

"That's what he said when I asked."

"I'm surprised you even got that out of him."

"But seriously." Alex tilts his head at her before asking, "Are you two ever going to actually date? As you guy's best friend I need to know so I can start planning my wedding toast."

"I don't think he wants anything long term." She explains while sitting down beside him slowly, "I've never seen him have a girlfriend before. You know me, I prefer relationships over hookups."

"I know, which is why you're the only one who could get him to settle down."

"He's not into me that way anyway." She gets up when checking the time knowing she needs to get going, "He's had years to show interest and he hasn't."

"Wow…" Alex looks at her differently while getting up and opening the door for her, "You two really are oblivious."

"What do you mean?"

"He has shown interest in you by just being around you more than a minute."

"Very funny. I know Eric, he doesn't beat around the bush when he wants something."

"Oh, I know that." Alex smirks as the two of them walk out of the room and in the hallway, "But I do know if he had to choose to settle down with someone it would be with you and only you."

"Yeah because I'm the only one who can deal with him long enough to settle down."

"True…" Alex smirks while shoving her lightly as they reach the exit of the infirmary, "Now go. You're making my patients nervous."

"Good." She winks at him while walking away as she calls out to him, "I'll see you Thursday night."

Walking to the elevator Daisy doesn't notice anyone staring at her. She's making a beeline to her office. It's right beside Eric's office, it was his idea to have next door offices. Going up the elevator Daisy grows excited, she's finally going to be something productive. All she's been doing the past few weeks is hanging with Tris and Christina, getting check-ups with Alex, and spending time with Eric at their apartment. She's been needing to do something to keep her mind away from what happened to her and this is just perfect. Reaching her door she finds it wide open with Eric throwing some boxes in a big ben. Leaning on the doorway she knocks on the wall while saying.

"Hey, Champ."

"Sunshine." He turns to look at her while grabbing another empty cardboard box, "Hey."

The office looks almost as she left it, besides the furniture being a little dusty. Her desk is in front of a wall made up of windows. She has two couches and a coffee table in one corner. The pot that usually has a plant in it is empty between the couches. One wall is covered in shelves, most of them are empty from files other leaders have probably used. There are still some things on it though, there's a few files, binders, and books on them. Her desk has her computer, a mug of pens and pencils, a picture frame, and a Daisies in a pot with a bow on it. Smiling at the Daisies Daisy goes to her desk and picks them up. Eric sees what she's doing and explains while wiping his hands on his pants.

"Four stopped by. That's from him."

"I know just where to put them." Daisy smells them before setting them on the coffee table, "That was sweet of him."

"I guess." Eric shrugs suddenly seeming bored, "All we need to do now is dust off everything and this place should be good."

"Okay…" Daisy sighs while looking around the place before coming back to the desk and noticing the picture frame, "Did you put this there?"

"Uh, yeah." Eric moves to look at the photo with her, "You didn't put it anywhere at the apartment."

The photo is the two of them the day of one of her birthdays. It the one where she's on his back at the Pub. She stares at it for a moment with a soft smile. He watches her carefully trying to figure out what she's thinking. Should he have put it there? Maybe he should have just left it at home. He thought it would be good to have in her office but she's not saying anything. Looking away from the picture Daisy turns to him and thinks out loud with a wide smile.

"I'm glad you put it there."

"Good."

"I think this will be good for me." Daisy then declares while tugging at the end of his shirt softly, "I feel like working again will help me move on with my life."

"I hope so, Sunshine."

"So what's my first assignment?"

"You'll start by training the initiates of this year with Four."


	8. It's Still Her

CHAPTER 8: It's Still Her

" _Moore and Dixon. On the mat. Now."_

 _Daisy turns from the body bag and looks to her trainer, Max. They've only started with combat moves this week. He had such a big class he hasn't critique her yet, so why is he asking for her to fight someone already? A boy walks onto the mat with broad shoulder and thick arms. She swallows nervously before following him onto the mat. The class begins to stand around them to watch. Daisy doesn't have the muscles yet to take him down, she's quick so that will have to be her way to win this fight. The boy, Dixon, is two heads taller than her. He towers over her as they wait for Max to let them start. Panicking Daisy knows she this won't be easy, how could this be a fair fight for her first time? She glances at the class and sees Champ, Eric Coulter, watching her curiously. They've only griped at one another, all they ever do was glare each other down. However, she sees no glare on his face only confusion and curiosity. Max looks between the two before nodding at them to begin._

 _Putting up her hands in defense Daisy waits for the kid to make the first move. She hasn't seen him fight and to be honest this is the first time she's seen him in their class. That just how big this class is. His hands are up ready to fight, they circle around one another until he throws the first punch. She blocks it but isn't able to move away from his other fist aimed at her ribs. It hits her hard and she leans over from the pain. She tries to breathe, it knocked the wind out of her form the force. When he goes in for another punch she blocks it and knees him in the chest. He groans and looks back at her in anger. She guesses he didn't realize she'd try to fight back. The next thing she sees is his fist in her face. It hits her hard causing blood to come out of her nose. She stays standing not bothering to wipe the blood dripping from her nostrils. Throwing a punch at the boy Daisy misses from his fast reflects. He takes that chance to sweep her legs._

 _She falls to the ground hard, her head hits the mat. It breaks the skin on her eyebrow making that too start to bleed. Her brain feels loose in her head and it takes her a moment to regain her thoughts. The boy turns to look at Max silently asking if he's done with his weak opponent. What could she do to possibly win this? The guy was twice her size, have more muscle in on arm than her whole body and Max hasn't given her any advice yet to her fighting. It dawns on her why she's really fighting this boy. Max wants to take her off the first rank in the class, he wants to be able to take off points to push her down in the class. A simple fight like this would do the trick. This wasn't a fight she's going to win and she knows it. He took her down in only a few minutes like it was child's play. With that in mind Daisy glances at Max knowing what she has to do. She'll just have to not lay on the ground long enough for him to call a winner. Getting up slowly Daisy looks at her opponent with her bloody eyebrow raised before asking cocky._

" _Is that all you got?"_

 _He turns around surprised she back to her feet already. Not saying anything he comes up to her with his fists held up. She goes back to her defensive position and looks at him dead in the eyes. When he swings she pulls back but in the process, he grabs her arm and pulls her close enough to hit her. This time it hits her in the jaw, she tries to get his hand off her but it becomes difficult when he keeps punching the side of her face with the other. He hits her enough in the jaw that blood starts filling the inside of her mouth. Finally having enough of the blows she grabs the fist he's been punching her with and twists it. When she twists it enough he lets go of her arm giving her the room to punch him in the chest. The air is knocked out of his lungs but he's still able to yank his arm free from her. When he pulls back to look at her she smirks before spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the mat between them. He looks startled by the sight and even more worried when she laughs at him saying._

" _Oh, come on. You can do better than that. Hit me again."_

 _The boy turns to look at Max but he doesn't do anything but watch with interest. Daisy looks more insane than weak at this point. It's only because she's become angry with her situation. Max put up against a boy he knows she can't beat. If Max has his way it would be a knockout fight. Daisy won't give him the satisfaction though. If she loses this fight it won't be because she wouldn't stand back up from the mat. Looking at the boy with a dangerous gaze she knows the boy is getting nervous about what he has to do to win. Moving closer to her the boy punches her in the ribs without her even defending herself. Blood comes out of her mouth but she doesn't fall from the hit. She simply looks at him and tilts her head while yelling._

" _Was I supposed to feel that? Harder!"_

 _He punches her again, harder. She falls to the ground kneeling, closing her eyes trying to block out the pain she gets back up. Wiping the blood from her nose it goes across her cheek. Sending him a bored look Daisy waits for him to strike again. It's not even a fight anymore and that's how Daisy wants it to seem. She won't win this fight so why try? She won't lose as long as she keeps standing, that's all she has going for her. Max begins to notice what she's doing and his curious expression turns into a dark one. The class is looking at her like she's batshit crazy while Eric is looking at her as if he's admiring her. The boy kicks her in the stomach and she falls onto her back. Coughing out blood onto the mat Daisy is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. After a few seconds, she stands back up while mocking the boy by acting like she's going to play in this little fight. Wiping more blood from her face to her shoulder she laughs at the kid while cruelling teasing him._

" _Oh, so close. Try again. Maybe this time I'll stay on the ground-"_

" _That's enough." Max finally announces while stepping on the mat, "If you can't take this exercise training seriously I'll take points off."_

" _Exercise? You got to be fucking kidding me." Daisy bursts out laughing while pointing at him with a hatred gaze, "This is a bloodbath and you know it. You don't help me for a week, then put me against this guy my first match." She comes up to Max to stand face to face with him before declaring in disgust, "If you don't want me to be first ranked in your class find someone better than me."_

 _With that said she spits more blood out of her mouth onto the floor beside his boots. She looks back up at him with a challenging look before walking away to stop the bleeding. Max watches her with an eyebrow raised, how did she know? He couldn't inform her the leader in Dauntless wanted her in the lower rankings. What would that make them look to the members of the faction? The class watches her storm away to the locker room with shocked expressions. No one has ever called out Max and be able to walk from it untouched. Well, she isn't untouched but not for that reason. Eric watches her with his lips wanting to break into a smile. Glancing at Max he finds his eyes through the crowd. The two didn't know it at the time but at that moment they were both thinking the same thing._

 _That Daisy Moore won't be taken down so easily._

* * *

"Let's see what you can do, Sunshine."

"Why do I feel like I'm an initiate again?"

"Because this is an initiate practice."

"Don't insult me."

Daisy glares at Eric as they stand on the top of a roof alone. They have a table with guns laid down on top of it, they were all different types. The two are wearing workout clothes planning to spend half of today doing exercises they used to do. Eric's wearing a plain black t-shirt with basketball shorts and sneakers. Daisy's wearing a black t-shirt that's been ripped into a crop top, he can see the red sports bra underneath the shirt since it hangs off her shoulder. Her legs are covered in black leggings with black shoes on her feet. Her hair is in a braid again to keep out of her face. They didn't look like they were in initiation again but here they are with initiate training equipment.

Daisy hasn't worked out or shot a gun in forever and today is the first day she plans on seeing what she still remembers. If she's going to train initiates she at least needs to have something to teach them. Eric's with her to help her if she needs it but to be honest, they don't exactly know how this is going to go. She'll need to work back up to her old strength that's for sure. It'll be easy though, she'll just work out when Eric does. Maybe she'll have to be retaught how to fight and shoot but that why they're here, to find out if she does need to learn again. No one has seen her fight since she disappeared. Inspecting the guns Daisy tries to pick which one to use first. Eric smirks while picking one up and handing it to her as he suggests.

"We need to know what you remember."

"I know how to shoot a gun, Eric."

"But do you know how to aim under presser, can you adjust your aim, are you accurate?"

"Yes. The fuck?" Daisy snaps and starts waving the gun around angrily, "I became a leader for a goddamn reason-"

The gun in her hand goes off without her realizing her finger was on the trigger. She didn't know Eric had taken off the safety before he had handed it to her. Daisy is looking at her hand in surprise before facing Eric. His eyebrow is raised in challenge while he folds his arms. Daisy had aimed it away from them thankfully when she shot it. A moment goes by Daisy starts to smell the gunpowder from the gun. She moans in longing before putting the gun to her face and taking a sniff of it, she sighs at the familiar smell. The smell is like a drug Daisy hasn't had in years. It smelt like home, it was the smell she has longed for years now. Looking ahead of her Daisy aims the gun without waiting to shoot.

She shoots the three metal shape bodies a few yards away in the center of the head. She keeps shooting in the exact same spot until she's out of bullets. Grabbing a larger gun she loads it and continues to shoot where her last bullets hit. Eric moves his hands onto his hips while he watches her. If anyone else was watching her they would think she's batshit crazy. The look in her eyes is the same one Eric saw when he first met her. Her lips curl into a cruel smile behind the gun, it's the smile that leaves people running from her. Eric smirks realizing he's slowly getting the confident woman he knows back. Maybe all it takes is putting her back in the life she used to live. The three metal bodies begin to heat up in the only spots the bullets hitting. Not long after that, the leaders can see right through the holes she made with her gun. It's a beautiful sight to her, she hit the three targets in the exact spot the whole time causing it to put holes into the thick metal targets. Smirking Daisy puts her gun down and walks away without looking at Eric as she comments.

"I don't remember, my ass."

* * *

" _Come on! Everyone, keep up!"_

 _Max yells to his class as he looks back at them, most of his class is a few feet behind him trying to catch up. A few students are beside Max while they run while Daisy and Eric are ahead. Max would be up there too but he can't leave his class that far away. The two ahead are shoving one another and talking shit like usual. They both are in the class uniform but somehow Daisy looks sexier in it than the others and Eric makes it look more sophisticated. As the two jog Daisy sees the faction's chained fence and smirks before saying._

" _Race you to the fence, Champ. Winner gets loser's desert."_

" _Bring it, Sunshine."_

 _The two bolts toward it not giving Max a chance to shout at them to stop. Laughing Daisy shoves Eric lightly to get in the lead. He growls and tries to keep up with her, when they're halfway to the fence Eric grabs her waist. He yanks her back with his hands on her hip making her fall onto her ass. She groans in pain but jumping up and chasing after him. They are almost to the fence when Daisy is right behind him. Jumping onto his back Daisy wraps her arms and legs around him making him lose balance and stop running. He tries to get her off him, all she does is a laugh in victory. Grabbing her arms Eric bends over fast and flips her off him and onto the ground. Smirking at her from above Eric says with his hands on his knees._

" _Nice try-"_

 _He doesn't finish his sentence because the next thing he sees is Daisy grabbing his ankle and pulling it. Falling unexpectedly Eric hits the ground beside her on his back. Daisy then jumps up laughing and sprints the rest of the way to the fence. She looks behind her to find Eric closely behind her. Her giggles fill the tall grass they're running on, her smile seems as bright at the sunlight hitting the grass. Touching the fence with both hands Daisy turns and her mood somehow brightens while yelling in victory._

" _Suck it, Coulter."_

" _Fuck off." Eric rolls his eyes as he stands in front of her tiredly, "I let you win, Sunshine."_

" _Sure." She snorts while tilting her head at him teasingly, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Champ-"_

" _Moore! Coulter!" Max shouts as their class passes them, "Get your asses back over here! Now!"_

" _Double or nothing."_

" _Deal."_

* * *

"Come on, Sunshine!"

"I haven't run in forever. Give me some second. Damn."

The two of them are done with the weapons practice and have started on building her strength back. Eric and Daisy are running around the faction until he seems to be satisfied with her workout. Running a few feet ahead is Eric while Daisy tries to keep up with him. She's covered in sweat and half of her braid is dangling out. Breathing heavy Daisy looks at Eric's back and glares, he wouldn't keep her pace? Asshole. He keeps calling out for her to run faster and all she does is cuss at him. She's doing the best she can but she hasn't worked out in three years. Turning to glance past the walls Daisy begins to slow down when seeing something. In the trees is a figure Daisy's seen before. Stopping completely Daisy tilts her head and looks closer at the person. Eric stops as well when seeing she has lost focus. Walking toward her Eric breathes out loudly.

"What is it?"

"Do you see that person… It looks like-"

Stopping her sentence Daisy takes a step back in shock, the air she has been gasping for is completely gone. Evelyn is staring at her in the trees with a sly smirk on her face. Daisy stares in utter shock before putting a hand on her gun. Eric looks out to the forest confused before looking back to Daisy. He doesn't see anyone but Daisy seems to think differently. Her hand is shaking from the sight of the woman. Why would she come so close to the gates? Why is she here? Did she want to take her again? Daisy's mind is going crazy at the questions in her head but after a moment her mind rests on one statement. She needs to kill Evelyn Eaton. Daisy bolts toward the gate while taking out her gun and taking off the safety. Eric runs after her wondering what on Earth is she doing. Once she at the fence Daisy climbs it and jumps over making Eric all out to her on the other side.

"Daisy! What are you doing? Come back!"

"She needs to die. Once and for all."

"There is no one out there!"

Eric shouts before growling to himself and starts climbing the fence to follow her. Daisy runs to where she last saw Evelyn and spins around to look for where she went. She was right here, Daisy's positive. Her gun is aimed and her hand's on the trigger. As she searches the trees for the woman Daisy forgets all about Eric chasing after her. Taking a few steps into the forest Daisy begins to hear something, lowering the gun Daisy listens intently. The voice comes clear in her ears, it's her own. She's screaming and crying words she has said countless times to Evelyn.

" _I won't tell you shit! Just kill me! Be done with it already!"_

" _I'm just getting started with you, Ms. Moore."_ Evelyn's voice echoes the trees around Daisy, " _No one besides divergents can withstand this. Let's just find out how much a Dauntless Leader can handle."_

" _Please! Please! Just kill me! I can't do this anymore!"_

" _I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to bring you back to your beloved Eric Coulter once I get what I want."_

"Daisy! Daisy! Listen to me! Put the gun down!"

The voices disappear along with Evelyn's cruel smirk, they're replaced with Eric's voice and his huge figure. Daisy's eyes are wide as she begins to realize her gun is aimed at Eric's chest instead of Evelyn's. He's standing in front of her stiff as a board with concern, his hands are raised while he stands a few feet away from her. Dropping the gun immediately Daisy falls to her knees as well. She's looking down at her hands while her whole body shakes. Eric moves the gun away from her before falling to her side. Daisy begins to sob at what she has just done, Eric pulls her into his chest. He's cradling her head while setting her in his lap, he looks around knowing no one is here to see this. Looking down at her Eric demands in the most concerning voice she's ever heard.

"You need to tell me what they did to you. I can't help you if you don't."

"Eric…"

"Daisy, I need to know. It's the only way you'll get better."

"You can't fix me. You can't fix this."

"I can fucking try." Eric shouts in pain as he looks into her broken eyes, "Tell me. Now."

Daisy watches him with a defeat and broken gaze, she could speak the words. She couldn't tell him about how they whipped her back until she passed out and beat her until she couldn't move. She didn't want him to know factionless men raped her until all she heard was her own screams. She didn't want him to know they threaten his life in front of her. Looking down at her hands she knows she has only one thing to show him everything they did to her. Moving slightly away from him she puts her right ankle in front of him to see. He looks down at in confusion, all he sees is her clear skin. Daisy stares at him for a moment, this will be the late time he looks at her like she's the person he used to know. Licking her thumb Daisy then rubs her ankle until black numbers appear. The makeup is slowly wiping away from her ankle. Eric looks closer at the numbers, there's a tattoo on her ankle that she can never get rid off. Tears begin to leave her eyes again as she tilts her head and asks him in defeat.

"What do you think they do to lab rats?"

"You're not a lab rat, Sunshine."

"I was to them. For three years." Daisy leans into his chest and looks up at him with a pained expression, "They did everything they possibly could to me. And for what? A few codes? For a battle plan?"

"They won't hurt you again..." Eric puts his arms around her while resting his head on top of hers, "I won't let them."

"It doesn't matter if they try to hurt me again, Eric. Look at me." Daisy shakes her head at the memories in her mind, "They broke me. I can't look at a forest without seeing Evelyn. I can't hear cheering without hearing my own screams. I can't drink without thinking about what they did to me! I'm broken."

"You've always been broken." Eric sighs while holding her tighter as he looks at the grass below them, "You were broken but had a purpose. You just need to find your purpose in life again."

"What purpose would I have?" Daisy spits out in disgust while taking his hand a playing with his fingers, "My purpose for two years was to survive… And I did. What now?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Will we though?"

"We always do."

* * *

" _Everyone. Get the fuck out."_

 _Snarling as she walks into the restroom Daisy watches all the initiates run out. Kids who had been showering grab their things and get out dripping wet. Some that were taking a shit get up without whipping their asses. Since week one the class knew to listen to Daisy when she orders them to go something, if they didn't the result would be there for a few days. Everyone knows this, everyone besides Eric. The only one left in the initiate's restrooms is Eric, he's standing up with his back to him. He's obviously taking a piss and taking his sweet time doing it. Ignoring him Daisy goes to one of the shower heads and puts her things beside it. He glances behind him to find her slowly taking off her clothes. He raises an eyebrow before looking back to the toilet and speaking up._

" _Nice of you to clear out the room for us, Sunshine."_

" _All in a day's work."_

 _She sighs making him snort while finishing up, the class is not in the bedchambers acting like the restroom has a door for their benefit. Once Eric is done he puts himself back in place and flushes the toilet. He's around to turn around when he hears the shower turn on. When he does turn around he finds Daisy just going under the water. He can't help but let his eyes roam her naked body. She doesn't have a single tattoo, she's one of the few initiates who hasn't gotten one yet. Her tan body still makes her look like an Amity born. Eric watches the water run down her smooth back and past her ass to her thick thighs. Her back curves as she rinsed her hair making her breasts pop out more. He has to stop himself from groaning at the sight. Daisy glances his way when he hasn't left the bathroom and says with a sly smile._

" _Take a picture, Champ. It'll last longer."_

" _Why would I take a picture when I can see it in person?"_

 _Eric questions while slowly walking toward her, he has a predatory smirk on his lips while he watches her. If it was anyone else Daisy would have beaten them into nothing. It wasn't anyone though, it's Eric fucking Coulter. Daisy watches him come closer to where she's bathing and purposely bends down to grab her bottle of shampoo. He's not close enough to see what's between her thighs but just enough to imagine. When she stands back up he beside the showerhead where he can't get wet. When he does nothing but look her up and down she asks while putting some shampoo in her hand._

" _Are you going to join me or what?"_

" _I rather just watch, Sunshine."_

" _It's going to cost you."_

" _Name your price."_

" _Your left nut." Daisy raises an eyebrow before nodding to everyone in their beds, "Now, get the fuck out before they start getting ideas."_

" _Fine…" Eric sighs like he's about to leave but he then pulls lightly on her wet hair while staying mostly dry while whispering, "But only if you say please."_

" _Please. You dumb fuck."_

" _That's all you had to say, Sunshine."_

* * *

"Four will give you all the information for this year's initiates."

"Okay, when does it start?"

"In two weeks. I can help you if…"

Eric begins to say but it dies down when he glances Daisy's way. He's in the kitchen making the salad and chicken for dinner, Daisy had just come out of her room and into the living room. She's only in his t-shirt, her hair is dripping wet from her shower and her face is clear of makeup. The shirt ends at the top of her thighs, her feet are covered by fluffy socks. The shirt hangs off one of her shoulders. She doesn't notice him staring at her since she's combing her wet hair on her way to the kitchen. He stopped cutting the cucumbers from the sight of her, he's in sweatpants with no shirt on so he can't complain. But he does, pointing the knife at her Eric orders her.

"Put some pants on."

"Wait. What?" She looks up from her hair as she combs to look at him confused, "Why? Is someone coming over?"

"No." He answers before going back to cutting the food casually, "But you're half-naked in my kitchen."

"OUR kitchen." She laughs while coming up beside him to steal a cucumber piece as she puts her comb on the counter, "And you are too so no."

"Funny. It's MY kitchen." Eric smirks at her while taking the cucumber back before she can eat it, "And if I want you naked in here I'll tell you but-"

"Oh?" She looks at him with a shit-eating grin while leaning on the counter closely beside him, "So you want me to take my shirt off?"

"You're walking on a dangerous line, Sunshine."

"I wouldn't be Daisy if I didn't." She winks at him before grabbing the cucumber slice he took from her and slowly eats it in front of him, "Fine. I'll change into something more appropriate for you. And here, I thought you liked women in nothing."

Daisy turns around to head to her bedroom but halfway to it, she takes off the shirt purposely. Eric looks up from the food instantly from her action, his hand clenches the knife at the sight. Taking off the black shirt and swinging it around lazy Daisy takes her sweet time to her bedroom. Eric's eyes roam her body, she's now in a black lacy bra and thong. He has to bite his tongue as he stares at her ass. Her tan skin is just asking for him to touch and lick it. Her wet hair causes water drops to fall down her back. Eric has to stop himself from growling, is she seriously teasing him? He's trying to get her to stop having flashbacks, he can't be thinking about fucking her at a time like this. She's not helping him either, but she never did know he wouldn't do anything. This friendship was too good for them to blow it over a few nights of fucking. He knew it, she knew it and still, she pulls little stunts like these. Was she trying to kill him?


	9. The Moore Family

CHAPTER 9: The Moore Family

"Eric… Eric… Someone's knocking."

"You get it, Sunshine."

"No. You."

"I did it last time…"

Eric whispers while stretching his muscles before going back to holding Daisy. In Eric's bedroom is him and Daisy sleeping in his king size bed. Daisy's sleeping on her side with her back pressed against Eric's chest, she's digging her face into her pillow so she can't hear the knocking coming from their front door. Eric's arms are wrapped around Daisy's waist with his head in her neck to drum out the sound. His hands are skimming the silk nightgown she's wearing just below her breasts. Their bare legs are also tangled together under the sheets. Lately, Daisy's been going to sleep in Eric's room, she'll get ready in her room but go in his to go to bed. He didn't object since when she wasn't beside him he'd end up putting her in his bed from some traumatizing dream. Today they decided to sleep in since all the meetings are in the afternoon but still they aren't allowed to sleep in somehow. As the knocking continues Daisy growls before dramatically getting out of bed to give whoever it is on the other side of the door a piece of her mind. Eric's eyes are cracked opened watching her leave the room, he can help but miss her small figure underneath him.

Daisy grabs her silky black robe on her way out of her room and puts it over her light red lacy nightgown. She storms to the door and swings it open, the look on her face is the one most people in Dauntless try to stay clear from. She plans to yell at whoever is behind it and tell them to go to hell. However, she's surprised to see who's on the other side. Her pissed off expression turns into an unreadable one when she sees her family from Amity in front of her. Daisy's parents and granny stand in the hall with an excited expression. Her Granny, Lillian Moore, shoves her parents out of her way to reach Daisy. She's squealing as she bear hugs her in the doorway. For an older woman, Lillian sure doesn't act like it, she's always been high spirited. Squeezing the air out of Daisy her Granny babbles in a rusty voice.

"Oh, baby. I'm so glad to see you alive and healthy. When we heard the news the whole faction through a celebration."

"Thanks, Granny." Daisy chokes out while trying to pull away from her Granny's tight grip, "I'm glad to be back home."

"All the factions mourned for you." Her mother speaks up quietly while trying to not look her daughter in the eyes, "We spent months looking for your body."

"I find that hard to believe." Daisy smiles tightly at her mother, Susan Moore, before helping her Granny come into the apartment, "I didn't think y'all would visit me."

"Well, of course, we would." Her father, John Moore, assures her while he follows everyone into the living room, "You're still family."

"Could have fooled me." Daisy snorts before yelling to Eric in the other room, "Eric! My family's here! Get your ass out here."

Her whole family looks at her in surprise that Eric's here so early, so early that Daisy's still in her nightdress. Her parents look at one another with a pointed look but know not to say anything on the matter, yet. Her mother, Susan, looks around the room impressed as she wears her most professional fall color suit she could find. It's probably the only thing in her closet that would pass for a trip to Dauntless. Her long blonde curly hair surrounds her head, it's one of the assets that keeps her looking young. Beside her suntan skin. She's taller than most women and more fit than most at her age. Her father, John, is inspecting Daisy's attire in her farming clothing. He's wearing a button up dirty white shirt with brown pants. He has short dark brown hair with a thick beard. His facial face hides all his wrinkles, he's just as tall at Susan maybe even just a hair shorter than her. Daisy's Granny is looking at the picture frames around the apartment in her flowy yellow dress with a white cover-up. Her hair is blonde wanting to turn grey, it's in a long braid against her back. She's half the size of Daisy's parents but part of that is because she's leaning down a little. When her Granny sees a picture of Eric and Daisy in there Leader uniforms she smiles and blurts out loud in her country accent.

"I wish I was there to see you become a leader. When I heard the news, I cried. I was so proud, honey. I always knew you'd great things here, it's in your blood."

Daisy smiles warmly at her Granny knowing she misses Dauntless a little. Lillian was a dauntless born like Daisy's grandfather, Henry Moore. They were neighbors here in dauntless growing up, they fell madly in love a few years before their Choosing Day. When Henry transferred to Amity Lillian transferred the next year on her Choosing day. Living in Amity was tough for the two of them but it made them happy nonetheless. When their first son, John, got married to Susan they had their first child. Daisy Moore. They expected her to be a true Amity born, they couldn't see the Dauntless blood in her. Only her Granny and Grandpa could tell, to be fair though they were the ones who really raised her. Daisy has five younger brothers and sisters that her parents had to take care of so it was up to her grandparents to raise her. Which is how the Dauntless came out of her. Glancing at Eric's bedroom door when he hasn't come out of the room Daisy growls and tells her family.

"... Hold on one second."

Storming to the bedroom door Daisy leaves her family in the middle of the living room. They all look at one another confused on what's happening. Her family knows Eric Coulter, they've met him several times when visiting Daisy or when she came to Amity. He was always beside her when they saw her. The parents are of course thinking a million questions as they wait for their daughter to come back. Are Eric and her living together? Are they just friends or now something more? Why is he at her apartment this early? Her grandmother, however, wasn't thinking about that at all. The only thing on her mind is great grandkids from Daisy. As the family waits they hear in the bedroom.

"Get your ass out of bed. My family is here... Eric!"

"So? Why do I have to see those tree huggers?"

"Eric Coulter! They're my fucking family. If I have to deal with them so do you!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Sunshine!"

"It did when you talked me into seeing your tightass family."

"But-"

"No. Put some pants on and get out here, now!"

"The things I fucking do for you…"

A few minutes later the family hears shuffling and a few curse words before Eric and Daisy leave the bedroom together. Eric's in black sweats with no shirt, his hair is messy and his expression still looks like he's asleep. He has a feeling this won't take long and he can go back to bed. Susan scratches her arm awkwardly at seeing his bare chest and his tattooed arms. Granny smiles brightly at the sight of him while her father raises an arm to shake his hand. Eric quickly does with a short nod before heading to the kitchen and asking.

"So… How long are you here for?"

"Only today." John answers while watching Daisy following into the kitchen suspiciously, "Johanna Reyes is here for a meeting with you guys this morning and offered for us to come see you."

"I forgot she was coming, shit..." Daisy speaks up while going around Eric to get a drink as she asks, "Do you guys want anything? Coffee? Water? Tea?"

"We don't have tea, Sunshine." Eric points out while adding, "We have energy drinks."

"I can make you guys smoothies." Daisy shrugs while trying to find something her family would like to drink, "...If you want."

"I'll just have coffee, baby." Granny answers while walking to sit at the kitchen table, "When did you guys move in together?"

"When I got back from Dauntless." Daisy explains while making three cups of coffee for her, Eric, and Granny, "They sold all my things when I disappeared. Plus, Eric never wants me out of his sight."

"For good reason." Eric growls while getting the sugar for the girls, "I'm not letting the Factionless take you again. Fuck that."

"I'm glad to see you two are still the same with one another after all this time." Susan points out while leaning on the counter, "I thought you would have moved on and gotten married when she disappeared."

The room goes silent after her statement, Daisy and Eric had just got done making coffee. Granny is sitting at the table looking at the couple curiously waiting for someone to say something. John is looking at his wife in shock that she had the guts to say something like that to the couple. He's leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Susan is looking around everyone wondering why no one is saying anything about what she had just said. Eric and Daisy look like deer in front of headlights before turning to look at one another. The moment their eyes reach they burst into laughter making everyone watch them in confusion. They laugh hysterically trying to tone it down since her family doesn't get why they're laughing. Once Daisy can control her laughter she hands a mug to Granny while saying to her mother.

"Eric doesn't do marriages."

"What do you mean?"

"She means I don't plan to get married ever." Eric smirks while handing Daisy's mug to her, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not the settle down kind of man."

It's now Daisy's family's turn to make the room go silent, they all look around each other like they're having a conversation the couple can't understand. John rubs his beard while looking between Eric and Daisy. Granny looks down to her coffee before taking a slow sip. Even Susan begins playing with her hair trying to look anywhere but the couple in front of her. Eric and Daisy share a look before turning back to her family with a confused expression. Daisy then tilts her head while leaning on the counter closely beside Eric before asking.

"Did you think he wanted to get married?"

"Well…" John shrugs while waving a hand at the two of them, "We thought you two would eventually tie the knot."

"There is no knot to tie." Daisy laughs nervously slow while glancing at Eric awkwardly, "We're just friends."

"Still?" Susan blurts in shock before saying without thinking, "Daisy, you need to settle down. A woman like you needs someone to depend on. Why can't you make one good decision in your life? You transferred here, get yourself kidnapped and now has no man for support!"

Granny gaze turns to Susan quick as lighting, her daughter in law has no idea what she has just done. John rubs his eyes knowing exactly how this is going to end. Daisy's jaw is jammed shut, her eyes are dead set on her mother. Eric looks between the family while slowly moving Daisy's coffee mug away from her hand. Tilting her head Daisy asks in a low threatening voice, her initiates are familiar with this voice but not her mother.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You want to be a mother don't you?" Susan folds her arms determined, "You can't have that if you don't have a husband to support you."

"I don't need a man, a husband, or someone to take care of me." Daisy lists while slowly walking out of the kitchen toward her mother, "I became first ranking in my class, a Dauntless leader, and survived hell without a man. I don't need one now. Fuck you for thinking that."

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"When have you ever looked out for me?" Daisy laughs sickly while looking between her parents, "You never cared that I didn't fit in Amity, you didn't even notice. You didn't care that Granny and Grandpa treated me more like parents than you ever did. You didn't care when I transferred to Dauntless and you didn't care when I died for three years."

"Honey…" John begins to speak up as he walks toward her, "We did care when you disappeared. We mourned for you…"

"Bullshit." Daisy states casually while folding her arms, "You might be my parents by blood but to me, you two are just another clueless high off of herbs hippies. Why did you even come?"

"We came for…"

"For Granny?" Daisy finishes her mother's statement with a knowing expression before turning to her grandmother and smiling, "Thank you for coming, it means a lot. Now, if you guys don't mind I'm going to get ready for the day."

"Daisy…"

"Why don't you guys head down to the pub while Eric and I get ready?"

"You know your way."

Eric speaks up while looking to Lillian, he nods shortly at her before heading to his room. Her Grandparents are the few that have Eric's respect even though he hates Amity. He knows they use to be Dauntless and he respects them for that. Granny gets up then and puts all the coffee mugs in the sink quietly. The parents look at the two walking away in shock at how they're handling this. Eric always handles this the same way, quiet and defensive. He only spoke up when it was needed or when Daisy was overwhelmed. Daisy always shot cheap shots at her parents while being sweet as can be to Granny. She never visits them but her Granny and Grandpa always visit when Johanna Reyes, the leader in Amity, comes to Dauntless. It was rare for her parents to come, the only time they came was for something all the factions knew about. Like her becoming a leader or in this case, coming back from the dead.

* * *

" _Oh my god! Look at you!"_

" _What's wrong, mamma?"_

" _What's not wrong?!"_

 _Susan barks in defeat while pulling her into the bathroom by the wrist. Daisy had just come into the house head to toe in mud. The other boys were having a mud fight out in the field and she decided to join. She came home after it without thinking about how she looked. Daisy didn't think her grandparents would mind since they saw her earlier playing with them. She never even thought of what her actual parents would think though. Her mother was in the kitchen making a salad for dinner when she was her daughter looking like a boy in the mud. Once they're in the bathroom her mother picks her up and sets her in the tub even with her dress still on. Her dress is bright pink but you can't tell with the mud all over it. Susan turns on the water and looks at Daisy knowingly before she snaps._

" _Daisy you will never be able to find a boy if you look like one."_

" _What do I need a boy for?" Daisy asks while folding her little arms, "I can do whatever they can."_

" _You need one to have kids, to support you, to look after you…" Susan lists out while dumping water on the dirt to clean, "You'll never go anywhere without one. So if you want a boy to like you… You at least need to look like a girl."_

" _It's just mud." Daisy sulks while looking down at the brown water in the tub, "Granny didn't seem to mind."_

" _She knew!?" Susan blurts in shock before shaking her head and saying to herself, "Of course she did… "_

" _Granny says it's okay to get dirty, she says that's what makes life worth living."_

" _Well, it's not. A man is what's going to my your life worth living."_

* * *

"Who do they think they are? Showing up like that?"

"Sunshine, it's only for today. They'll be gone tonight."

"I mean… After all this time my mother still thinks a man is going to fix everything."

"Well, I do fix everything for you."

"Shut up."

Daisy snaps while fixing her hair in the mirror beside him, she decided to do her makeup and hair in his bathroom. Mostly to vent to him while they got ready. The two are looking into the mirror fixing their hair, Daisy's brushing the knots out and Eric's slicking his back. Eric's in his usual work clothes since they have a meeting later. He's got his black pants and shoes on with his shirt under his same black jacket. Daisy's wearing her black leather jacket with a tight crop top underneath it. Her pants are plain black skinny jeans and she's wearing short boots. She can see her belly piercing and her big hoop earrings in her mirror. After she's done with her hair she grabs her waist gun strap and puts it on while babbling to Eric without looking at him.

"They thought I was dead for three years and when they see me they ask about me getting married. After all this time that's still my mother's first priority."

"Why does she even care if you get married?"

"I've never done anything they approved of. This is the last thing I can do to make them proud."

"Who would you even marry, Sunshine?"

"I don't fucking know." Daisy barks at him while putting her gun on her hip, "Half of dauntless is scared of me and the other half pisses me off."

"Do you at least want to get married?" Eric asks while putting on cologne, "You never mention it."

"Because my mother does it for me." Daisy sighs while looking into the mirror to fix her makeup, "It doesn't even matter if I want to get married one day. No one would marry me."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yes, it did, Champ."

"Daisy."

Daisy looks up in the mirror when Eric uses her real name, he rarely does. He looks at her intently through the mirror waiting for her real answer. Sighing Daisy puts down her mascara brush before looking back at herself in the mirror. Of course, she wanted to get married, her mother put it in her head that she wouldn't be happy if she didn't find a man. She wanted someone to spend the rest of her days with. She wanted someone to love her the way her grandparents love each other. She couldn't talk to Eric about it, he's the last person in Dauntless who likes marriage. Who would love her like that though? No one in Amity that's for sure, she was too rough and too hateful for the boys in Amity. No one in Dauntless would dare touch her let alone love her. Her mother always reminded her of that. Maybe it was how she looks Daisy thinks while staring at herself in the mirror. Maybe she just wasn't pretty enough for a guy to fall in love with her. Daisy's face falls at the thought before moving away from the mirror and answering Eric softy.

"Maybe I do."

"Why didn't ever tell me?" Eric says offended by her answer as she leaves the bathroom, "You never shut up. How could you keep this from me?"

"Maybe because I know you hate marriage." Daisy snorts from his bedroom while he leaves the bathroom, "Everytime someone mentions it you get pissed off."

"I always get pissed off."

"More pissed off."

"Well, you should have told me."

"Why?" Daisy laughs softly while raising an eyebrow, "Do you want to marry me, Eric Coulter?"

* * *

"This place is… Cute."

"It's a dump. I like it."

Granny blurts out while looking over the menu at Chris's Pub. They're sitting in a round booth in the corner of the bar. Granny and Eric sat beside Daisy while her parents sat across from them. A few people are glancing at the Amity family but don't say anything at the sight of Eric and Daisy. Christina's at the counter yelling at one of her employees. She had said hi to all of them earlier but she's still on the clock so she can't catch up with Daisy just yet. Her family has met Christina a few times to remember her. The bar is quiet but it is in the middle of the day, by tonight it will be packed. Daisy sipping her scotch trying to forget her parents are watching her and Eric. Looking around the place awkwardly John turns back to his daughter and asks.

"So are you adjusting here find after all this time?"

"Yeah." She lies while looking down a her drink bored, "I'm doing great."

"She's about to train the next initiates this year." Eric comments while sipping his beer, "It's Four's Class but it'll help her get back into things."

"Four! How's is he doing?" Susan lights up at his name, "He's always so nice when we see him."

"You saw him once, mom." Daisy points out annoyed from already knowing where this is going, "He's still dating Tris so don't ask."

Eric stiffens at her vague comment, realizing why Susan is so intrigued with him. Daisy then feels his thigh brush against hers before his shoe taps hers. Glancing his way she notices his mood souring, she needs to change the subject quick. Granny raises an eyebrow at the simple action from the too and sips on her water knowingly. Looking around Daisy sees Christina now cleaning the counter alone giving her an idea. Looking at her parents Daisy suggests to them while already leaving the booth.

"Christina doesn't look busy right now. Let's go talk to her.."

"Oh, no…" John begins to shake his head, "We don't need-"

"You two go on." Granny encourages with a wave of her hand, "I bet Christina wants to see how Y'all are doing anyway."

The parents look at one another before shrugging and getting up from the booth to follow Daisy. Which means Eric and Granny are alone. He knows Daisy only said that to change the subject but it causes him to be alone with her family. Which he isn't okay with, if she wasn't with him what was the point? Eric glances at her before taking another sip and turning to Daisy. She walking in front of her parents while calling out to Christina. The woman behind the counter lights up and starts talking a hundred words a minute to her folks. This only causes Eric to rolls his eyes and continue to watch carefully. Granny gets his focus again when she speaks up in her rusty voice.

"Good. We're alone." She then hits him on the side of the head, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I- What…" Eric looks at her in pure shock while thinking out loud, "Why did you fucking hit me?"

"Because you're being a dumbass!" Lillian snaps while pointing at him with a glare in her eyes, "You two have known each other for years, she's living with you, and you're both single. What are you waiting for, sugar?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"So you have no intentions on dating my granddaughter?"

"No!"

"No?" She hits him again on the head while sending him a dirty look, "God, Dauntless boys have gotten more stupid over the years."

"Stop hitting me, fuck." He snaps while angrily glaring at her, "Now, you listen-"

"No. Now, you listen." Granny interrupts him while making sure Daisy and her parents are still busy with Christina, "You've made it clear to every guy in Dauntless Daisy's yours. So you better start acting like it before she decides to fall in love with someone else. It'll bite you in the ass."

Eric doesn't know what to say, how is it possible that this old lady is talking to him this way? No one ever talks to him this way besides Daisy. Which now makes sense since they're related but still. Most people couldn't even look him in the eye let alone hit him on the head. She looks like Amity but talks and acts like Dauntless no matter how old she is. He's getting pissed that she's able to treat him like this and he's just taking it. What could he do though? It's Daisy's Granny. If he even raised his voice at Lillian in front of Daisy they'd be fighting for days. He learned his lesson the fight and last time, it's not something he wanted to repeat. She's making it very hard for him though and she knows it.

"One day she's going to want more than what you're giving her right now." Granny points out honestly with a concerning look, "And, sugar, she won't look to you for more."

"Good." Eric raises an eyebrow at her challengingly, "I don't plan to give her more than I am now."

"Bullshit." Lillian says while laughing softly making him clench his hands, "I not dumb, I see how you two act. You two are connected to the hip and don't think I didn't notice how she went to your room when she planned on getting dressed. You want more from her too, I know it, I see it. So stop waiting for her to disappear again."

"You don't know what you're talking about-"

"Hey, so I ordered us food." Daisy says as she sits in the both beside Eric, "I got your favorite."

"For the last time, the pizza here isn't my favorite." Eric looks at her knowing what she orders without her even actually saying it, "It's yours, Sunshine."

"Says the guy who eats the whole damn thing before I can finish my first slice."

Daisy tilts her head at him with a teasingly gaze before looking at Granny to tell her what she ordered for her. Eric is leaning back in his seat while Daisy rests against him as she talks to Lillian. Their sides are touching completely, if it was any other time Eric wouldn't have noticed. After what Lillian said though, that's all he can think about now. All he can smell is her Daisy scented hair and the smoothness of her bare skin. He only feels the heat from her body and hears her song like voice. He glances at Lillian and she's smirking at him knowingly. Cursing in his head Eric realizes it's becoming harder for him to keep a distance with Daisy while she's getting better. Then against he never could never keep distance between them.


	10. The Night At Amity

CHAPTER 10: The Night At Amity

"We all know why we're here today…"

Max announces while pacing in front of all the leaders in the faction. The boardroom in Dauntless is packed with people from all factions. The boardroom is lit up from the wall entirely covered in windows. There's a huge long table covered in notes, files, and laptops. Daisy and Eric are sitting beside each other closest to Max's seat in front, across from them are Tori and Harrison. The rest of the seats are filled with other leaders and their assistants. The Dauntless leaders assistants are in chairs against a wall taking notes. Daisy hasn't picked an assistant yet but she knows she will have to soon. Her family is at her apartment waiting for them to finish the meeting. Looking around the room Daisy knows everyone is here for one reason and only reason only. What happened to her three years ago.

"The night Daisy disappeared." Max continues while looking around at all of them, "Your report we made when she got back tells you in paragraph three that is was a setup. They didn't start a fight for food. They started it as a distraction."

"Do you know if they wanted a Dauntless leader?" Johanna asks while skimming her file, "Or any leader with power?"

"We believe it was a powerful leader from Dauntless." Eric speaks up while nodding for Max to start the powerpoint on the screen behind him, "A Dauntless leader has all the codes to weapons, gates, security, military plans, and access to other factions."

"Did they get any information?"

Jeanine speaks up with her eyes on Daisy intently like she's trying to break her of the truth. Jeanine and her assistant sat little ways down at the table. Johanna sits across from her with another representative of Amity. Marcus Eaton sits at the very end of the table with Andrew Prior beside him. Jack Kang and his assistant sit in the middle of the table. Everyone is watching Daisy intent on what her answer is. Tori and Harrison are looking at her in sympathy while Max, Eric and she are exchanging looks. Daisy finally looks at Jeanine and answers her answer the best she could.

"I didn't give them any information conscious. However, they gave me a serum and I can't remember what happened during its effect."

The room begins to break loose with voices, everyone is asking questions and starting to think of what to do next. Some are asking what kind of serum it was. A few are asking if they stole the serum or made it. Most of them are stating the next things they need to prepare for. Max raises his hands trying to calm them done. The assistants are the first to go quiet but the leaders are still yelling questions at the Dauntless leaders. They don't know who's asking what but they hear the questions clear as day.

"Where did they get the serum?"

"We need to change all the codes to everything!"

"What was the serum?"

"Why haven't they attacked yet?"

"Calm down, everyone!" Max yells as he explains what they have done for the past few weeks, "We have already changed all the codes and have reset all security. I suggest you all do the same. Daisy has access to everything which means we need to clean out all the old codes."

"How did you escape?" Andrew then asks Daisy curiously, "How did you find the wall?"

"One day I woke up and no one was in the room. I took the restraints off and found a door that led outside." Daisy explains carefully while trying not to think about what happened in the room she was trapped in, "Once I was outside I walked one direction knowing I would find something eventually."

"How did no one see you walk out?" Andrew asks confused while watching her every move, "You were their most important weapon and you were able to just walk right out?"

"I… I…"

"What if they let her escape?" Jeanine points out with her eyebrow raised, "What if they meant for her to come back."

"Now, why would they do that?" Tori speaks up annoyed at the woman, "What do they have to gain from that?"

"I don't know… But we need to know what kind of serum they gave her." Jeanine continues to talk before suggesting, "Erudite will do some test on her-"

"No." Eric interrupts her quickly with an emotionless expression, "You're not going to put Daisy in a lab."

"We need to figure out what they gave her, Coulter."

"Find out some other way then."

"Two things could have happened when she took the serum." Jeanine argues while deadly staring at him, "She gave them the answers they needed or she was able to withstand the serum."

"The only way she could withstand it is if she's-"

"Divergent." Jeanine concludes while turning to watch Daisy, "So we need to find out as quickly as possible."

Once the words are out of Jeanine's mouth Eric and Daisy's hearts start racing. Eric's stiff as a board and Daisy's trying to play it off like it's a ridiculous idea. Everyone is now looking at Daisy like they're seeing her in a new light. Jeanine is sending Eric a knowing look while waiting for Daisy's response. Under the table Eric's and Daisy's hand touch, they're both shaking. The two have to do everything in their power to not let Jeanine test Daisy. Somehow, Jeanine's words were worse than the last three years in Daisy's life.

"I'm not Divergent." Daisy snorts while informing them, "I got 80 percent Dauntless on my test."

"Still, we need to find out-"

"She's not going to Erudite, Jeanine. End of discussion."

* * *

" _FIRE. Don't tell them pass this field alive!"_

 _Daisy commands her troops in the cornfield with her gun aimed at the Factionless. Blood is dripping down her forehead and she's covered in dirt and someone else's blood. The night is as dark as the dead. Half of the field is on fire, the other half is filled with people shooting at one another. The town is filled with screams and cry along with shots being fired. Daisy shoots the Factionless one by one. She signals for her men to move forward in the field once the area around them is empty. Looking around she sees another group of factionless running toward the town making her yell._

" _Follow them! Wipe them out. Don't tell them reach the town!"_

" _Yes, ma'am. MOVE OUT."_

 _Taking out her cellphone Daisy calls Eric in panic. There are more Factionless with guns than she expected. Johanna called her saying a small group was stealing food but Daisy keeps seeing more and more groups of them coming out of the forest with weapons. Her squad is outnumbered, she needs back up quick. Looking down at the dead factionless below her she inspects their guns and bodies. They have been trained to fight and someone has been giving them guns. Johanna didn't tell them the Factionless were armed. As she waits for Eric to pick up Daisy kneels down by the gun the dead Factionless boy is holding and sees it isn't made by Dauntless. Either they're making their own or someone is giving them off versions of Dauntless weapons. Once Eric picks up Daisy stands up and yells at him in panic._

" _When are you getting here?! Another group just came out of the forest with weapons. It's going to be a bloodbath if you don't get here with more soldiers."_

" _We're almost at the wall. Just hold on tight. Don't let them-"_

" _Fuck!" Daisy sees a building in the town go up in flames before shouting in her phone, "Just fucking hurry, I can't hold them off much longer."_

 _With that said she hangs up and sprints to the building on fire, she's shooting the factionless on her way there. When she's in the town she sees Amity people running away and Dauntless soldiers shooting the factionless. People of all factions are dead on the ground everywhere. Once she's near the building on fire she hears screams coming from inside it. Daisy's about to run inside when she hears a gunshot followed by the feeling of pain suddenly in her side. Looking down she sees blood coming out of her hip. Not a second later she turns and shoots the man who hurt her a few feet away from her. He falls to the ground instantly, she makes note that they haven't been trained well since he couldn't aim for shit. Clinging onto her side Daisy goes back to running into the building she hears screams coming from. She never reaches the front door because the next thing she knows it blows up making her fly back._

 _Hitting the ground a few yards away Daisy coughs out blood, she can't breathe from the smoke of the building. Her head is heavy and in serious pain from hitting the ground. Half of her body feels like it's on fire from the building exploding. Fire spots are all around her on the ground making it harder for her to breath. She tries to get up but her legs are trapped under a burnt strip of wood. She's grabbing grass to try to move but the strip of wood is digging into her thighs. This is bad, really bad. How was the Factionless able to do this? Pulling out her phone to call Eric she finds him already trying to call her. When she answers she sets the phone beside her face while she tries to reach her gun a few inches away from her._

" _Daisy! We're here!" Eric shouts through the phone, "Where are you?"_

" _By the house." She coughs out while whimpering from the pain of trying to get her gun, "The one on fire. Eric… Listen."_

" _What? Daisy, what?"_

" _They have trained for this. They have a lot of off-brand guns."_

" _I'm coming, okay? Stay where you are."_

" _I'll try."_

 _Daisy answers while looking at the log that's trapping her. It takes her everything to get a hand on her gun, the pain in her side is getting worse. Blood is spreading on the ground from her moving her upper body. Once her gun is finally in her grasp Daisy begins to hear footsteps. Looking up in hope that it's Eric she finds the last person she wants to see. Another Factionless man. She begins shooting at him and the others that are coming toward her, she kills three in the process. As she continues to shoot until bullets stop coming out of her gun. Panic floods through her realizing she out of ammo. Looking back up at the men she sees one of them yelling._

" _I found one! She's a Dauntless leader!"_

" _Daisy? You still there?" Eric says through the phone, "What's happening?"_

" _They found me. Hurry."_

" _Don't kill her! We need her alive."_

" _Oh, hell no." Daisy takes out a knife and points it at them, "Back the fuck off!"_

" _Sure thing…"_

 _One of the guys laughs before reaching her and kneeling down. Daisy stabs him instantly in the chest but it doesn't stop him from covering her mouth and nose with a rage. Whatever is on the rage begins to make her lose focus and eyes slowly close. She's trying hard to fight it but two other factionless men are holding down her arms now. Her body begins to give out and her head falls onto the ground. She feels the log pushed off her and men picking her up by the arms. Her body isn't letting her move a muscle and her eyes aren't opening no matter how hard she tries. The last thing she hears is a man calling out her name from the distance._

* * *

Everyone begins leaving the boardroom once the meeting is over. It took a few hours but they finally finished. Daisy tried to stay calm through the whole meeting but it was becoming difficult when they showed videos of the night she disappeared. Eric would tell and put his hand over hers under the table to keep her nerves down. If people saw her having a panic attack they wouldn't be able to stop Jeanine taking her to Erudite. As she walks out she notices Eric and Jeanine lingering in the room. They appear to be talking seriously to one another, they don't appear to be talking about the topic of the meeting. When he sees Daisy watching he nods goodbye to Jeanine and heads over to where she's standing.

He's stopped by Jeanine's assistant, she sets her hand on his arm to stop him from walking. Daisy frowns at the sight, Eric never lets anyone touch him besides her. The assistant's hand is lingering on his shoulder as she talks to him. Her head is tilted and Daisy hears her laugh, Eric has a smirk now on his face. He leans into her a little while whispering to her making her hand move down his arm. Daisy now folds her arms annoyed while tapping her foot. When they continue to talk Daisy coughs loudly making Eric look toward her. He says one last thing to the assistant before heading back to her like he was supposed to. Once Eric is by Daisy's side she looks back at Jeanine talking to her assistant before asking softly.

"What was that all about?"

"She tried to convince me to move you to one of her labs."

"And?"

"And I said no, Sunshine. You're not going anywhere."

Nodding Daisy follows Eric out to the hall but not without looking at Jeanine one last time. She had got nervous when Jeanine suggested Daisy go with her to Erudite. If she goes the truth about her would be out to the city. She couldn't afford to be tested, not when the results would end with her getting killed. As people begin to walk away from the room Eric looks around seriously. He has something on his mind while waits for everyone to disperse from the hall. Daisy looks up at him nervously from knowing the look on his face so well. He's worried, she knows it, she is too. Once everyone around them is far enough to not hear them talk Eric grabs Daisy arm. He tugs her around a corner into a completely empty hall before whispering with his back to the hall they came from.

"You need to be careful."

"Why?" Daisy looks around to make sure no one is watching them, "I'm a leader. No one can touch me."

"You disappeared for three years." Eric points out nervously, "There's an exception for that in the eyes of Erudite. They won't drop this, they're going to keep trying to bring you back to their lab."

"Okay…" Daisy looks down trying hard to think about a solution, "What do we do?"

"For now, you need to stay clear of anyone from Erudite. Don't even look their way. Stay focus on the initiates." Eric lists out while sighing in fear, "For the next few months you need to blend in, make it seem like you never disappeared. Maybe all this will blow over."

"And if it doesn't? What if they find out, Eric?"

"They won't find out what you are." Eric puts his hands on her shoulder assuring her, "I promised I keep you safe, didn't I?"

"You can't control this, Champ." Daisy smiles at him in defeat, "If they test me… I'm done for."

"It won't come to that, Sunshine."

* * *

" _What are you not telling me?"_

" _I don't have to tell you everything about me, Eric!"_

" _Seriously? I can't get you to stop telling me everything and you can't tell me this one thing?"_

" _Can we just drop it?"_

" _No. I want to know how you're so good at the Simulations."_

 _Eric demands as he follows Daisy down a hall in Dauntless. Daisy's trying to change the topic but Eric won't leave it alone. Half of today he's been trying to get answers out of her and he's been getting angrier from it. She's heading to the initiate's chambers hoping it will get time to stop asking. The two are almost done with training, all they have to do is their fear simulations. From the beginning of their Simulations, Daisy has been fast at them, too fast. People have been noticing it, more importantly, Eric has been noticing. He wants answers and he wants them now, most people would have already given him what he wants. Daisy isn't most people though. Grabbing her wrist Eric pulls her to face him and asks quietly even though no one is around._

" _Is Max helping you? Have you done this before?"_

" _No, no." She shakes her head nervously while looking to the ground, "It's not like that…"_

" _Then how are you so good?" Eric looks at her in confusion with his hand still on her wrist, "Everyone is talking about how you're too good. Some are even saying you might be…"_

 _Eric slowly stops talking when it dawns on him, he then lets go of her hand. Daisy then looks up at him in fear of what he's realizing. She wasn't planning on ever telling him she's Divergent, her plan was just to pretend she's Dauntless. Then the fear Simulations started and it was harder and harder for her to pretend she's not Divergent. She didn't know Dauntless could tell if she was Dauntless by the simulations. If she did she never would have transferred. Eric is watching her intently while trying to put all the pieces together. His face his clench realizing what she really is, not wanting to believe it Eric then asks softly._

" _Tell me the rumors are wrong, Sunshine. Tell me you got Dauntless on your test."_

" _Eric…" Daisy looks at him like her heart is breaking, "No one was supposed to figure it out."_

" _They'll figure it out by the end of the Simulation." Eric snaps quietly while rubbing his face, "When they realize the rumors are true…"_

" _I know!" She panics while taking his hands in hers, "I've been trying to take longer in the Simulations but it's not working. I don't know what to do."_

" _Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

" _Oh, I don't know. Maybe because if people find out they'll kill me!"_

" _Come on." Eric pulls the hand holding him, "We need to figure out how to fix this."_

" _Wait…" Daisy says as he tugs her down the hall, "You're not going to tell anyone?"_

" _Why I the fuck would tell anyone, Sunshine?" Eric looks down at her in confusion, "I might want half of the idiots here dead but not you. You're my one and only exception."_

" _But… You're Erudite…" Daisy says the faction he was born into knowingly, "They kill people like me, Eric."_

" _I'm not Erudite." Eric chuckles while moving to hold her face softly, "We'll figure this out, okay?"_

" _Okay, I trust you."_

" _You'd be the first to."_

* * *

"Bye, Baby. I'll tell Grandpa you said hi."

"Thanks. Bye, I'll miss you."

Daisy hugs her Granny in the hall, Eric's behind her and her parents are behind Granny. Johanna is about to leave which means Daisy's family is too. Eric was ready for them to go, secretly Daisy is too. She loves her Granny but she can only handle her parents for so long. They told her next time Johanna comes for a meeting Grandpa will come to visit her. He was at home watching the rest of the grandkids while they came to visit. She's excited to see him next time, she knows Eric like her grandpa the most out of all of them so it won't be that bad of a visit. Pulling away from each other Granny smiles sadly at Daisy before looking at Eric and commenting.

"Remember what I told you, Sugar."

"What-"

"Have a good trip back." Eric interrupts Daisy and practically shoves her into the apartment, "See you guys next time."

The parents wave by to Daisy before the three of them start walking down the hall. Once Eric as shoved Daisy completely in the apartment he slams the door shut. Sending sends him a weird look while they walk into the living room together. Eric doesn't comment on her expression, neither does he explain what Granny was talking about a second ago. Daisy sends him one last curious look before plopping down on the couch. She knows when to pick her battles and after today she knows it's not worth it to ask him about it. Eric goes to grab two water bottles from the fridge for them while speaking up.

"Don't ever make me have to deal with your family again."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Daisy laughs while laying down on the couch to get more comfortable, "I think Granny likes you. She only calls people sugar when she likes them."

"I doubt she likes me, Sunshine."

"You're more likable than you think."

"You don't count."

"And why not?"

"Because you're the exception." Eric huffs while going to the couch Daisy is completely covering, "Move."

"No."

"It's my couch."

"You sold my couch."

Sighing Eric sets the waters on the coffee table before picking up the top half of Daisy's body. She squeals in response but that doesn't stop him. Sitting down on the couch Eric then lowers Daisy back down. Her head is laying on the couch arm now and her back is on Eric's legs. She gets more comfortable by putting a pillow against her back. Eric looks down at her in amusement while pushing her hair out of her face. When Daisy is finally comfortable she looks up at him and tilts her head curiously. He's watching her with his lips wanting to crack a smile, his hand is still in her hair even though all her hair is out of her face now. Leaning into his hand Daisy smiles and closes her eyes before asking.

"Tell me everything is going to be okay… Tell me they won't find out."

"Nothing will be okay… They'll find out."

"Eric!"

"You'll be fine, Daisy." Eric whispers while his thumb rubs her cheek, "You're mine. No one touches what's mine."

"I'm yours now?" Daisy opens one of her eyes with a smile on her lips, "Since when?"

"Since the first time I called you Sunshine."

"That means your mine since I called you Champ."

"I guess it does."


	11. What They Want

CHAPTER 11: What They Want

"Why don't you put your things in here."

"Really?"

"Why not? It'll be easier for you."

Eric shrugs while coming out of the shower in only a towel hanging low on his waist. Daisy's is in front of his mirror putting her makeup on. She has just come from her room that she never sleeps in to change clothes. Now she's back in his doing her makeup, she brought her makeup bag with her when she came back into his room. He's been noticing the past week that all she does is her room is change clothes. She does the rest of her daily routine in his room. It makes no sense for her to keep going back and forth but that's what she's been doing since she got back. Coming up beside her Eric leans on the counter and pushes the hairs falling into her face back as she tries to apply her makeup. Looking at her for a moment too long Eric then tilts his head and points out to her.

"You do everything in here. Might as well have all your things here."

"It's your room, Champ."

"Agree now before I change my mind."

"Okay." Daisy cracks a smile knowing not to push the offer away, "I'll move everything tonight… I just don't get it."

"What's there to get, Sunshine?"

"It's kind of hard to bring a girl home when you have another girl's shit in your room."

Daisy points out with a knowing look as Eric rolls his eyes and walks away from her. Glancing in the mirror Daisy watches him open the closet door. His large muscles move in the best ways for just a simple action. Her view lowers to see find the towel asking to fall, when he turns to look her way she quickly looks back to her makeup. He smirks her way before turning back around to get his clothes. Truth be told he hasn't thought about another woman since she came back. It hasn't even occurred to him until now. What if he did want to bring a woman home? He couldn't do that even without her things in his room since she'll be sitting on the very bed he'd be fucking them on. So what's the difference? The difference is he's letting a woman he's never even kissed living in his room. This is Daisy, though, she's the exception. Dropping his towel to the ground as he puts on his boxers Eric thinks out loud.

"There's always her place, Sunshine."

"Right…" Daisy mumbles while trying not to watch him, "Or maybe I should move back into my own apartment."

"What?" Eric's about to grab a pair of pants but stops when hearing her words, "Why?"

"You've been doing so much for me, I don't want you to feel obligated to do so." Daisy confesses while turning to lean her back on the counter to look into his eyes, "You've helped me train, get settled as a leader, dealt with my family… You don't have to do all that."

"Daisy." Eric walks toward her until his hands are leaning on the counter she's against beside her hips, "Don't do this to yourself. I want you here. I want your shit in my room."

"I know you, Eric." Daisy sends him a sorrowed look while looking down to her hands, "You like your space… You need your privacy."

"Shut up. Move your shit in my room. I'm done with this conversation."

Eric sighs while clenching the counter he's holding, she's picking a fight. He senses it and he's not in the mood. While she's leaning back looking up at him he's leaning forward staring down at her. He can tell the gears are moving in her mind, she must have been thinking about this for a while. She's feeling boxed in by his huge arms on either side of her but she doesn't mind since it's him. Since she came back to Dauntless she feels like she's been relying on him and she knows Eric can't be happy with that. They aren't married, they aren't dating, hell, they aren't even fucking and they're acting like some couple. Eric hates relationships so what she's been doing can't okay with him. They're doing the whole relationship shit without fucking which is the only thing Eric wants from women. So why hasn't he complained about it to her yet? Staring at Eric's exposed chest Daisy sighs and points out.

"I don't want you to think I'm your responsibility-"

"I said drop it."

"How are you okay with all this?" She doesn't listen to him from suddenly getting frustrated with him, "I'm sleeping in your bed and we're not fucking, I eat every meal with you, you've stopped doing your normal workouts to help me with mine. You hate all this, I know you do because I've never seen you do this for some woman!"

"Yeah, for some woman." Eric looks at her like she's ridiculous, "You're not some woman, Sunshine. You're the exception."

"Why am I an exception?" Daisy begins to get defensive, "Because I was tortured-"

"Because you're the only one I give a damn about." Eric snaps at her before asking tiredly, "Can we be done with this now? I want to get dressed."

"You stopped getting dressed all on your own." Daisy throws out at him while folding her arms, "That had nothing to do with me."

"Say that again without looking at my boxers, Sunshine."

"Shut the fuck up and get dressed."

Daisy laughs with her face getting pinkier from being caught redhanded. He sends her a sly wink as she smells his freshly cleaned hair. Water drips from his hair down his neck before she pushes his chest to get him moving. Turning around Daisy tries to focus on the task at hand all the while not even seeing Eric amused expression. He struts back into his closet to finish getting dressed and she can't help but frown. She's feeling it, that feeling. The feeling of want, of need, of lust. Her head she shakes her head and lets out a breath knowing this isn't good. She needs to stop now while she can. No one knows Eric better than she and she knows he doesn't do relationships. If she gives in to this feeling she's going to want it to be more than a hookup but Eric can't give her that. He knows it, she knows it. She's known this since the beginning. There is only one thing she can do to push the feeling back. It's worked every time. Find a distraction.

* * *

" _Stop staring, dude."_

" _Fuck off."_

" _Everyone is noticing you burning holes in his back."_

" _Does it look like I give a fuck?"_

 _Eric snaps while chugging down his beer and continuing to watch the dance floor. Daisy is in the middle of the room dancing with her current boyfriend, Matt. They're facing one another dancing too close in Eric's opinion. They've been dating for a few weeks now and Eric hasn't been exactly happy about it. He's sitting at the bar with Alex drinking, all three of them came here together. Later Matt came and Daisy hasn't left his side since, leaving Eric alone with Alex. They're chests are pressed together and their faces are too close for Eric's comfort but all he does is sit next to Alex and watch. Watching the scene in front of him Alex chuckles while pointing out innocently._

" _You do this every time…"_

" _Do what?"_

" _Every time Daisy starts dating a new guy a little green monster comes out of you."_

" _Bullshit."_

 _Eric snaps hoping Alex would just drop the matter, he wants this conversation to be over. He doesn't get jealous, he's never had. Mainly because he gets what he wants with a woman and moves to the next one he wants. Why would he be jealous of Matt? Daisy comes first in Eric's life and it's the same in hers. Daisy's his, none of her boyfriends can compete with him. What does piss him off though is that she gets a new guy when things are going well for them. When he's finally satisfied with how everything's going she fucks it up by bringing in a new guy in her life. He won't say anything about it since it always starts a fight. However, it always seems to piss him off since she finds a new guy at the worst time for them._

" _Seriously, I'm surprised she hasn't noticed," Alex smirks while tilting his head as Christina walks past him, "Why don't you two just fuck and get it over with?"_

" _It's Daisy." Eric answers simply, "It wouldn't be just a hookup."_

" _And that's bad?"_

" _I don't do relationships."_

" _Who doesn't do relationships? Christina leans on the counter in front of them curiously, "Let me guess… Eric?"_

" _Yeah.." Alex snorts knowingly while sending him a look, "He doesn't want to fuck with Daisy since it will turn into a relationship."_

" _That makes sense." She shrugs as she begins wiping down the counter, "That's why Daisy never tries anything, she knows you don't want the same thing as her."_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _Well, I've noticed a pattern when it comes to Daisy. Every time she starts getting the idea of you two being more than friends she always does the same thing." Christina explains casually while thinking of the patterns of her close friend, "Find some distraction to get her mind off it. It's usually dating a guy. One time it was a girl but that didn't last long."_

" _See! Even Daisy thinks about you two together." Alex exclaims while looking to Eric purely confused, "What's so wrong with being with Daisy? She can be an exception."_

" _I can't give her what she wants."_

* * *

"We really need to just cook ourselves."

"Sunshine, you almost burnt the apartment down making toast."

"That was one time."

Daisy points out as she and Eric walk toward the table for Dauntless leaders. They both have a plate of salad and grilled chicken, it doesn't look as good as it sounds. Eric can cook way better than the stuff they got from the cafeteria but they need to go grocery shopping. They have nothing in the fridge to cook, Eric makes note of this to get some stuff later. As they walk toward their table they have to push people out of their way. It's a little more crowded than usual from them having dessert today. The floor is a mess of cake crumbs and syrup. They're almost to the table when someone walking toward them slips and falls. His tray of empty plates and silverware flies forward at Daisy. Not thinking twice she turns her tray as a shield making all her food fall to the floor. She feels a something hit hard on the tray as she falls back from the mess at her feet. The boy who slipped looks at her in panic before glancing at Eric. Eric looks like he's about to murder him, he looks from Daisy to her tray then to the boy. Daisy looks confused at him, he just slipped why would Eric look so livid?

"I'm sorry, Eric!" The boy screeches while looking back to Daisy, "I didn't mean to!"

"Do you know what you could have done?!"

Eric shouts while slamming his tray on the table beside him. The room is now quiet as can be, everyone is looking at them. Daisy looks at them confused before looking down at the tray she was using as a shield. A knife is stuck in the center of the tray making her realize why Eric's pissed. If she didn't shield herself the knife would be in her gut. She looks back up and sees Eric storming to the boy. He lifts him up to his feet by his shirt and holds him threateningly. Daisy pushes the tray with the knife in it off her before getting up. She quickly goes to Eric as he barks in the boy's face.

"Your recklessness is going to fucking cost you!"

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to slip!"

"Eric." Daisy's hand touches his arm that's holding the boy tightly, "It was an accident."

"Do you realize what could have happened?" Eric spits out without looking away from the boy, "His stupid action could have killed you."

"But it didn't." Daisy whispers while tugging on his arm, "Let him go, he didn't mean to."

"No. This won't go unpunished."

"Eric, please." Daisy moves a hand to his chin to make him look at her, "Let's just eat lunch."

Staring at her intently Eric sighs and tries to calm himself. He's overreacting, he knows it but this is Daisy's life they're talking about. Nothing is more important to him than that. Daisy's watching him intently while waiting for him to listen to her. Everyone is watching, she didn't want to cause a scene from this. There's always a scene though when it comes to Eric. Looking back at the boy Eric shoves him back to the ground forcefully. The boy stays on the ground and Daisy softly tugs Eric to come with her. Pointing down threateningly at the boy Eric orders him in a fiery tone.

"Clean all this up. Now."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"It was an accident, Champ." Daisy reminds him softly as he grabs his tray harshly, "I'm okay."

"I don't care." Eric snaps without looking her way while they reach their table, "You could have gotten hurt."

"I've been hurt worse, don't worry."

Daisy smiles assuringly at him before kissing his cheek and sitting down. Eric stiffens from the kiss before sitting down across from her. It was a simple and short action but an action that had an effect on him nonetheless. Eric can still feel her warm lips on his cheek even after sitting down. Glaring at her now Eric is finding it harder to not want her. She needs to stop giving him affection, he can't give into what he wants. He shouldn't be all worked up from some kiss on the cheek. He is though, no one has ever done it. If anyone could, it would be Daisy Moore.

* * *

" _Eric… Please…"_

" _Fuck." Eric breathes out, "Daisy."_

 _Eric's leaning on top of Daisy in the center of his bed, his crotch is pressed completely between her legs. Her legs are around his waist as her hands slide up and down his abs. Eric has one hand possessively on her thigh the other is holding him above her. Her back is aching for him as he sucks her neck harshly. He can feel her heat as he grinds into her. She moans in response while closing her eyes. He nips at her neck until a hickey forms, once he marks her he kisses up to her lips. Her hands move to the waistline of his boxers, tucking at it she whines to him._

" _Please, Eric. I need you."_

" _Be patient." Eric chuckles at her begging voice while tugging at her bottom lip, "I'm just getting started."_

 _His lips go back down on her's hard before parting her lips with his own to deepen the kiss. His tongue slips in and they fight for dominance, Eric wins easily. Moving his hand in a slow it reaches her bare breasts. He squeezes one hard making her back bolt up and her lift her core toward him for friction. Groaning Eric pulls lips mouth from hers to attack her other breast. She's breathing heavily with her head against their pillows. Her eyes are jammed shut as she moans loudly for him. Her sounds only egg him on, tugging at her nipple Eric smirks as her reaction. She's a hot mess underneath him and he absolutely loves it. His mouth goes to the breast his hand holding while the hand moves down between her legs. Going under her panties he instantly feels her soaked. When he slips a finger inside her she goes wild and begins begging._

" _Oh, God… Eric. Don't stop…_ Eric… Eric? Wake up. Eric?"

Slowly opening his eyes tiredly Eric sees Daisy's sleepy face above him. Her hand is on his exposed chest and the other one is in his hair. She looks tired and concerned like she was sleeping only seconds ago but was woken up by something alarming. Her body is pressed against his side as she waits for him to say something. Eric looks between them in confusion before rubbing his face tiredly. Daisy's in a gray silk nightgown and he's in sweatpants underneath the covers. He rests his head back onto his pillow when it dawns on him, he had been dreaming everything. He didn't really kiss her, she didn't actually beg for him to fuck her. Growing annoyed with the dream he just had he closes his eyes. Daisy is still watching him in worried while speaking up again.

"You were groaning in your sleep. Are you okay, Eric?"

Seconds ago she was moaning his name, the thought makes Eric even more furious. He had Daisy pinned down below him not even a minute ago. It all had seemed so real to him and for it to be a dream makes him grow frustrated. He shouldn't be dreaming about that with her, he knows it but fuck, he wanted it to be real. He wanted Daisy on her back moaning for him, he wanted her soaked for him, he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk. But he couldn't and his dream is mocking him of what he wants. When he begins to feel her hand rub his scalp he opens his eyes and finds her looks down at him with her head tilted. He doesn't deserve her, he's thinking about fucking her right now and she's worried about him.

Whenever she's concerned about him it's always the purest thing he's ever seen. Her eyes are usually wide and she bites her bottom lip. One of her hands always finds a way to his hair since she knows it calms him. All hate and irritation are gone from her voice that's usually there. The look she gives him every time she's worried about him makes him believe he did something right. If someone like her is able to give him that look then he must have done something right. What he did he doesn't know but he's glad he did. Raising his hand to hold her chin he stares at her before sighing tiredly.

"I'm fine, Sunshine- Fuck."

"What? What's wrong?"

The moment he moves his body he realizes one thing in the dream was real, his hard-on. He feels heavy between his legs, he can tell even with the sheets on him. Daisy doesn't, she's too busy looking at his face. Groaning exhaustedly Eric lets go of her chin and sits up making her sit up as well. Her hand moves out of his hair to his lower neck and her hand on his chest goes to his shoulder. He turns to look at her and sees the same pure concerned expression. All he wants to do is attack it with his mouth. Pulling away from her Eric then gets up and heads to the bathroom. Daisy watches him leave in confusion before asking.

"What are you doing, Champ?"

"Taking a shower."

"What…" She rubs her eyes when he turns the bathroom light on and looks at the alarm clock while pointing out, "It's two in the morning."

"I don't care."

"Just take a shower in the morning." Daisy suggests while pushing the sheets off her, "Why do you need a shower right at this moment?"

Eric looks back at her when she doesn't drop the subject. The light from the bathroom shines on her letting him see her completely. Her nightgown is pushed up to her hips giving him a full view of her tan smooth legs. Her bed hair is asking to look like sex hair, it's draped down in front of her. He can see her nipples poking out through the fabric of her nightgown, it's not doing him any favors. Her breasts curves showing in the best ways for him and her face looks like it needs a good fuck. He sighs in irritation of his situation, what he would give to show her what a real fuck feels like. This whole day has tortured him with the idea of sleeping with her. His dream ruined him from trying to keeping his hands off her. All he can do now is take a cold shower and hope for the best. Storming into the bathroom Eric yells to her with no room to argue.

"I just need a fucking shower right now."

* * *

"Sunshine, come on. I need to get up."

"No. Stay."

"Daisy…"

"No. Please, stay."

"Max is going to be pissed."

"Pretty please?"

Daisy mumbles into his neck with her eyes shut, she's trapping him underneath her. They're in the center of his bed tangled in the sheets. Daisy's sleeping on top of him, she's been like that since he got back in bed after his shower. He could tell when he got back in bed that she was still worried about him. So he couldn't bring himself to not let her cuddle up to him. He's underneath her in only his boxers, a smile is across his face as he watches her. They were up late last night since he decided to take a shower so he understands why she's sleepier than usual. Her legs are on either side of him with her head on his bare chest, her arms are wrapped around his chest. He feels like she's trying to take his warmth from him. His hands are on her silk covered waist trying to pull her off but she has a tight grip on him. Plus, he's not trying that hard to get her off him. Who would when they have a woman like her on top of them?

He can feel her smooth legs against his own and her core against his. He knows she doesn't notice but he sure as hell does. How couldn't he when he had a dream about it that night? Eric can feel her warm breath against his chest and her nose nuzzling closer to his neck. Her breasts are up against his chest making it hard for him to concentrate. His hand begins to make shapes on her back over her shirt without realizing it. Before he can stop he hears her sigh in content while moving closer to him if it's even possible. Her leg moves up against his side to get more comfortable without realizing it causes her lower half to move more firmly on where he wants her most. Growling from frustration Eric grabs her thighs in warning making her eyes bolt open. His hands are clenching the back of her thighs as he speaks up knowingly.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Sunshine."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Champ."

Daisy puts her hands on his chest to push herself up, she's now sitting in his lap looking down at him. Staring down at him Daisy smiles at him with one of her rare smiles. It's the smile of pure happiness, it's one that reminds him of Amity. He's never seen someone smile like that in Dauntless which leads him to believe it's from Amity. It's probably the only thing she brought with her from Amity besides the sunlight. Daisy's hands are still on his chest lingering just like Eric's hands are still firmly on her thighs. He's looking up at her with amusement, how is he letting her get away with this? Only a few hours ago he had to take a cold shower because of her. Why is he making this worse for himself? Sitting up so they're face to face Eric sends her a knowingly look while whispering.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

Raising an eyebrow at him Daisy bursts out laughing, he can't help but send her a small smile. She's finally getting back to how she used to be, he can tell. He hasn't seen this expression on her face since she's been back. No more nightmares, she's controlling her flashbacks, she's going back to her old habits. She's finally getting her life back together, in a couple of days she'll be training initiates. Eric's smile widens at her when seeing the happiness radiate off her, he's only seen it a few times. At least he's the only one who sees it though. Moving closer to him Daisy wraps her arms around him and asks.

"So what are we doing today?"

"The usual." He chuckles as his hands move under her nightgown to hold her, "Training, meetings, lunch in the pit if we have time."

"Yeah…" She agrees while tilting her head, "Sounds about right."

"Does it?" Eric gives in and lets himself lean into her while whispering, "I thought lunch sounded too different for us."

"Only a little." Her nose brushes his while looking down at his lips, "Maybe we should just have lunch in your office like old times."

"We use to eat lunch in your office." He whispers while leaning closer so their lips almost touch as his eyes dilate, "Remember?"

"Well, sometimes-"

Daisy's words are gone when Eric's lips crash into hers, his arms tighten around her back. Moaning in surprise Daisy closes her eyes and sinks into him. He couldn't resist himself, the way she's looking right now and the feeling of her is too much for him not to. After last night and waking up the way he did this morning he couldn't contain himself. He finally gave in to what he's been wanting since he met her. He wanted to be selfish this one time, this one moment. Even though he couldn't give her all she wants he's going to take the one thing he's been wanting from her. A kiss. He knows he shouldn't, he knows everything that could go wrong but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when she was looking at him like she was finally content with life and happiness. Her hands move to grasp his neck before one goes up and through his hair. He growls in approval before tugging her body to be against his. He can feel her heated core through their underwear and bucks in response. Gasping from it Daisy pressed herself down onto him firmly. His clenching her back before moving them down to her thighs to hold her possessively. When he pulls away for air he rests his forehead on hers while saying breathlessly.

"Tell me to stop."

"Don't stop."

Daisy gasps making him groan and attack her mouth with his own. He pushes her lips apart to slip his tongue in, they fight for dominance within the kiss. Eric wins instantly once he pushed her down on his hard bulge through his boxers. The hand in his hair tugs in need for more, the other hand slide down his chest. Breaking away for air Eric lips go down her neck to kiss and nip at. She whimpers when he bites down on the skin just below her tattoo. Tilting her head to the side Daisy gives him more access. He licks it after while his hands move underneath the sides of her panties and breathing out.

"Push me away… Tell me no."

"Eric."

"We shouldn't…"

His phone goes off, they both still and turn to look at the vibrating cell phone. Max's name appears and they both know it's because of the meeting Eric needs be at right now. They're both breathing heavily as Daisy slides off Eric. They look at one another but don't say a single thing. He gets up, picks up the phone and answers it. Daisy watches him talking to Max as he walks around the bedroom. Eric is not looking at Daisy or even the bed she's sitting on. He heads to the bathroom as they continue to talk on the phone. Biting her bottom lip Daist decided to get up and get ready for the day. As she gets dressed she hears the bathroom door close making her glance back at it. She doesn't know what to think or how to react, this is new territory. Maybe she should just have got off him when he asked. Maybe she shouldn't have sat in his lap. Maybe she shouldn't have let him kiss her. She's about to fix her hair when Eric comes out. He's now dressed for the day, hair fixed and face cleaned. He puts his phone in his pocket as he walks across the room while informing her.

"I need to go. Max needs me to go over a report for Jeanine."

"O- Okay." Daisy tries to smile at him and nods, "I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yeah…"

He answers while moving to leave the bedroom but he stops when seeing her expression. She looks at herself in the mirror while trying to fix her hair. Her expression is different than before, it's emotionless, cautious, alert. Eric realizes then he can't just walk away, not after what he did. He can't leave her like this. Not knowing what else to do he comes up to her and does what she did the other day. Kiss her on the cheek. The kiss is quick and soft like he almost didn't even do it. It was different, new but most of all reassurance. She smiles softly at his unusual action as she watches him once again walk away. When he leaves the room all he can think about it was he did, what he let himself do, what he wants to do again. He just crossed into something they never have done before, he's not sure if he fucked up or not. He probably just shouldn't have kissed her. He can fuck half of Dauntless, why does he have to want Daisy? Why does he have this need to sleep with her? If he needed to get off he can pick some random woman, easy as that. Why does he have to want the one girl that's the hardest? He leaves the apartment with one thing on his mind, the first kiss him and Daisy shared.


	12. New Territory

CHAPTER 12: New Territory

"Eric kissed me this morning…"

Daisy mumbles to Tris and Christina, they're at the salon getting their nails done. The three girls are sitting side by side as they get their nails painted. When Tris met up with Daisy earlier she could tell something was up. Which led to them all getting their nails done. Their toenails have already been painted and are drying now. Daisy got hers painted black, Tris had them done grey and Christina is getting them red with flames on them. Most people don't get them done in Dauntless since it's a lot of points. Daisy's a leader, she has too much money to care. Christina's bar is rolling in money for her and Tris is the manager in the control room so she's loaded too. Getting their nails done wasn't a big deal but for half of Dauntless, it is. The girl doing Christina's nails looks up from Daisy's confession but don't say a word. Tris and Christina look at one another before Christina comments shyly.

"We kind of thought you two already kissed…"

"Half of Dauntless thinks so too."

"What?" Daisy looks at them in confusion, "Why?"

"Oh, come on." Tris speaks up while shrugging and pointing out, "You live with him, you two never leave each other's side. Plus, you two haven't been seeing anyone else since you got back. We aren't the only ones who noticed that."

"Four… Alex…" Christina lists out while the lady files her nails, "Maybe Max."

"Well, we haven't until this morning." Daisy sighs as she thinks back to the memory, "Max called and Eric had to leave. He could barely look at me after."

"Give him some slack. You're probably the first girl he kissed that he actually cares about." Tris suggests while watching the girl doing Christina's nails eavesdropping, "I've never seen him with another woman beside you."

"He has hookups, but I never see him date them." Daisy comments while looking down at her hands, "He must have cared about one of them."

"Why would he?" Christina snorts while glaring at the woman in front of her for hurting one of her fingers, "He has you to care about. He seems to keep what he cares about and his floozies separate. This morning he didn't."

"I guess… I just feel like we fucked up."

"How?" Tris chuckles while checking to see if her nails have dried yet, "You two didn't do anything wrong, Daisy. You just took you guys to the next step."

"We always stayed as friends for one reason." Daisy confesses while biting her bottom lip, "I want long-term, he wants short-term. He doesn't want to be in a relationship like I do."

"Maybe he wants long-term now." Christina suggests while checking her finished nails, "Why else would he kiss you after all this time?"

"I was kind of sitting his lap…" Daisy says guilty while glancing at her best friends, "And not letting him leave our bed."

"Our bed?!" Tris coughs out air while turning to face her completely, "You two sleep in the same bed and you haven't kissed until this morning?"

"I can't sleep at night, Okay? Not after what happened..."

"God, you two just need to fuck already." Christina says just the lady who finished her nails in front of her snorts softly making her bark at them, "Having fun fucking eavesdropping?"

Tris and Daisy turn to look at the woman who finished doing Christina's nails. She's looking at them in surprise and a little guilty. It's an older woman, probably twice their age. The other two woman who did Tris's and Daisy's nails have long left to start other clients. The lady knew she shouldn't be listening but how could she not? This is juicy shit. Daisy's a leader though, she could end them with a snap of her fingers. Especially with Eric backing her up. Christina has her arms crossed while waiting for the woman to speak up and answer her. Tris and Daisy exchange looks while also waiting to hear her response. She finally gets the courage to say something, it's in a soft and low voice.

"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Christina snaps knowing how this is going to play out, "It's just really good gossip to tell your coworkers."

"No… I would never." Her eyes go wide in realization, "Not when it's about Eric Coulter or any other leader. I don't have a death wish."

"Then why listen in our conversation?" Tris questions while suggesting knowingly, "I bet Eric would love-"

"It's just… A bunch of ladies come in here talking about him." The older lady informs them before waving her hands casually, "They always blab about the same thing. It's nothing. Here, let's get your nails dried."

"Well, wait." Daisy begins to get interested while asking awkwardly, "What do they say?"

"Um… Just the usual." She answers while putting Christina's hands under a heater, "Telling their friends about the night they had with Eric. Not long after that, they wonder why he hasn't asked them out. It always ends with them blaming… You."

"Me?" Daisy thinks out in shock, "Why me?"

"Shut up." Christina snorts while giving her a look, "You know damn well why."

"What the fuck, no I don't."

Daisy looks at the girls in confusion while the older lady leaves when she can. How is it her fault Eric doesn't want a relationship? He just isn't built that way. Why should be the blame for that? Is she just missing something her friends are catching onto? Tris and Christina send each other knowing expressions. They have completely forgotten the employee and her absent now. Tris smiles warmly at Daisy while putting a hand on her shoulder and telling her in the sweetest way possible.

"Daisy, I love you but… you're an idiot. You come first in Eric's life, everyone knows it. Which is why all his one night stands blame you. They'll never be you in his life."

"Well, now he's acting like I'm one of them."

"I hate the guy but just give him some time."

* * *

" _You fucking bitch."_

" _I don't think I did anything to you… Yet. Did I, Champ?"_

" _Not that I know of, Sunshine. Me, on the other hand..."_

" _What the fuck did you do?"_

 _Whispering annoyed to her best friend Daisy folds her arms and glances at the woman storming toward them. Eric and Daisy are in the training room working with their new initiates. They're still in the Dauntless leader program and this is a requirement, training initiates. All the kids stopped working from the woman's commotion, they all look to their trainers for commands. Eric starts yelling at them to continue working, he seems bored of the whole situation. Daisy is watching the woman storming toward her, she's trying to figure out how she knows her. The woman is tall and skinny with pale skin. Her heels are clicking on the pavement while her long blond hair bounces. Daisy's never seen this woman before, maybe she threatened her family or friend? She honestly has no clue on why she's so pissed at her. The woman reaches Daisy and instantly slaps her on the side of the face while barking._

" _You can't just take him away from me. He's mine. Mine!"_

 _Daisy touches her cheek in shock while looking at the woman in front of her. Eric looks like a deer in front of headlights between the girls. The kids are even looking at them in surprise, none of them are training anymore. Everyone in the room knows it's best not to strike Daisy, everyone but the woman who just did apparently. Eric scratches his chin thinking he should tell Daisy he had hooked up with this woman a week ago and didn't bother calling. However, he sees her expression and decides to watch until she's not looking batshit crazy. Daisy chuckles softly while staring at the woman in front of her. Tilting her head Daisy smiles at the woman making Eric step back without a second thought. The woman has her arms folded now while glaring down at Daisy. It doesn't take long for Daisy's smile to drop and for her to swing a fist. Punching the woman in the nose Daisy grabs her neck and shoves her on the ground. The woman is coughing on the ground when Daisy looks down at her and says._

" _I don't know what you're talking about but if you ever come at me again I won't think twice putting two bullets into your fake tits."_

" _I'm talking about Eric, you whore!" She screeches while clumsily getting up, "You can't just take him away from me!"_

" _Oh, honey. He wasn't yours to begin with." Daisy snorts while turning around and walking away from her, "Go back to your daddy before you hurt yourself."_

" _Fuck you-"_

 _The woman growls running at Daisy while her back is still facing her. Just as the woman reaches Daisy she spins around and grabs her by the hair. The woman begins screaming from the pain of her hair being yanked at. Dragging the woman to the exit Daisy pushes her out the door by the hair. Once she releases her hair the woman looks at her in shock before flipping her off with both hands. Daisy's about to slam the door when the woman shouts at her tiredly._

" _This isn't over."_

" _Sure, come back when you're ready for me to pull the rest of your weave out."_

 _With that said Daisy slams the door in her face and goes back to Eric. There is a trail of blonde hair from Eric to the door. When Daisy reaches him she sees his amused expression as he yells for the class to keep practicing. Huffing irritatedly Daisy puts her hands on her hips and watches the class. Glancing at Eric with a deadly glare Daisy suggests._

" _You really need better judgment."_

" _I didn't know she was clingy until after, Sunshine."_

" _It almost seems like you want them to attack me at this point."_

" _I have no idea what you're talking about."_

* * *

"Hey… I thought we were eating lunch in the pit?"

"Sorry. I can't."

"Why?"

"Work, Sunshine."

"Fine."

Daisy snaps while storming out of Eric's office, his eyes don't leave his computer as she slams the door on her way out. He's avoiding her, she knows it, he knows she knows it. It's been three days since their little kiss and since that morning Eric has slowly been putting distance between them. He's not cuddling her at night, he isn't eating breakfast with her, he doesn't acknowledge her during meetings and worst of all he's now not eating lunch with her. His excuse for all of it has been work, which is partly true but Daisy's not buying it. She was the first two days but after the third, she didn't give a shit about his excuses. It's making her more short-tempered than usual and all of Dauntless has noticed. Eric groans when hearing Daisy cuss at people in the hall, she so loud he can hear it through the walls.

He fucked up he knows it, what is he supposed to do though? He never made a move to fuck her for one important reason. He doesn't want a relationship, he doesn't want a family, marriage or kids. Daisy does, which is why they strictly kept each other as friends. That morning he couldn't help it, he could resist kissing her. Now he's in a situation he's been trying to avoid for years. He's cursing himself as he tries to focus on his work. His mind though is only focused on Daisy's lips, her thighs, and now her pissed off mood. Only a minute goes by when his door bursts open once again, he already knows who it is without looking up. He doesn't look up until Daisy storms to his desk while snapping at him.

"I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"Fucking avoiding me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Eric. I know how you work. You sleep with a chick, ignore her until you're bored and sleep with her again." Daisy explains his history with women, "Newsflash, I'm not one of those girls. So don't fucking treat me like one."

"I'm not treating you like one." Eric snorts at her accusations, "We didn't even sleep together."

"Then why have you avoided me for three damn days." Daisy declares while pointing at him, "If you didn't want to kiss me then you shouldn't have."

"Who said I didn't want to kiss you?" Eric sends her a look while tilting his head and informing her, "I never do something I don't intend to do."

"Then why haven't I seen you in the last three days?"

"Because I'm busy."

"What are you so busy doing that you can't do anything with me anymore?" Daisy comes around to look at his computer, "This better be good."

"It's nothing that concerns you, Sunshine." Eric closes all the things on his screen, "Really, you don't want to know."

"If it's the reason you're ignoring me then I want to know."

"I'll tell you another day. Why don't you go eat with Tris or Christina?"

"I know what you're doing." Daisy announces once he offered his last suggestions, "Show me what you're working on. It's time I know what you're doing with Jeanine."

"No. Fuck off- Daisy!"

Daisy grabs one of his files on his desks and opens it. Eric gets up from his chair and goes around his desk to take it out of her hands. She jumps to get it but he keeps it out of her reach. When she doesn't stop trying to get it he wraps an arm around her waist and pushed her against his body. Gasping in shock Daisy looks up at him in confusion, slowly losing interest in the file. Not thinking twice Eric lowers his head to kiss her. At first, she stiffens in surprise but it doesn't take long for her to close her eyes and melt into the kiss. Eric drops the file to the ground then and kicks it under his desk. Putting both of his hands on her waist he keeps her trapped against his body. Her hands go to his shoulders to keep her balance from how tall he is. He moves their bodies so she has to sit on top of his desk. The file is now completely forgotten from both of their minds.

One of Eric's hands grabs her thigh to spread her legs so he can stand between them. Her hand moves slowly down his chest while one of his hands goes under her shirt to hold her back. Tilting his head Eric deepens the kiss while pushing his tongue past her lips. She moans while grasping his shirt tightly, her legs pull him closer to her. The hand on her thigh skims up to her neck to direct her chin the way he wants it. His thumb is on her bottom chin while the rest of his fingers grasp the side of her neck. Pulling away from her lips slowly Eric tugs at her bottom lip before completely leaving her lips. Her eyes open up when the contact of his lips are gone. He's looking down at her with his hand on the side of her neck moving her head to look at him. They're breathing heavily as Eric says to her with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I won't do it again, Sunshine."

"You better not." She declares pulling herself to stand while whispering against his lips, "Or I'll beat your ass into the ground."

"Duly noted." Eric smirks teasingly at her while suggesting, "Want to get lunch now?"

"I thought you were too busy?"

"I can spare half an hour."

"Make it an hour." Daisy demands while they head to the door, "They have dessert today."

As the two head to the door of his office, Eric glances back at the file hiding under his desk. Daisy doesn't notice, she's too happy about them finally being back to normal. Well normal as is talking to one another again. She has no clue of what to make of them kissing again but as of right not she doesn't care. As long as she has her best friend back. Eric closes the door behind them before locking it, he feels relieved when they finally get out of his office. He's not ready for her to find out what he does in his office, she knows he working with Jeanine but doesn't know what's it for. Eric wants to keep it that way for a little longer until he has the right moment to tell her. If he has to continue kissing her to keep it from her he will. Not that he minds, he's been wanting to since the first kiss. His mind wouldn't let him think of anything else but the kiss. If that's an excuse to let him kiss her he'll take it without hesitation. He just can't let her find out what he's working on, not yet. She wasn't ready to know, when would she ever be ready? He's leading the project to find Divergents and terminate them all.

* * *

"So are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"About training the initiates in a few days."

Alex asks Daisy excitedly just as Christina slides in next to him, she must be off now. Eric, Alex, and Daisy met up at the Pub an hour ago for the usual Thursday night. They're in their usual booth in the back of the bar, fewer people are in the back and it's easier for them all to relax. Daisy isn't drinking at much, Eric's been helping her pace herself since she has no clue about that. She's on her third beer and hasn't had any shots, Eric's been drinking them for her. Alex has whiskey and Christina gave herself a mixed drink. Eric and Daisy are on one side of the booth with Christina and Alex facing them. Eric's arm is behind Daisy leaning on the seat, his hand skims her shoulder once and their shoulders are brushed against one another and if you look down you'd see their thighs touching. Their booth as room for them even with Eric huge figure but yet they still sit closely together. Christina notices but doesn't say anything as Daisy answers Alex's question.

"Not really, Four will take care of most of it. I'm just there to get more... adjusted."

"Well, don't scare them as badly as you did with me and Tris." Christina suggested playfully while thinking about old memories, "You two were either yelling at us or at each other the whole time. We honestly didn't know who you two were pissed at half the time."

"Your class was probably the only class we taught together." Daisy giggles while leaning into Eric and explaining, "We couldn't agree on training methods. After your class, Max decided to just have us teach them separately."

"Her methods were stupid." Eric comments before turning his head to smirk down at her, "She tried to make it fair the whole time."

"Well, duh. When we were initiates it wasn't fair for me. I want it to be for them."

"It didn't need to be fair for you anyway." Eric points out while sipping his rum, "You still came out top in the class."

"Fuck yeah." Daisy sends him a shit-eating grin while looking at her friends confidently, "Don't you forget it- Why is she looking at you like that?"

Her grin drops when seeing someone behind Christina and Alex staring at Eric. At the counter is a woman with short blonde hair and a small black clubbing dress. Her bright red lips are pursed as she continues to glance at Eric. Christina and Alex turn to see who the woman is and Eric is trying hard not to look at her. He looks bored and ready for another beer like there's no girl looking at him like a snack. When the two turn back around Christina speaks up knowingly.

"She was asking about Eric earlier."

"What she ask?"

"Just the usual."

"The usual?" Alex speaks up in shock while looking between Eric and Christina, "What's the usual? How did we not know there are women asking about Eric weekly?"

"A few girls come in asking if he's here that night." Christina explains before adding something in a sheepish voice, "And if he's here with Daisy."

"Oh, God… This again." Daisy groans as she thinks about the nail salon earlier, "Eric…"

"Come on, it's not that bad." Eric laughs while trying to make her feel better, "It could be worse."

"How so?"

"You be dealing with ex-boyfriends like I do."

"You do not."

"I do too."

"I'm glad you two are both back to normal." Alex comments as he watches them interact, "You guys seemed off the past couple of days."

Daisy looks at her drink awkwardly while Eric sends him a death glare. What he's saying is true, they were off for the last couple of days. All because Eric had been treating her like one of his flings. Eric had ignored her and it caused a lot of unpleasantries for Dauntless. Daisy was pissed he was avoiding her and Eric was annoyed he wasn't seeing Daisy as much. Both of them were pissed 24/7, no one could say anything to them without being threatened. Everyone noticed they're mood swings see past few days but it's obvious now that they're back to normal. Well as normal as Eric and Daisy could be. And all because of one stupid kiss.

The two of them haven't talked about the last few kisses they shared. They aren't trying to talk about it either. It is what it is and they don't feel the need to discuss it. The two know each other better than anyone, so they know it's just better to leave it unsaid. What they do know is that it wasn't a mistake and that Eric should never again try avoiding her. For the sake of everyone, it's just better for them to stay together. People thought they were unpleasant together but apart was just downright terrible. Christina and Tris knew why they were acting that way but Alex didn't. Plus, Eric didn't know Christina and Tris know what happened which is probably smart. Speaking up Daisy looks at their friends and explains vaguely.

"Yeah… It took a few days for Eric to realize he can't get rid of me."

"All of Dauntless realized it's better you two are together too."

* * *

"I'll see you guys later. You good?"

"Yeah, I'll walk him home."

Christina smiles while helping a drunk Alex out of the booth. Daisy sends her a sly look but doesn't say anything about her walking Alex home. Alex gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before Christina and he leaves. As Daisy gets up to put her jacket on she looks around for Eric. He was paying their tab for the night. When she finds him her relaxed expression changes into an annoyed one. There he is talking to the woman who was staring at him earlier. She tilting her head and has a hand on his arm. Rolling her eye Daisy grabs her phone and heads to the front door, not bothering to wait for him. She knows the kisses didn't mean anything but did he really have to pick up a chick while he was leaving with her? She gets even more annoyed looking at the woman, she looks like all the others he's been with.

All the women Eric sleeps with look similar, Daisy noticed years ago because none of them looked anything like her. The girls are always as tall as Eric, Daisy is a head shorter than him with heels on. They all have blonde hair, bleached or natural, while Daisy's hair is dark brown. They're pale with nothing tattooed or pierced. Daisy's skin is tanner than most people in dauntless from living in Amity half her life and her whole arm is covered in tattoos. She has a bunch of piercings all over her. She knows he picks girls like that from growing up in Erudite but it still annoys her. At least the guys she's dated were a little different. Even the outfit the girl's wearing is different from her's. It's black with sparkles all over it, Daisy would never wearing something that flashy. The dress is tight and short, the heels are screaming hooker shoes. Daisy's wearing a ripped looking back shirt with a few holes in it with skinny jeans and dirty boots.

While the girl looks like she's trying to have a good night Daisy's looking like she just worked her ass off. Maybe that's why Eric hasn't kissed her until now. Maybe she just wasn't his type. With that thought in her mind, Daisy takes one last look at the two before leaving the Pub. Walking down the pavement toward their building complex Daisy hears her name being called. She doesn't turn around, only slow down for the person to catch up. Eric reaches her side then and instantly sees her not too amused look. Rolling his eyes as they continue to walk home Eric speaks up annoyed.

"What's up your ass now?"

"Nothing."

"Sure. Okay, Sunshine."

"... I'm surprised you're coming home with me."

"And there it is."

"What? It looked like you were going home with her."

"Jealous?" Eric cracks a smirk while throwing his massive arm around her tiny shoulders, "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on leaving our bed cold for you."

"I wasn't worried." She sighs while wrapping an arm around his waist to lean on him as they walk, "You always come back to me, Champ."

"Unfornutely," Eric mumbles making Daisy shove him lightly.

"Please." Daisy grins up at him, "You'd be lost without me."

Eric looks down at her then with an unreadable expression. His piercing above his eyebrow is unmoved. His lips are in a firm line as he watches Daisy direct them to the right building. He knows she was joking, but to be honest it's true. He was lost when she disappeared. He had spent the time without her looking for her. Now that he has her now all he wants to do is kiss her like he did before. He got away with the last two kisses though, if he did it again he knew he couldn't restrain himself from something more happening. If that happened he knew she'd want it to be more. It wouldn't be though, that's what he keeps telling himself. That sleeping with her would be nothing more than sex. Or maybe, just maybe, it would mean something more to him than just sex which is why he's holding back. His mind keeps telling himself he's not capable to give her the future she wants. But what if he could?


	13. Deja Vu

CHAPTER 13: Deja Vu

" _It's not working on her."_

" _What do you mean it's not working?"_

" _I mean her body is regretting the serum."_

" _She's… She's Divergent?"_

" _That's the only thing we can believe for the serum not working on her."_

 _Daisy's mind begins to clear up as the serum starts fading away. The restraints are still on her ankles, wrists, and chest. She's strapped onto the chair tightly leaving marks on her skin. Her head is heavy with a pain feeling all over her body. She's used to the pain now. As her hearing starts coming back Daisy keeps her eyes close to the people in the room so they don't know she's awake yet. Her mind starts wakening while she tries to listen to the conversation in the room. She doesn't know who's in the room but she hears a few people walking around as they argue to one another._

" _Are you kidding me? We got the one leader who's Divergent?"_

" _We've done everything we can. She won't budge."_

" _What are we going to do now?"_

" _We'll just have to move to stage four."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Eric's going to find me…" Daisy spits out through the pain, "He's coming for me."_

" _And it speaks." One of the ladies bursts out laughing while coming up to her, "You seriously think he's still coming for you?"_

 _Daisy raises her head, it's a struggle from her head feeling so heavy. The woman who's laughing is in her face now with a grin. There are two men who seem to be doctors by a counter. Evelyn is by the door watching her carefully. Daisy spits in the woman's face making her back up and wipe it off in disgust. Smirking Daisy tries to move out of the restraints and answers easily._

" _I do."_

" _Do you even realize how long you've been here." She snorts while informing her cockily, "You've been here for two years now. Don't you get it? He's not coming for you."_

" _T-two years?"_

" _Yeah. So odds are Eric has moved on."_

 _Daisy stares at the woman for a moment before lowering her blank gaze to the ground. The thought of being here for two years breaks her. Her whole body tenses at the realization. She's never getting out of here, she's going to die in this room. Tears come to her eyes and she can't stop them, she doesn't care anymore. She lets the tears fall down her face, as she starts sobbing from the pain in her mind. Two years. Two whole years of them using her, two years she's been in chains. Two years she screaming for Eric. This whole time she thought Eric would be looking for her. He must think she's dead by now, he must have given up. He's probably in his office right now going over some boring report not even thinking she still alive. He probably even moved on while she's still in this small room calling for him. Her head hangs low as she screams with tears dropping onto the floor._

" _Just kill me! Please! I can't do this anymore!"_

 _Daisy looks up to Evelyn and cries even harder, she starts yanking at the restraints. She's never going home, she's never going to see Eric again. She'll never see Tris, Christina, Alex or Four again. She's going to live out the rest of her life in these four rusty walls. She's going to die and no one she cares about will know. No one will ever know she still alive, that she's here, that she's being tortured to death. She's been dead to the world for two years. Daisy begins shaking her head while sobbing out quietly._

" _Please, please… Kill me, please…. Please…"_

* * *

Walking to Eric's office Daisy holds a bag of their favorite food. A Caesar salad with grilled chicken and bread for Eric, supreme pizza with hot wings for Daisy. He always gets onto her when she eats the fattening food but she bought him his favorite this time. When she reaches the room Jeanine Matthews walks out with a few files. She looks up from the file in surprise to find Daisy, her assistant must still be in Eric's room. Daisy sends Jeanine an awkward smile as she raises her hand for her to shake. She shakes it quickly while speaking up in a bright fake tone.

"Ms. Moore, good to see you again."

"You too."

"Eric and I were just talking about you."

"Only good things I hope."

"I think he's warming up to the idea of you coming to Erudite for a few weeks," Jeanine informs her while looking at the office door, "We need all the help we can get finding where the factionless kept you for three years."

"How could I possibly help by going to Erudite?" Daisy scrunches her face, "All I know is it was over the wall."

"Yes, well…" Jeanine sighs disappointedly before adding, "You can still help us with the project we've been working on."

"What's the project?"

"He hasn't told you yet?" She asks in surprise before smiling, "We've been working to find-"

"I'll see you next time, Eric." Jeanine's assistant comes out of the office, "Miss me, Okay?"

Daisy stares at the assistant while trying to keep her eye from twitching. Just how many women did Eric sleep with? Eric doesn't respond to her words as finds Daisy talking to Jeanine. They make eye contact and the hall begins to fill with tension. The tension of what Daisy really is, the tension of what Jeanine and Eric are working on. The Erudite women say their goodbyes while the Dauntless leaders silently nod to them. Once the women are walking down the hall away from them Daisy walks past Eric into his office. He closes the door behind him and watches her start taking the food out of the bag and onto his desk. Standing there watching her Eric asks in all too casual tone.

"What did Jeanine say to you?"

"Only that you are starting to be okay with me going to Erudite with her."

"I already told you I won't let her take you."

"I know." Daisy mumbles while moving a chair near his desk for her, "So why does she think she will eventually?"

"Because of the project I'm doing for her."

"What is this project anyway?" Daisy looks up at them as they both go to sit down, "You still haven't told me."

"It's nothing important." Eric sighs while grabbing his food, "Don't worry about it."

"You keep doing that." Daisy watches him eat suspiciously, "Why won't you tell me what you're doing with her?"

"It's no concern to you, Sunshine."

"Why can't I know anyway?"

"Because you don't need to fucking know about it." Eric snaps her repeated question, "Stop asking. We're not talking about this anymore."

"Why not?" Daisy barks back at him confused, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Daisy. It's none of your business." Eric says in warning while dropping his fork, "End of discussion. Don't bring it up again."

The room goes quiet while Eric goes back to eating, Daisy still hasn't touched her food. They sit across from one another with his files pushed to the side on the desk for them to eat. Staring at the files Daisy wants to grab one and open it. She doesn't though, instead she grabs her pizza and starts eating. She's not going to push it today, only because she's happy without they are at the moment. But she's not going to drop this anytime soon, she wants to know, she needs to know. Eric never hides his work from her, this is the first. What was so wrong with the project that Eric, her Eric, wouldn't tell her about it? All she knows is that she's going to find out one way or another.

* * *

" _Give me an update on our situation."_

" _All the factionless are dead." A Dauntless guard answers worried, "We saw some run away into the woods. We have men right now hunting them down. The fires have been put out and Amity is getting medical attention as we speak."_

" _Has anyone found Daisy Moore yet?"_

" _No. We've checked all the bodies. None of them are her."_

 _The soldier announces with regret knowing that was Eric Coulter's main goal. Eric looks around Amity with his heart beating loudly. The sun is finally rising, a few houses are burnt to the ground and half of the field has been trampled on. The battle is finally over and now it's time for the aftermath. Eric has a group of men putting the factionless bodies into a pile, dead Amity and Dauntless members are being buried. He's making sure his men check every one of them to see if it's Daisy. No one has found her yet, all Eric has found is her cell phone and gun. They were near a burnt house making everyone believe she might have gone inside. Eric doesn't look at his guard, Eric only waves at his surroundings and commands._

" _Have a squad check the perimeters again."_

" _Will do, sir."_

 _The man leaves and starts barking orders to soldiers around him. Eric looks around him before going to the one house he might find answers. Daisy's family's home. They came to Amity a few times for a security update and every time she had dragged him to visit her family. Walking up to their front door Eric sighs and slams his fist harshly on the door. An older man, Daisy's grandfather, opens it immediately. He looks at Eric hopeful but when he sees the Leader's expression his face tightens. Eric looks at him while hearing crying in the background. Daisy's grandfather then asks in a shaking voice._

" _Have… Have you found her yet?"_

" _No." Eric answers with an unreadable gaze, "I have a few questions for your family. About where she might be. If you guys have a minute."_

" _Yes. Yes. Of course." He waves Eric into the house, "Come on in."_

 _Slowly walking into the room Eric find the rest of Daisy's family in the kitchen. Her father, John, is holding her grandmother, Lillian, as she cries into his chest. He's trying to calm her down but she keeps crying for Daisy. Her mother, Susan is by the sink cleaning off the dirt for her youngest son. Daisy's two younger sisters are sitting at the kitchen table whimpering while trying to hold back tears. When Eric comes to stand in there kitchen everyone turns to look at him. They all knew who he was, Eric Coulter. He's Daisy's, if they could trust anyone from Dauntless beside Daisy, it would be him. Eric looks around the room knowing he's twisting the knife in their chests, he then finally asks to no one in particular._

" _Where did you last see Daisy?"_

" _She came to us when the factionless first came." John speaks up first for his household, "She made sure we were okay and told us to lock all the door after she left."_

" _We didn't see her after that." Susan adds while finishing up cleaning her son's face, "She might have gone-"_

" _I saw her! Mr. Coulter! I saw her!" The oldest of the girls blurts out in hope of helping her older sister, "I went out looking for her! I climbed out the window when I heard her screaming."_

" _You did what?" John asks in shock while snapping at her, "You could've gotten killed!"_

" _That could have been anyone, RoseMary." Susan snaps at her in anger, "Don't give Mr. Coulter false beliefs."_

" _But it was her, mom! She was cursing at the factionless." Rosemary declares while standing up and going to Eric, "It was Daisy, you have to believe me! The factionless were blindfolding someone and dragging them away. It must have been her!"_

" _That could have been anyone." John suggests in pity, "They were trying to gather up all of us."_

" _Mr. Coulter. Please!" Rosemary starts crying while going to him and pulling at his shirt, "It was her, I know it was. You have to believe me. Please!"_

 _Eric looks down at the little girl clinging onto his shirt. She's looking up at him desperately, hoping he will believe her. Rosemary always sees Mr. Coulter with her big sister, they never leave each other's side. If anyone is going to find Daisy it would be Eric and she knows it. He's the only one who will look for her, so she has to get him to believe her. Eric's speechless from the sight of the little girl. Rosemary looks almost like Daisy but younger and smaller. Her hair is cut to her chin but it's still the same hair color. They have the same eye color, full lips, and tan skin. Rosemary has freckles while Daisy doesn't. Eric is stiff as a brick as Rosemary tugs on his shirt like Daisy would do. Before Eric could answer the little girl Susan grabs her and picks her up while saying._

" _I'm so sorry, Eric. I don't know what's gotten-"_

" _She's still alive! I know she is!" Rosemary screams while trying to get out of her mother's grasp, "Mr. Coulter, you got to believe me! Please! She's not dead!"_

 _Susan takes her into the other room while she screams for Eric. He stands there not knowing what to do, he didn't plan on this to happen. He only planned for them to tell him their story of what happened. Not what a little girl saw. Maybe Rosemary was right though, Daisy does curse more than anyone besides him. There wasn't enough proof for it to be reasonable though. Eric's jaw clenches as he nods goodbye to them before leaving. He needed to leave this house, it's full of Daisy. Slamming the door behind him Eric walks down the steps and looks around. The fields go for miles, Daisy could be anywhere if she's alive. Eric rubs his face in frustration, he should have gone with her. He should have been by her side but he wasn't. That was the only decision Eric regrets, not being with her. And now, he might never see her again because of it._

* * *

"Eric? What are you doing up?"

"Everything's okay. I'm going to be gone for a few hours."

Daisy rubs her eyes while sitting up in bed, she woke but from the bathroom light being turned on. Looking around the dark room she sees Eric in his uniform and strapping on his gun. When she's sitting up properly she turns on the lamp beside the bed to get a better look at him. It's twelve at night, they had just been sleeping. Moments ago Eric had his arm around Daisy from behind sleeping. Now he's up and ready like it's morning making Daisy stare at him in confusion. She starts to get out of bed but he quickly comes to her side of the bed. He pushes her down onto the bed while she's still half asleep. She groans trying to wake up more while asking him.

"Why are you in your uniform, Champ?"

"They need me at the gate. I'll only be gone for a little while."

"What's going on at the gate?" Daisy quickly begins to wake up in alarm, "Did something happen? I'll go with you."

"No! No." Eric lowers his voice while pushing her hair out of her face, "It's nothing, really. Max notified me that there's a situation near the gate. I'm going to check it out. Go back to sleep."

"If you're going I'm going with you."

"No, you're going to stay here."

Daisy yawns while trying to get up but Eric doesn't let her. He grabs her by the waist and forced her to sit back in bed. She's sitting there in only one of his black shirts and her black panties. Eric moves to sit beside her in the bed so she can't get up. She looks so underdressed compared to him, but he isn't complaining. He rather likes it when she wears his shirts in his bed. As she becomes more aware of her surroundings she sees that he dressed fast as if he's in a hurry. Panic floods into her mind, Eric can tell and rests a hand on her knee. Growing more worried Daisy looks to his uniform and gun before speaking up.

"As a leader, I need to go check it out too."

"Sunshine, I can handle this." Eric assures while putting his fingers through her hair to hold as he commands, "You stay here. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Eric… I don't like this." Daisy thinks out loud while leaning into his hand, "Just tell me what's going on. I can help."

"I know you can but I want you safe." Eric sighs while checking the time, "Don't leave this fucking bed. Stay here until I get back."

"But Eric-"

He interrupts her by placing his lips on hers, it's become a good way to get her to do what he wants. Sighing in relief Daisy leans into him while resting a hand on his chest. His hand holds her head to his until he pulls away. The kiss is short and to the point, he didn't try to deepen it knowing he has to leave soon. Daisy takes the hint and doesn't try to do anything more. His hand in her hair moves to her chin to grasp. He looks at her seriously and says with no room for arguing.

"I want you to stay here. Don't leave this bed, do you understand?"

"Yes…"

Daisy mumbles while looking at him in worry, she frowns while he moves to pet her hair. She didn't know what was going on and to be frank it's scaring her. She wakes up to Eric looking like he's about to go to war. All he keeps saying is to stay here while he leaves. Daisy wants nothing more than to go with him but she knows from his expression his mind isn't going to change. He wants her to stay and she will for him. Two years ago he would have cared if she went with him but now he's hell-bent on her staying. She can't argue with him on his reasons knowing why he'd want her to stay. It didn't make her want to stay though, it only made her want to go with him more. He's about to get up when she pulls him in for another kiss, his arms go around her waist instantly. She cracks her mouth open for them to deepen the kiss but before it goes any further she pulls away. Her forehead rests on his while whispering nervously.

"You'll come back, right?"

"Of course." Eric breathes out while pulling away to look at her, "There is just a little commotion at the gate."

"There was a little commotion at Amity three years ago."

"I'll come back, Daisy. Don't worry."

Eric stands up then and walks out of the room, leaving Daisy in his bed alone. Staring at the door Daisy watches it wanting him to come right back. How is she expected to sleep now? Eric leaves with his gun in the middle of the night and demand for her to stay. How can she be okay with just going back to sleep? Daisy lays back on the bed with her head on her pillow, her eyes down close. She lays awake waiting to hear Eric's footsteps to return.

* * *

" _Eric?"_

" _Daisy… Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah. There's just a little problem in Amity."_

 _Daisy saying into her phone while walking toward a truck, she wanted to call Eric before she left. Johanna Reyes had notified Max about the factionless stealing from Amity. He told Daisy first since she used to live there and she would know how to deal with this problem best. After that she rallied up a group of Dauntless soldiers and had them gear up. They're now filing into the truck with guns in their uniforms. Daisy's in her own uniform about to get in. Checking all her team and the equipment Daisy tells Eric over the phone._

" _I'm going there to check it out. I'll call you if we need back up."_

" _What's going on over there?"_

" _Just a few factionless stealing from them. I should be gone for a few hours."_

" _Don't leave yet. I'll come with you."_

" _No, don't. There's no need. Johanna said it wasn't a lot."_

" _I should go-"_

" _I'll call you if we need more men but I don't think we should."_

" _Okay… Call me when you get back."_

" _Sure thing, Champ."_

* * *

Banging floods Daisy's mind causing her to wake up, she looks around and finds herself still alone in bed. Rubbing her face she continues to hear someone knocking on the front door. She instantly gets up and runs to the door. Panic sweeps over her mind, it can't be Eric on the other side of the door. He would have walked right in, got out of his clothes and into bed. Which only means one thing. Turning on the hallway light Daisy then opens the door to find Four on the other side. Bloods on his shirt but it doesn't appear to be his, he's looking around the hall before he notices she opened the door. He sighs in relief that she up and awake. Before he can say a word she blurts out in worry.

"Where's Eric?"

"In the infirmary, Alex isn't working tonight and he won't let anyone treat him." Four explains quickly while suggesting, "Can you talk some sense into him?"

"Oh, God. How hurt is he?"

"He's…. He…"

"No. No, No, No…"

"Calm down, he's alive." Four assures her when seeing her panic look, "Max is going to get Alex right now but we need someone to calm him down."

"I need to see him. I need to go."

Daisy's eyes go wide in fear from Four not telling her how badly wounded Eric is, a million things go into her mind. All she's thinking is about going to him now, getting Alex, seeing what happened to him. At least he's back but other than that reassurance Daisy's mind is still going crazy in worry. She walks out of the apartment planning on heading to the infirmary when Four stops her. Looking up at him she glares at him like she'll kill him if he stops her. He then points out to her knowing it's not a good time but it needs to be said.

"You should put on pants."

Looking down Daisy realizes she still in Eric's shirt and her panties. Going back into the apartment she throws on a pair of Eric's boxers. She then leaves the apartment with Four waiting on her in the hall. She slams the door know the whole hall heard it and start walking beside Four quickly. Four doesn't comment on her choice of clothes, all he does is raise an eyebrow curiously. When they reach the elevator Daisy turns to him and demands with no room to argue.

"Tell me what happened. I want to know everything."


	14. The Side No One Sees

CHAPTER 14: The Side No One Sees

"Don't come fucking near me."

"I need to treat you-"

"I'm not going to let you drug me, bitch. Listen, just- Daisy? I fucking told you not to get her!"

Eric shouts in frustration while seeing Daisy come into the room beside Four. Max is arguing with a nurse while a few other nurses argue about who's going to treat him. Daisy looks around the hospital room confused until she sees Eric leaning against the bed. The moment she sees the blood on him she shoves people out of her way to get to him. Eric groans when seeing her worried expression, that look was the very reason he didn't want anyone to get her. When Daisy reaches his side she inspects his body before yelling at him.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"He got shot in the shoulder and a bullet skimmed his thigh." Max informs her when Eric doesn't, "He won't let anyone treat him besides Alex and he's off the clock."

"We have someone looking for him right now." A nurse speaks up before pointing out in concern, "But we need to treat it now. The other men wounded need this room after you."

"I thought you said it there was a little situation at the gate!" Daisy shouts in shock realizing he downplayed everything for her, "You look like you came from a fucking battle."

"It wasn't!" Eric defends while waving at Four, "His dumbass didn't command his troops properly."

"So it's my fault we were outnumbered?!" Four spits out annoyed, "I told you to call Daisy for back up! But you're the one who wouldn't give the order."

"We didn't need backup, damn it."

"Say that to the two bullets in your body."

"Eric…" Daisy looks at him in disbelief, "Let them treat you!"

"I'm fine, Sunshine. We can clean me up when we get home." Eric rolls his eyes at everyone in the room before looking at Four in disgust, "You had one damn job. I told you NOT to tell Daisy."

"I can't take a bullet out of your skin." Daisy thinks out loud like he's crazy, "I'm not a fucking doctor! Just let them do it. Alex can't always fix us."

"Daisy." Eric says while trying to stay calm, "These goddamn nurses don't know shit."

"Eric…"

Daisy sighs while tilting her head, she doesn't want to argue with him about this. Sure, she's cleaned him up a few times but this is different. She doesn't know how to take a bullet out and clean it properly. Eric's not looking into her eyes on purpose because he knows if he does he won't be able to say no to her concerned expression. Moving closer to him Daisy stands between his legs while taking his hands into her own. She tugs at them to make him look up at her and he eventually does. He's glaring at her while she's looking at him in worry. Max and Four look at the two in surprise. They didn't know Daisy could make The Eric Coulter go silent. He always had something to say but at this moment Daisy's making him speechless with just her worried gaze.

Watching the two Max notices Daisy in only Eric's clothing, she's in one of his black shirts and a pair of his boxers. They didn't know it now but it would cause rumors to fly around Dauntless from her walking around in that. Max's gaze soften when he notices Daisy playing with the ends of Eric's fingers. He's not pulling away, if anything he's pulling her closer. For a long minute, Daisy and Eric are having a silent conversation with one another that they only understand. When she tries to move her hand Eric holds onto them making her sigh. Daisy then looks to everyone in the room and asks tiredly.

"Can you all give us a minute?"

"We need-"

"You heard her." Max announces while pushing everyone to leave, "Everyone, out."

It doesn't take very long for everyone to leave the room, the door is still open when they're all gone. Daisy and Eric don't notice though, they're too busy with one another to care. Eric then moves his hands to hold her hips underneath the shirt she's wearing. Her hands go to his neck to touch softly. The actions only felt right when they were alone. He pulls her closer and rests his head on her chest. Sighing Daisy whispers to him knowingly.

"You're going to let them stitch you up. With or without Alex."

"Sunshine-"

"Don't Sunshine me." Daisy pulls his head up to look at her, "This is serious. Please, just let them. For me. You would say the same to me if I was in this situation."

"Daisy." Eric sighs while letting his thumbs rub circles into her hips, "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't be." Daisy whimpers out softly while looking at his body, "Look at you, your shirt and pants are covered in blood."

"It's someone else's blood."

"Eric, please. Please, let them." Daisy looks at him in defeat while putting a hand through his hair, "I don't want to fight about this. Let them stitch your wounds and we can go home."

It takes a long moment before Eric sighs and nods, he never could say no to her when she gives him that look. He's a fucking ruthless Dauntless leader for crying out loud, he should be able to say no to one girl. He never could though, not to Daisy. She has him around her finger and she doesn't even know it. Not long after that Daisy pulls her hands away from his neck moves them to the end of his shirt. Eric watches her carefully as he lets her pull his shirt off him, she slowly takes it off him so it won't hurt. Once it's off she lays it on the counter and moves to unbuckle his pants. He doesn't react to her unzipping her pants and begins pulling them off, he justs watches her actions with an intense gaze. They make eye contact and can't look away as she pulls his pants off his legs. When they come off Daisy sets them next to his shirt, Eric's follow every motion her body is making. She looks back at him to find the wounds and frowns before saying to Eric.

"I'm going to get them now."

"Okay, Sunshine."

Daisy turns to walk toward the door but she stops halfway when she sees Four staring at them in shock. Realizing he's been watching them this whole time Daisy stands stiffly in her place. Four stares at her with a tighten face before looking to someone in the hall and waving them in. Nurses and a Doctor flood into the room followed by Max. Four stays out in the hall holding Daisy's gaze from inside the room. The nurses begin to work on Eric and when Daisy hears him groan she moves her body to go back to him. However, Four and Daisy keep their gazed clocked in until he looks to the ground. He then walks down the hall where Daisy can see him, it doesn't take long after that for her to go to Eric's side. Smiling at him softly Daisy watches the women take out the bullet. Her hand goes into his hair when seeing his frustrated but pained expression. As she comforts Eric beside him Daisy can't help but think about Four.

Four looked at Daisy moments ago as if what she was doing was wrong. Like she shouldn't have taken Eric's clothes off, like he shouldn't have had his hands on her waist. It didn't seem wrong to her though, it was how they are with each other. Maybe it's because Four isn't used to Eric showing affection but she is. No one really is, sometimes even Daisy's surprised with the affection Eric gives her. She never denies it knowing it takes a lot for Eric to do it. Four's expression is still in the back of her mind, wondering why he looked surprised. No one has ever seen Eric with her alone and for the first time, someone was, Four.

* * *

" _What happened to your damn arm?"_

" _Nothing, Sunshine."_

" _Don't sunshine me. Let me see."_

 _Daisy grabs his shoulder causing Eric to wince, her eyes go wide as she tugs at his shirt for her to get a better look. They're working through dinner in the training room when Daisy noticed that he wasn't using his left arm. Everyone is eating at the moment, they'll all be in bed in an hour. The gym is empty besides the two, Max lets them train during their off hours but no one besides them actually does. Eric rolls his eyes at Daisy shocked expression before moving away from her. He is in no mood for her at the moment. She follows him when he walks away and tries to inspect his arm. When she doesn't leave it alone Eric shoves her away with a demanding tone._

" _Daisy, stop it. Nothing is wrong with my arm."_

" _Bullshit!" Daisy snaps while trying to take off his shirt, "Let me fucking see."_

" _If you wanted to see me shirtless all you had to do is ask."_

" _Knock it off, Champ." Daisy puts her hands on her hips while commanding, "Let me see your arm or I'm telling Max."_

" _So? Go fucking tell him."_

" _If I tell him he'll have you go to the infirmary." Daisy points out from knowing too well for his comfort, "And I'm pretty sure that's the reason you're trying to hide the fact that you're hurt."_

 _Eric turns to glare at her from figuring it out, he begins to think of his options. He's not going to the infirmary, that's for sure but if Daisy does tell Max then he has no choice. Eric knows Daisy's not bluffing either, she never is. Sighing he slowly takes off his shirt to let her see his shoulder, she can tell he can't move it up very far. He hates the fact he let this Amity girl get the best of him, she's becoming a pest he can't get rid off. It's only been a few weeks since they got here and somehow she's found a way to bug him at any time of the day. Sure, he likes her as a distraction but this is not part of it. She wasn't amusing him whatsoever at the moment making him wonder what the point was of talking to her. She tries to move his hurt arm and he winces in pain making her realize what's wrong with it. Sighing she gives him a look before thinking out loud._

" _Your shoulder is dislocated. We need to set it back into place."_

" _How the fuck would you know?"_

" _I had it dislocated when I was a kid, my grandpa had to fix it."_

" _Well, great." Eric snaps at her while sending her a dirty look, "Why don't you just call your family up right now to fix my arm."_

" _I can do it myself. Sit down."_

 _Daisy orders as she goes over to a table for him to sit on, sending her a bored expression Eric listens and gets onto the table. Eric watches her go to the side of his body that has his hurt shoulder. He couldn't understand why she's doing this, helping him. Since he's met her he's been rude and frustrated with her. They never had an actual conversation where they weren't at each other's throats. The only times they aren't yelling at each other is at lunch and it's because they don't talk to one another while they eat. So why is she openly helping him? She could leave him hurt to help her keep her top ranking. She could tell Max and make him look weak but she doesn't. Eric can't wrap his mind around her reasoning for helping him. Grabbing his wrist and raising a leg up to put under his armpit Daisy says a little guilty._

" _Relax. This is going to hurt."_

" _What do- Shit, Daisy!"_

 _Eric spits out in pain as she yanks his arm toward her, when they hear a pop she lets go. Eric shouts a hand full of cuss words at her while the pain dies down. His face is stiff while trying to recover from what she just did. Daisy puts her hand back on his arm and sees if it can move properly. Eric feels the pain when she moves it but he can now move it more than before. Sighing in relief that his arm can actually move up and down again Eric gets off the table. His arm burns but if he can move it now then he's fine. He sees Daisy's lips form a smirk as she folds her arms. She's looking pretty proud of herself for fixing him which only makes him keep wondering, why would she help him? Not being able to keep it inside Eric then blurts out to her in confusion._

" _Why did you help me?"_

" _You'd do the same for me. Right, Champ?"_

" _No, I wouldn't have."_

" _We'll see about that." Daisy looking at him knowingly while whispering into his ear, "You're a better guy than you think. You can't-fool me."_

" _You'll see, Sunshine. Next time you get hurt, I won't help you."_

" _Yes, you will. You care about me too much not to."_

* * *

"I should have come with you."

"Not this again."

"I'm serious. I could have helped."

"I know you could have but I'm not risking your life."

Eric and Daisy walk into their bedroom after the nurses and Alex took care of him this morning. Alex had finally shown up to do the stitches after the nurses did most of the work. He said for Eric to rest for the next two days before going back to his usual routine. Daisy has been helping him to the apartment, not that he really needed any. He could still walk but he's slower than usual. Once Daisy shuts the bedroom door she moves to help him into the bed. He groans while moving his shoulder making her go grab another pillow for him to lean against. After helping in sit in bed comfortably Daisy slides Eric's boxers off her and slides into bed beside him while pointing out.

"I'm a leader Eric, risking my life is part of the job."

"Not anymore." Eric mumbles while closing his eyes tiredly, "It's my job it to keep you safe and I'll do whatever to keep it that way."

"If that's your job then it's mine too for you." Daisy points out while leaning against the headboard beside him, "I can't have you risking your life either."

"Worrying about me, huh?"

"I always worry about you, Eric." Daisy sighs while looking to her hands, "You're all I have."

"Come here, Sunshine."

Eric mumbles while stretching his arm out of her, she moves instantly into his arm. Coming closer to his side Daisy lets him wrap an arm around her waist. She leans her head on his shoulder while wrapping her own arm around his lower waist. Knowing it's too much but doing it anyway Daisy then drapes a leg on his, the only that isn't hurt. She knows she looks like she's clinging on to him but she doesn't care. He had her worried half of the night, mad at him this morning then went back to concerned when they got back home from the infirmary. She knows he's okay now and is back by her side so she's finally able to relax. Eric begins rubbing his thumb lightly on her thigh while assuring her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't." Daisy whispers while adding lamely, "Because it's you we're talking about."

"Daisy…"

Eric snorts at her reasoning making her giggle in return, it really is the most logical reason. Daisy looks up at him then, her chin rests on top of his shoulder while she stares at him. Feeling her stare Eric opens his eyes and looks down at her with an eyebrow raised. His piercing rises too while his gaze goes down to her lips. Seeing where he's staring Daisy unconsciously bites her bottom lip. Without thinking, Eric raises his free hand and pulls the lip she's biting free from her teeth. Letting him Daisy begins to lose her breath from his intense stare. His hand moves into her hair, she leans into it while pulling herself closer to him. Tilting her head and leaning forward Daisy rests her lips onto his. His arm around her waist tightens and the hand in her hair pulls her face closer. He'll never not want to kiss her, no many how many times they've done it.

Her touch sweeps against his lips and he groans in response before opening his mouth to deepen their kiss. He doesn't know how many times they've kissed now, he's just glad they keep doing it. She tasted like coffee and peppermint and he couldn't get enough of it. He wishes he had kissed her years ago. Why did he even think he couldn't? He knows he's not capable of giving her her love and relationship she wants but right now he knows he's giving her what she needs. They'll deal with the future when it comes time but as of right now he's content that she's letting him kiss her. His lips pull away from hers and start nipping down her neck until he finds a spot that drives her wild. She moans as he bites the crook of her neck, her hand find his hair and holds him there as she starts panting. When he knows he's left a mark there his lips travel lower. She goes to slide onto his lap but stops when he flinches from the pain his this thigh. Looking down she sees the wrapped wound on him and sighs.

"Let's get a few more hours of sleep before I have to leave, Champ."

Knowing they can't continue what they started Daisy moves to lay down on the bed. Eric follows her lead and moves to lay beside her. When he's finally laying on his back Daisy curls up beside him with her head on his chest. Her hand rises up to rest on his chest, closing her eyes she feels Eric's hand move. He grabs the back of her thigh and pulls it up against his good leg. She hums as she lets her body relax next to him. She's content with this even if this is all she gets from Eric. She's happy with how they are now. Closing her eyes she starts to fall asleep with the feeling of Eric's thumb tracing shapes into her thigh.

* * *

"What the fuck is up with you and Daisy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want to know now."

"Fuck off."

Eric's in his office getting his laptop real quick while Daisy is out getting groceries. Daisy has been getting ready for the initiates at home instead of her office for Eric's sake. He secretly thinks it only to make sure he stays home. He's not complaining, he gets her company to himself. She'll be mad he's out of the house right now since it hasn't been two days so he's trying to be quick about it. It just became difficult since Four came storming in demanding answers. Rolling his eyes Eric grabs his laptop and walks past Four, he's not dealing with this bullshit right now. Four, however, think differently as he shoves Eric and demands.

"Damn it, Eric. Tell me what's going on now. I won't let you hurt Daisy."

"When have I ever hurt her?" Eric turns to look at him in irritation, "You have no idea what you're fucking talking about. So leave me alone before I give Daisy something to be mad at me for."

"I know how you are with women." Four points out while looking at him seriously, "I won't let Daisy become one of them. She's not another play toy for you. I've sat around letting you two be friends but I won't let you use her like all the other women."

"She's not like them. I can assure you." Eric spits out while leaving his office, "So you can fuck off now. I'll tell her you stopped by, Stiff."

"What makes you think I believe that bullshit?" Four announces while following him down the hall, "You don't care about anyone but yourself, so why would you treat her differently?"

"Maybe because I do give a fucking shit about her, Stiff." Eric stops walking and points at him angrily, "Has it ever occurred to you that she's always with me because maybe, just maybe, I treat her differently everyone else. But God forbid I care about someone other than myself."

"Since when have you ever given a shit about her?"

"God, you're such a dumbass."

Eric stares at Four as if he's about to break him in half, no one's in the hall for good reason. If Eric knew he was going to get interrogated by the stiff he would have just stayed home. He should have listened to Daisy and just stayed home and waited for her to come back. She's probably already back cussing him out for leaving. Glaring a moment longer at the guy he hates the most Eric turns around and slowly walks toward the elevator. He's halfway there when Four calls out to him from where he's standing in the hall.

"Tell me. Tell me one time you actually put her first."

"Our combat fight... During initiation." Eric answers while turning his head to glance back at the Stiff, "I was ranked first, Daisy was second and you were third. Daisy was nervous about not being ranked first because she knew she'd never become a leader if she wasn't top in the class. So I lost our fight knowing it would put her on top."

"W-Why?"

"Because despite what you think I actually care about her." Eric takes one last glance at him before threatening, "She doesn't know and I expect it to stay that way."

With that said Eric storms to the elevator and leaves Four in the middle of the hallway. Four watches as he goes inside the elevator and shuts the door. Feeling like everything he believes is a lie Four looks around. He couldn't process the thought of Eric giving up top spot in class for Daisy. Four had honestly thought he won that fight, now he realizes it was even a fight. Just a way for Daisy to move up in the class. His gut drops at all the accusations he made against Eric. In his defense, he didn't know Eric did that for Daisy. No one knew, not even her. Four tries to think of when Eric actually started to care about her but nothing comes to mind. He always assumes Eric kept her around for entertainment. When did she become more than just a distraction for Eric?

* * *

" _Look who we have here…"_

" _What the fuck do you want?"_

" _Nothing. Just enjoying the view."_

 _A boy in Daisy's class says with a smirk on his face, she had just got done dressing in the initiation chambers. She was alone only minutes ago since everyone was at dinner, she worked through dinner to get ahead of the game. So now, it's only her and the three guys who just walked in. Eric's still in the gym finishing up his last set, he came in later than Daisy. It's only been a week or two since they came to Dauntless. Eric and Daisy are still fighting none stop yet somehow always around one another. Watching the boys carefully Daisy throws on her jacket and asks annoyed._

" _Listen, why don't you three just fuck off."_

" _Why would we?" A boy to her left asks with an uncomfortable voice, "We finally get you to ourselves. Now, that Eric's not around."_

" _Yeah. He's right." Another guy says with a suggestive smirk, "This way you can help us train. We never can when he's around. I get it, though. Who doesn't want to work with the best student in the class?"_

" _I train alone. Eric is always just there."_

 _Daisy snaps knowing she needs to get to a public place, this didn't feel safe or okay in any way. They're looking at her like predators ready to attack, Daisy didn't want any part of it. Three men against one of her, she might be good but not that good. They could kill her from them just having their weight as their advantage. Over the past few days, she's noticed not many people coming up to her since Eric was always near. Now she's realizing just Eric's presences helped her not get into situations like this. Wanting to leave the room quickly now Daisy starts walking toward the exit while snapping._

" _The room's yours. I have somewhere to be-"_

" _But you haven't even seen how we fight yet."_

 _One stops her from walking past them making her look around them nervously. Two of the guys were behind her on either side. The third one is in front of her blocking her path to leave. Glancing around she realizes no one else is in the room and probably won't be back for another 15 minutes. So she's just going to have to last that long until someone sees them. She's now wishing she had just waited for Eric. He wouldn't help her, she knows it, he probably hates her more than anyone here. He's always picking a fight with her and taunting her. But with him just here Daisy knows the guys wouldn't try anything. Slowly turning around Daisy looks deadly at all the guys before suggesting in a threatening voice._

" _Oh, I've seen it. If I were Y'all I'd ask for more help from Max."_

" _Come on, just let us show you." A guy then punches her gut making her bend over while he asks innocently, "See? I have gotten a little better, you have to admit."_

" _You motherfucker-"_

 _Daisy chokes out while swinging her fist at his face, the two boys behind her grab her arms and hold her back. Struggling to get out of their grasp Daisy starts kicking at the boy in front of her. They're all laughing at her struggle to get free and not long after that does the boy in front of her begin punching her again. Daisy's cursing at him with each punch to her stomach, it only eggs them on more. The boys keep pulling her up straight from her having to bend over from the punches to the gut. Blood begins dripping out of her mouth and onto the ground. Looking up at the guy in front of her she spits some of her blood into his face. He wipes it off in disgust before punching her in the face. She loses balance from the force and the guys have to hold her up from falling to the ground._

 _Groaning in pain Daisy is only able to lift up her head, the rest of her body is limp in the boy's grasp. Seeing his hand making a fist again Daisy knows this is going to be the last one she feels. Closing her eyes ready for the blow she hopes this one knocks her out for the rest of the punches. The hit never comes though, instead, she falls to the ground from one of the guys releasing her. The other one does as well making her hit the ground hard, opening her eyes and pulling herself up slightly Daisy looks around. The guys holding her are now on the ground beside her whimpering, ones holding their nose and the other is holding his neck. When Daisy turns to look at Eric she finds him on top of the guy who had been hitting her. He's punching the guy in the face over and over without even hearing Daisy whisper._

" _Eric?..."_

" _The next time you fucking touch her will be the last time you have hands." Eric shoves him hard into the ground before getting up and pointing at everyone, "That goes for all of you. Get out of my sight."_

" _We're sorry, bro!"_

" _Yeah! We were just roughhousing."_

 _The guys who were on the verge of murdering Daisy tell Eric as they all get up from the ground. They're heading to the door as the babble apologies, Eric's not even glancing there way. His gaze is directly on Daisy trying to get up from the ground herself. He had left the gym planning on putting on clean clothes and heading to the cafeteria to finally eat dinner. When he had gotten closer to their bedchambers he began to hear grunts and something getting hit. He assumed it was some asshole that had it coming but when he saw Daisy everything was a blur. He didn't care if Daisy's big mouth probably got her into this mess, no one should be able to gang up on her like that. He left her alone for only half an hour, how could she get into a mess this bad already? Walking toward Daisy he continues to hear the boys talking making him shout._

" _GET OUT."_

" _Okay! Okay!"_

" _Daisy…" Eric kneels beside her once it's only them in the room, "Are you okay? I'm taking you to the infirmary-"_

" _No! No…" Daisy groans while he grabs her waist to get her to sit up, "Just put me on a bed."_

 _Not liking her order Eric does it without question. He slides one arm under her legs and the other wraps behind her back before he picks her up. Walking over to the closest bed he lays her down slowly as possible. She whimpers while stretching out on the bed, Eric looks at her body for any marks. All he sees is the blood on her lips and the bruise forming on her cheek. She must have some under her clothes for her not to be able to move. Without thinking, Eric pulls up her shirt and find all the marks causing her pain. He frowns and says to her seriously knowing she doesn't want to hear this._

" _You're seriously hurt, Sunshine. I need to take you to the infirmary."_

" _It's just bruises." She mumbles while trying not to move her body, "Nothing is broken or cracked, I would know if anything was."_

" _Okay."_

 _Eric nods before quickly going toward the exit, Daisy's head turns and watches him walk away. She hears him go down the hallway causing her to frown in confusion. He comes back ten minutes later with a towel and a bag of ice. Watching him quietly Daisy waits to see what he's planning to do. He doesn't say anything, only sit down next to her on the bed. Putting the bag of ice on her stomach Eric then moves the towel to wipe off the blood near her mouth. The big bad Eric is actually helping her, she wanted to smile at the irony. She thought he was annoyed with her half of the time but maybe he enjoys her company more than he lets on. Letting him clean her up for a moment longer Daisy finally asks from not being able to answer it herself._

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _Because you're hurt and you won't let me take you to the infirmary."_

" _I didn't ask you to help me, Champ."_

" _I know, but..." Eric smirks before leaning down and whispering knowingly, "Someone once said to me that I'm a better guy than I think. I would hate to let that person down."_

" _Was the someone me?"_

 _Daisy giggles quietly while he finishes cleaning the blood, her eyes lock onto his when she's done laughing. She's couldn't help but smile at him, she couldn't believe he remembered her saying that to him. A few days ago she helped him readjust his shoulder even though he didn't ask. He was rude to her the whole time but she helped him anyway. When he asked why she did it her response was that he'd do it for her. After that, he made it clear he wouldn't but here he is helping her out. Everyone acts and treats Eric like some cruel beast but Daisy has seen a different part of him. He might have not wanted her to see the other side of him but she did. She didn't take advantage of the other side of him, instead, she appreciated it when most people wouldn't. But because she does Eric allows himself to keep her around. Little did he know it's because he has a soft spot for her. Looking down over her Eric sends her the smallest smile she's ever seen before whispering in an agreeing tone._

" _That someone is you."_


	15. The Things She Makes Him Feel

CHAPTER 15: The Things She Makes Him Feel

"Eric… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you walking around like that?"

"I asked you first, Champ."

Daisy raises an eyebrow while walking past him with a few empty cups in her hand. It's the last day Alex told Eric he had to stay on house arrest. It feels longer since Eric and her are usually out and about from being so busy, but they were at home for the past few days. The only time Daisy left was to get food and her work from the office. She did everything at home for Eric's benefit, she knows Eric gets angsty staying home for too long. It's starting to show, he's been trying to get her attention when she working, annoys her when she's sleeping and has been trying to get her to entertain him when he's bored. There's one more day until the initiates get here so she's trying to get all the paperwork out of the way before then. Eric's making it difficult though, he's been watching her pick up the house for the last half hour on the couch. He's giving her the same look he makes when he's hungry. Finally, he answers her question by declaring in annoyance.

"I'm only looking at you like this from what you're walking around in, Sunshine."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong with it." Eric sends her a smug look while spreading his legs and saying, "It's doing more for me than you think. Just don't go out in that."

"Okay, DAD."

Daisy laughs while putting the cups in the sink and going to the table to clean off. At the moment, she's wearing one of her plain shirts and boy short panties. Her shirt is black, of course, it's tight around her figure and ends just below her belly button. It's thin material since Eric can tell she's not wearing a bra. Her panties are grey with a small black flower on the back of it, every time she walks the flower moves up and down. Eric's sitting on the couch in his boxers with a blanket and his bed pillow. He's trying to focus on his tablet but his eyes wander over to Daisy who's bending over the kitchen table to clean on the opposite side of it. Not being able to take it anymore Eric sets his tablet on the coffee table and orders in a light tone.

"Daisy, come here."

Stopping her work she turns to look at him curiously, finishing cleaning off the table Daisy stands back up. Throwing the towel in the sink after Daisy walks over to where Eric's sitting. When she's close enough to him Eric grabs her by the waist for her to sit in his lap. She smiles at him when realizing why he called her over. He's so bored now that he can't even give her a good excuse to go to him. Nesting into his lap Daisy wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly. She's careful to not touch his wounds as pulls him closer to her. Daisy can feel his lips forming into a smirk as she kisses him slowly as if she's taking it all in. His hands go down to rest on her thighs while pulling away and asking.

"Ready for training tomorrow, Sunshine?"

"Ready as ever." Daisy answers while her nose brushes him playfully, "I'll be like riding a bike."

"Speaking of riding things…"

Pressing her down onto his lap Eric lets her feel the bulge in his boxers to let her know exactly what's on his mind. Her eyes darken from feeling the friction she's been wanting for years. Staring her down Eric's hand slides up her waist, past her breasts to hold her chin possessively. Every time Eric held her chin in this dominate way Daisy always felt like it was his little way of letting everyone know she's his. Even if it's just them two and he does it she feels like it's his way of showing who's in control. No matter how much she curses, yells, or threatens, he's always able to dominate her by holding her chin commandingly. Eric's the only one able to do it, he's the only one to get away with it. Then again, she's the only one able to yell at him and not get hit by him. Pulling her chin to him Eric kisses her roughly as his free hand goes to hold her ass. He takes over the situation by deepening the kiss and pushing her ass toward him so she's completely touching him. Daisy sighs in content while moving her hands down his chest. Squeezing her ass roughly Eric moves his lips down to her neck. Her head goes back to give him more room on her neck. His lips kiss right where her shirt starts to cover her making him grab the end of it impatiently to pull off. He's been waiting for too long to what's underneath her shirt. Knowing what he wants Daisy tugs her shirt off and flings it somewhere in the room.

Eric's eyes go up from the top of her panties, past her breasts and to her face. She's watching him taking her all in, his expression doesn't tell her anything on what he's feeling. Her chest has a hand full more of scars since she came back. He knew she would, he can see all the scars under her tattoos and knew she'd have more under her clothes. As he continues to stare at her she begins to get self-conscious, no one has looked at her this way in years. Wanting to cover herself up, Daisy tugs the end of her hair nervously. Eric notices her uneasiness from her scars and decides to kill those thoughts here and now. He starts kissing her skin from her shoulder, with each kiss, bite, and lick his lips go further down. He doesn't skip the scars on his way down to her breasts, she shivers every time he does it. A hand of his moves up her bare back, he feels the bumps after bumps of scars while doing so. Her back must be covered in thick lines, Eric's never actually seen her back, it's always covered by a shirt of her long hair. It doesn't faze him, it only makes his urges stronger for her.

Finally reaching her breasts Eric takes one of her nipples into his mouth. Moaning involuntary Daisy moves closer while grinding herself onto his hard member. All her self-doubt is gone as he works on her breasts with care. One of his hand goes to the breast he hasn't touched yet and gives it as much attention as the other. Groaning of the feeling of her Eric bulks up into where she wants him most, he's wanted this for so long. He's had too many dreams of this, he's slept with too many women to get the one in his lap right now off his mind. He switches breasts and Daisy's eyes close from the sensation as she moaning softly to him.

"Eric… Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He hums against her breast while she starts arching her back for him. Her hand moves up his body to grasp his hair before tugging at it for her to pull his head back up to hers. When his mouth leaves her breasts she attacks him with her own lips. He couldn't stop her even if he wanted to, he could never stop her. This woman, this sunlight, had him in the palms of her hands since they met, he didn't even know it until it was too late. It doesn't matter if he knew or not since it was the best thing that happened to him. She was the first to see him as more, she was the first to care for him, she was the first of everything he thought he couldn't have. He wouldn't trade her for anything, she gave him something no one else could offer. The feeling of being cherished. The hand on her chin goes down to her panties and begins playing with the helm until he is just downright ready to rip them off.

"Eric…" Daisy giggles when feeling him trying to take her panties off, "Your stitches."

"I don't give a shit… I don't mind a little pain."

"I don't want to have to explain to Alex why he has to restitch you." Daisy pulls away from him with a knowing smirk as her fingers skim over the lines of his muscles, "The moment he sees the broken stitches he'll know."

"Let him know." Eric growls into her neck while his hands go down to grab her ass possessively, "Hell, let everyone know. This way Dauntless knows you're off limits."

"They've known that for a while now." Daisy laughs while he sucks on her shoulder, "You aren't exactly subtle about what belongs to you."

"Good." Eric mumbles into her skin while bucking his hips lightly into her, "Then they should know I don't share either, Sunshine…"

"Eric." Daisy groans while feeling him continue to tug at her panties, "I don't want you to get new stitches. Wait a few more days."

"I've waited a decade for this." Eric snaps while cupping one of her breasts, "I'm done."

"Shut up." Daisy rolls her eyes while moving to get up from him, "You can wait a few more days."

Huffing in irritation Eric feels Daisy's body slide off him, the frustration he's feeling at the moment is on a whole new level for him. Standing up Daisy sends him a wink before grabbing her shirt from the ground and heading to the bedroom. Watching her in only her panties Eric's eyes roam her exposed body. How have they been sleeping in the same bed and they still haven't fucked? These past few days that's all Eric could think about doing with her. It's not all his fault though, she's been here with him wearing little to nothing. Rubbing his face in annoyance Eric glances down to his hard on and groans. He goes to stand up to take a cold shower and winces at the pain in his thigh. Maybe it's a good thing to wait until he's healed, this way nothing will be holding him back. When he sleeps with Daisy he's not going to hold anything back, he's waited too long not to.

* * *

"Tomorrow I'll lead the initiates to Dauntless."

"Huh."

"...And you'll be there to greet them on the ground."

"Huh."

"Daisy, are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm listening."

Daisy says distractedly at her phone while watching a TV show, Four's on the other side discussing the game plan for tomorrow. Daisy and Eric are sitting against the headboard of their bed closely together. Their eyes have been glued to the TV for the past hour, Eric has found a strand of her hair during that time and has been playing with it ever since. Daisy has her phone in her lap on speaker but the volume is very low so she can just barely make out what Four's saying. Daisy has a bowl of grapes beside the phone, she's been popping a few in her mouth now and then. Eric will steal a few of them from her when sees too busy watching the screen. After the situation on the couch Daisy realized they needed something to entertain them bad.

So she went up to the second story of his apartment, it's full of old boxes and furniture they don't use. The second story is one room, it's never been used other than for storage. She knows Eric has a bunch of videos in a few boxes up there, she was really into videos a long time ago for a few months. So she had Eric and her buy every video they could find at the market. They haven't been used in years, which is why they were on the second floor. She decided to take out a few to keep them busy for the rest of the night. They currently started watching a TV show about zombies, or as the people in the show call them, Walkers. They haven't seen it in forever so it's almost like watching it brand new.

"Okay. Just making sure." Four sighs through the phone, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure… Okay, bye."

Daisy blurts out while quickly ending the call, her eyes are intensely watching the man killing walkers by shooting a crossbow. Eric is watching tiredly while twisting her hair on his fingers, he glances at the bowl of grapes before looking up at her to see if she's paying attention to him. The TV is way nicer than most in the city, but when you have as many points as a leader it's not really a problem to get. When she had got the DVDs she had to dust off the movie player, Eric only watched movies when Daisy wanted to. So it's been a while since he's used the TV or movie player. Daisy glances at Eric and sees him eyeing her fruit, rolling her eyes she hands the bowl to him. Smirking Eric drops the strand of her hair and finished the grapes for her. Laying more down onto the bed Daisy rests her head on Eric's shoulder before suggesting to him.

"Be careful tomorrow, Champ. I don't want you to break your stitches."

"I won't, Sunshine." Eric says with a few grapes in his mouth, "I'll be in the office all day."

"Okay." She mumbles while getting more comfortable by his side, "We still on for lunch?"

"You have the class, remember?"

"So? I'm not eating with those little shits." Daisy yawns while moving a hand to hold his waist, "I have to watch them so you'll have to eat at the pit with us."

"I'll try to make time." Eric assures her while putting the empty bowl on the bedside table, "No promises, though. I have to catch up on a lot of work."

"You should have done work at home."

"How could I?" Eric mumbles into her hair while grabbing her ass suggestively, "I had too many distractions, Sunshine."

"Sorry, I'm such a distraction for you."

Daisy grins against his bare shoulder as her eyes get heavier. They watch the show until it's finished, when Eric moves to put on the next episode he realizes Daisy's past out. She snuggling into his side snoring quietly. Eric watches her for a moment before finally turning off the TV. He moves slightly to lay down, it makes Daisy stir slightly but she doesn't actually awake. All she goes is groan and move closer to his body heat, her leg rises to tangle with his own. Eric couldn't help but smile to himself, if anyone saw him like this they wouldn't believe it. They could believe it from Daisy since she doesn't hold anything back. She does what she wants when she wants, Dauntless knows all too well. What they didn't know was that she's able to do it with Eric behind closed doors.

* * *

"You went out with her again?"

"Yeah, I think we're getting serious."

"Have you guys told Daisy or Tris?"

"Not yet. She can't find a good time to tell them."

"Eric…"

Daisy mumbles into the sheets while moving closer to his side of the bed. When she doesn't find another body in the bed with her she rubs her eyes open. Looking around the bedroom Daisy finds no one else but her. She looks to Eric's side of the bed and sees the sheets thrown back. Sitting up in panic Daisy looks at the time on the clock, it's almost midnight. She's about to call him when she realizes there are voices coming from the living room. Her fear dies down realizing he's still here, for a second she thought something had happened. The bedroom door is cracked open and the living room light is shining in. Listening to the voices Daisy frowns in confusion, who would be here this late? Getting up from the bed tiredly Daisy looks out the door without moving it to see what's going on.

Eric's sitting on the loveseat in a pair of sweats, he has a beer in his hand as he talks to the others in the room. Alex's on the couch with a beer of his own, his feet are on the coffee table. Will, one of Eric and Daisy's old initiates, sits beside Alex. He has a beer in his hand as the three of them talk to one another. A few empty beers are on the coffee table and a full six pack is untouched. Daisy looks at the guys in confusion, she didn't know what the fuck was happening. Why are they all over at this hour? Since when did Eric like Will? More importantly, why didn't Eric wake her up? She leans on the wall looking out the crack of the door as she listens to their conversation. Eric sends Alex a knowing look while pointing his beer at him and commenting.

"She better tell Daisy soon. She'll be pissed if she finds out from someone else."

"It's not our fault." Alex shrugs while taking a swig of his drink, "Daisy's been too busy for Christina to tell her… And I wonder why."

"I'm not following you."

"Dude. Daisy's been busy because you have her as your personal nurse."

"I never asked her to be." Eric smirks while going to open another beer, "She volunteered."

"People have been saying she volunteered for more than that." Will speaks up while sending the guys a look, "I might be stationed at the wall but people talk."

"What do they say?"

"They say you have her wrapped around your finger since she's gotten back." Will answers honestly while adding knowingly, "Some are saying you got her off limits, that she's always by your hip and get this, a heard a guy say you guys are sleeping in the same fucking bed."

"I heard that one too." Alex raises his voice in surprise before telling Will, "But she's sleeping in the guest bedroom. Right, Eric?"

Eric's lips are in a thin line as he tilts his head, he doesn't answer the two. He had told Alex and Max that Daisy will live in his guest bedroom until she was on her feet. He had planned for her to move back into her apartment but it never happened. Instead, she moved into his room, Eric hasn't informed anyone about the living situation but it appears to be important to Dauntless gossip. Daisy has her hands on her hips while watching the three talk about her. She doesn't know how to react to the topic on their lips, all she knew is that she didn't like where it's going. She didn't like it either that Eric is all too comfortable with them, he's always been just comfortable with her. When the guys don't get an answer from Eric, they explode in laughter making Eric trying to keep them quiet.

"Keep it fucking down. She's sleeping."

"How the hell did you manage to get her into your bed?" Will asks in surprise with a smile plastered to his face, "I thought you two were just friends?"

"They are just friends." Alex tells Will with a smug look, "Well, that's what Eric and her keep saying…"

"Hey, why don't we wake her up?" Will then suggests excitedly, "I haven't seen her since she was in the infirmary."

"Fuck no. Let her sleep." Eric orders annoyed while glaring at the two from them acting like two teenage boys, "She has the initiation class tomorrow-"

Growing frustrated in the shadows Daisy goes to her black silk robe and puts it on. She's done eavesdropping in their conversation. Eric knows damn well she would want to be out there talking with all them. So why is he trying to keep her asleep in their room? Covering herself with her thin robe Daisy opens the door and walks out into the living room. She acts surprised to see Will and Alex before glaring at Eric. She makes sure Eric sees her glare as she heads to the kitchen. While going into the kitchen for a glass of water Daisy asks innocently.

"Hey… What are you guys doing here this late?"

"Hey," Alex smiles at her while watching her suspiciously, "Will had a few days off from managing the wall. So we decided to come over and catch up."

"Catch up? At this hour?"

"We've been busy all day and since Eric is on house arrest…" Will explains while looking between the guys awkwardly, "This was the only time."

"I didn't know you two were so close."

Daisy points out in a casual tone while coming up behind Eric on the loveseat. Alex and Will look at one another wondering why they feel like this in an interrogation. Daisy raises an eyebrow while looking at the guys, her hand slides down Eric's shoulder to his chest. The guys notice her action but don't say anything knowing how Eric and Daisy are. Moving around the chair Daisy then sits down beside Eric, careful not to sit so close to him. The action seems normal to Alex and Will but Eric knew better. If Daisy didn't sit exactly next to him something was up. Eric moves his arm to lay it on the back of the loveseat behind Daisy before informing her.

"Sunshine… Will was one of the few who tried to find you when you disappeared. We spent months working together."

"You did?" Daisy turns to look at Will in a new perspective, "I… I didn't know."

"It was only a few of us." Will waves it off with a shrug, "Most people believed you died."

"Who searched?"

"Us three, Four, Max, Tris and Christina." Alex answers while trying to think about who all was involved, "Most of Amity. We had to stop since we were needed for other things."

"Eric never told me…" Daisy thinks out loud while looking to him for answers.

"You didn't ask." Eric chuckles while pointing out very seriously, "And… I didn't want to tell you anything that could…"

Daisy nods knowing what he meant, he didn't want to say anything that could trigger her panic attacks. Looking around the guys she couldn't believe what they did for her. She knew Alex would help Eric with anything if he'd ask, but she never thought Will would. He was always scared of Eric but it seems they found common ground when she was gone. Will was after all the one who got her to Dauntless after almost dying. Smiling at the guys Daisy nods in respect for them while saying softly.

"Well… Thank you, for trying."

"Hey, and thank you." Will smiles brightly while raising his beer, "For coming back."

"It wasn't the same without you." Alex speaks up seriously while looking between Eric and Daisy, "Dauntless was about to fall to the ground after you disappeared and Eric… Well, he was a mess without you-"

"Watch it."

"He couldn't do anything but work, hell, he couldn't even look at the Pub-"

"Alex…"

"If anyone said your name to him-"

"Alex!"

Eric shouts when Alex wouldn't shut up, everyone turns to look at him with wide eyes. Daisy looks to Eric in alarm, not from him yelling but from what she heard. Eric never told her about what he did after she had disappeared. She assumed he moved on and went on with life but the way Alex puts it, it seems that it was the exact opposite. Alex looks at Eric in apologies realizing he stepped over the line. Will's looking down to the ground knowing Eric personal life is closed off for conversing. Eric's looking to his beer with a tense expression, to anyone it looks like his usual face but Daisy knew better. Coming close to him Daisy kisses his shoulder and whispers.

"It's in the past, Champ. We're together now." When Eric doesn't look at her she kisses his cheek before standing up and suggesting, "Well… I should get some sleep. I'll see y'all later."

"Okay, night."

"Goodnight."

Heading to the bedroom Daisy looks back once she's reached the doorway. Eric didn't say anything to her, only stare at his beer. She leans on the doorway until Eric raises his gaze to look at her. He seems to be fighting something in his mind, the guys start up a conversation but he isn't listening. Eric only watches her from the distance, he sends her the smallest of smiles. She returns it with one of her own while resting her head on the wall. Sending him a wink she turns and heads into the bedroom without another look. He stares at where she was only seconds ago before raising his beer to drink. Looking to his friends he begins to forget about all the pain he had felt when his Sunshine left.

* * *

" _Sir, we can't find her."_

" _It's been days, she's gone."_

" _Alright. Starting packing up. We leave tonight."_

 _Eric orders to his second hand while looking around the fields mindlessly. The soldier nods and leaves him to notify the rest of the troops. Eric's hands are behind his back as he scans the land around him. It's been days since the battle with the Factionless, they've been searching for Daisy since it ended. They haven't found anything, no blood, nobody, only her phone, and gun. Walking to a horse stable away from the village Eric takes in his surroundings. No one noticed him heading toward a broken down stable. They were too busy cleaning the mess in Amity, if someone did they probably think he checking it one more time. It looks like it's about to fall apart but only because of the battle that happened around it. Throwing the door open Eric looks inside before walking inside._

 _The stable inside is covered in hay, blood, mud and horse shit. A few horses are still in a few stables, they look shaken from someone coming in. Eric doesn't notice, he simply looks around it while walking slowly. His hands are still behind his back until he finds a fallen chair on the ground. Staring at it for a moment Eric sighs before grabbing it and putting up right in the slowest way possible. Once it's in place Eric turns and sits down in it, his elbow rests on one of the arms as the hand on his arm finds his chin. His hand skims his chin while he looks around the place and at the horses. His face clenches, while he sits there in silence, looking around, Eric lets the realization hit him. They didn't find her, they didn't find Daisy Moore._

 _His cold expression breaks at the thought, his hand moves to cover his mouth. He failed as a leader, as a friend. He didn't save Daisy, he didn't save his one and only friend. All he wanted to do was find her and he couldn't even find her body. She could be hurt somewhere or her body is lying somewhere and Eric couldn't do anything more about it. Eric closes his eyes as he chokes out a breath, his hand starts to shake against his face. His eyes grow red as his breath goes uneven, both of his hands move to cover his face. His sunshine is gone, she not coming back. His body breaks and he let's all his emotion in the past few days show. Small tears fall from his eyes, his hand covers his shaking lips. The only woman he cared about is gone and for the first time, he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't yell at anyone, blame someone for this, be mad, or even give her a proper funeral. He couldn't fix this, all he could do is go on living without her._

 _Eric had never planned to live without her, he always saw his future with her beside him. Within a day that future burned to the ground. Before her, Eric was fine with living the rest of his life alone. That was what he planned when he transferred to Dauntless. He never thought someone like Daisy would be such a big part of his life. But she was and still is even without her here. The thought of living without her doesn't seem possible to him. Who's going to drag him to the Pub on Thursdays? Who's going to eat lunch with him in his office? Who's going to wake him up in the middle of the night to get a late night dessert? Who's going to yell at him and still care for him at the end of the day? Daisy has become so important in his life and she was taken away with the blink of an eye. His life wasn't worth living without her there living it with him._


	16. Initiation

CHAPTER 16: Initiation

"Eric… Eric? Champ?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Daisy laughs while walking around the room, she's got a huge smile while putting on her hoop earrings in front of him. Eric's laying on his back in the center of the bed, his arms are outstretched beside him. The blanket is by his waist giving Daisy a view of his muscular chest. His eyes had opened up in worry until he realized Daisy wasn't calling his name in vain. She was only trying to wake him up as she got ready. Watching her put in her many earrings Eric puts an arm behind his head and take her in with his sleepy eyes. Glancing at the time Eric knows he should get up too for the day. Once all the earrings are in she poses like she used to when they first became Dauntless members. Tilting her head she asks him nervously with her hip popped out.

"What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"My outfit for the first day of initiation, duh."

Daisy snaps with a giddy smile like her question is obvious for the half-asleep man in her bed. Eric opens his eyes more to look her up and down curiously, since he woke up he only really was looking at her face. Her lips are bright red making it hard for him not to stare at her smiling at him. She's wearing her usual tight black skinny jeans with high black boots that reach her knees. Her shirt is black, of course. It's looks ripped in half and is a little big on her, she's also wearing her one and only bright red leather jacket to match her lips. Her hair is down and as straight as can be. When Eric's eyes reach Daisy's she finds her looking at him with her bottom lip between her teeth. He cracks a tired smile at her, she's acting like this is her first time training initiates. Rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake Eric sighs and say honestly.

"You look great, Sunshine."

"Really?" Daisy breathes out and begins pacing, "I really want to make a good impression."

"You'll do fine. It's like riding a bike."

"What if-" Daisy begins to worry just as she glancing at the clock, "Shit, I need to get going."

Grabbing her phone and keys to the apartment Daisy quickly heads to the doors. When she reaches the door she stops and turns around to run back to Eric. She pounces onto the bed over Eric's body. Straddling him Daisy puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him quickly goodbye. Eric jolts awake from realizing what she's doing, he was about to go back to sleep when she attacked him. Looking at her kissing him Eric chuckles and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her closer as he kissed her fully, she sighs and relaxes in his arms. Pulling away Daisy looks down at him with a smile that could kill. Her eyes trail down his face to his lips before kissing him one last time quickly. Her hands move down to his neck while confirming to him.

"I'll see you at lunch in the pit?"

"Yeah, Sunshine."

"Okay, great. Be careful today." Daisy says excitedly while jumping off him and running to the door, "You can leave the apartment but your stitches can still break."

"I'll be fine. I have you for that shit."

"I'm not going to be your personal nurse if they rip."

"The fuck? Yes-"

"Bye! Don't miss me too much!"

Daisy yells through the house before slamming the front door on her way out. Eric chuckles under his breath before stretching and turning to lay on his chest. His face goes into his pillow and the smell of daisies hits his nose. Even when she's gone she's still somehow here. As he tries to go back to sleep something dawns on him. He isn't going to see Daisy until this afternoon. He's spent the last few days with her by his side, even before he got hurt she was just a room away since their offices are so close. Groaning Eric begins to realize the downfall of having her training initiates. She seems so excited though, he couldn't be mad about it with her like this. Closing his eyes he hopes the distance between them isn't as big as a deal as his mind is making it out to be.

* * *

" _What are you doing? Don't teach them like that."_

" _I teach them how I fucking want to."_

" _Don't be stupid. Everyone forget what she just said."_

" _Excuse me?!"_

 _Barking at Eric in utter shock Daisy puts her hands on her hips, Eric's beside her now reteaching the initiate what she just taught him. The class is in the training room kicking the body bag, Four's on the other side teaching the rest of the class his method. Eric raises an eyebrow at Daisy as the boy starts kicking the bag harder now. Daisy scoffs at Eric while rolling her eyes, Eric's being more frustrating than their class. It's their second time teaching initiates, the first time the two were trying everything. This time they have their own ways to teach the class and it's clear that it's not the same method. Eric moves away from the kid and smirks beside Daisy with his arms crossed._

" _Told you, Sunshine."_

" _My way is perfectly fine."_

" _Yeah, if they want to become factionless."_

" _Champ, I came first in our class with this technique."_

" _You were first ranked because I helped you."_

" _Don't act like I didn't help you either."_

" _Barely…"_

" _Oh really?"_

 _Daisy crosses her arms now and sends him the dirtiest look he's ever seen on her face. Eric sends her a bored look in response. It only makes her angrier before stomping away. Turning to see where she's heading Eric finds her going to a fighting mat. Two kids are doing a station on the mat she's heading over to. When she gets onto the mat the kids look at her confused, she yells at them to get off. Running off the mat the two go to grab their shoes off the ground nervously. They look at her in a way Eric would be proud of. Daisy then takes her boots off and throws them somewhere on the floor. Looking at her curiously Eric turns to face her completely, she pops her knuckles before calling out to him._

" _Come on, Champ. Let's see who's technique works better."_

" _Grow up."_

" _Pussy."_

 _Daisy laughs at him while popping her neck making Eric smirk in annoyance. Why does he always let her test him? Eric casually walks over to the mat she's on with a tight expression. Reaching the mat Eric kicks his shoes off and takes off his jacket. His shoes and jacket are now in a pile as he jumps onto the mat. The class stops doing their stations from the scene the trainers are making. Four then turns to find out what has his class's attention. Groaning in frustration Four finds his two co-trainers about to fight in front of the class. Just the other week the two were throwing training equipment at one another from a fight they were having during class. Heading over to the mat Daisy and Eric are on the stiff shouts to them in defeat._

" _Come on, you two can fight later. We have a class to teach."_

" _Don't worry." Daisy grins with sin in her eyes, "This will only take a minute."_

" _It'll take you a lot longer than that, Sunshine."_

" _Bring it."_

* * *

"First jumper, David Cooper!"

Four yells beside the net while the Dauntless-born boy, David, waits for the rest of the initiates to enter. Daisy's going over the next few weeks on her laptop a few feet away from Four and the students. Max had emailed her this morning all the new regulations that were passed after she disappeared. She's skimming the words as Four calls out initiates names. The initiates slowly fall from the building into the net one by one. The day is still young, they need to show them around Dauntless, tell them the rules, and go over the next few weeks. Training won't start until tomorrow, Four and Daisy have already planned on how to train them. They didn't want it to be a disaster like it was when Daisy and Eric were training them together. Daisy takes out her phone to text Eric when Four yells out a familiar name.

"Seventh jumper, Rosie Moore."

Daisy's head instantly goes up at the last name, her family didn't have someone named Rosie. She has about five sibling and a dozen cousins but none of them are named Rosie. Maybe someone else has the same last name as her. Thinking about it though Daisy's little sister's name is Rosemary. Daisy's eyes go wide at the thought of Rosemary transferring to Dauntless. She never seemed like the person to transfer into a different faction. She could have sworn Rosemary had already gone through her Choosing Ceremony. Putting her phone up Daisy walks over to where Four is standing before turning to the initiates who have already fallen into the net. Looking around the teenagers Daisy calls out emotionlessly.

"Rosie. Present yourself."

"Daisy?"

Rosemary speaks out while pushing past the other initiates, standing in front of all the teenagers she looks at Daisy in joy. Daisy stands there staring at her like she's an alien, she never thought someone from her family would join her in Dauntless. Rosemary is wearing a light red sundress with white poke a dots on it. She's wearing sandals and her hair is in a short braid. To Daisy, she still looks like the little girl she left in Amity but she knows she's way older now. Rosemary sends Daisy an awkward smile when she doesn't respond to her. Daisy's relaxes her shoulders and smiles back before pulling her into a hug. A few of the initiates begin to whisper and look at them in shock. Daisy is known for not giving hugs up so easily, Eric not included. Pulling away Daisy asks in confusion while resting her hands on Rosemary's shoulders.

"I can't believe you're here. I thought you'd stay in Amity."

"I was going to stay but I couldn't…. I just…"

"I get it." Daisy chuckles from knowing her reasoning all too well, "You don't have to explain it to me… Of all people."

"Daisy… I'm sorry I didn't come see you when you got back." Rosie thinks out loud about when her parents went to see her while looking to the ground, "I had to watch the kids with grandpa and-"

"Don't worry about it." Daisy assures her, "You're here now."

"You know her?" Four speaks up while getting a kid off the net, "Daisy?"

"Uh, yeah." Daisy answers without taking her eyes off Rosemary, "She's my little sister."

"Shit." Four stands up straight to look at the girls, "That's going to be a problem."

"What?" Daisy then turns to Four in alarm, "Why?"

"I'll explain later."

Four sighs while another screaming kid falls from the building. Daisy frowns while resting a hand on Rosemary's cheek before pulling away to help Four. Everyone in the class begins to stare at Rosie, they're already looking at her as a threat now. Daisy glances at Rosemary before feeling the hairs on her arm go up. Rosemary doesn't scream Dauntless like she did when she transferred. Growing up in Amity Daisy could remember Rosemary being shy, soft, caring. She can't be that in Dauntless. Looking at the ground Daisy hopes to God that she has toughened up since she last saw her. If not she'll have to soon if she wants to become Dauntless.

* * *

" _Daisy… Mamma said not to do that…"_

" _So? I'll do what I want."_

 _Shouting from a branch Daisy climbs up to the top of the tree she's in, Rosemary is standing on the ground nervously. Daisy's only has a few years until it's the day for her Choosing Ceremony, Rosemary isn't a day over six. Watching her big sister climbing Rosemary crosses her arms dramatically before falling to sit down in the grass. The tree Daisy's climbing it the biggest one in the village, her mother has told her a handful of time not to climb it. Daisy never liked being told what to do, Rosemary always seems to remind her what she was told not to do. Once she's on the top branch Daisy looks around and yells to her little sister._

" _Come up here! It's beautiful!"_

" _No. Mamma said no."_

" _Live a little."_

" _She doesn't want us to get our dresses dirty."_

" _We live in a farm faction, it's going to get dirty no matter what."_

" _You're going to get hurt, Daisy!"_

" _Lame."_

 _Daisy laughs while looking around the faction from where she's sitting. Rosemary sighs while laying down and waiting for her big sister. She didn't want to leave, mostly because she didn't know how to get back home without her. Rosemary always ends up following Daisy and not know where she is making her have to stay with her. She should have just stayed home with the rest of her family but they never do anything fun like Daisy. It's always something new when she follows along with Daisy. The rest of her family do the same thing every day. Plus, no one is cooler than Daisy in Amity. Well, to Rosemary no one else is. Everyone in Amity always looks at Daisy like an outsider but Rosemary doesn't. If she got to choose who would be her big sister she'd choose Daisy. With that in mind, Rosemary stands up and walks looks up nervously._

" _Daisy…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Can you help me climb the tree?"_

* * *

"Go sit over there. I'll be back in a second."

"Shouldn't I sit with the rest of the class?"

"Yeah, but Eric won't and he's eating lunch with us today."

Daisy mumbles nervously while looking around the cafeteria, Rosie goes to sit down at the empty table with her lunch. Daisy's still standing up as she searches the crowd, Rosie already knows she's looking for Eric. So far Four and Daisy have shown the class around Dauntless and given them new clothes. After lunch, they'll go over the rules and let the class go for the rest of the day. Four had pulled the two girls to the side to tell them Daisy won't be able to score Rosie since they're related. Four will have to score her himself, he said everything should be fine but stressed to Daisy she needs to be fair with the training or it could cause trouble. For a moment Daisy thought it would be worse since they're related but as long as they keep the initiation professional everything should be good. When Daisy spots Eric coming into the room she makes a beeline toward him.

Rosie looks around the room before her eyes rest on Eric, he looks the same as when she last saw him. The last time she saw him was the night Daisy disappeared, he hadn't come to Amity since then. Before she disappeared Eric and her would visit Amity often for work. Every time they came Daisy would visit her family and Eric followed her along. Rosie watches Daisy reach Eric at the door while picking at her food. Daisy's hand goes on to Eric's arm as she whispers something in his ear. Eric nods before looking at her in surprise, he then says something into her ear while resting his hand on her elbow. Not a moment later the two begin to walk toward the table she's sitting at.

Rosie looks around and notices people glancing their way and moving out of their way. Daisy and Eric walk with their head held high closely beside one another. They're looking at no one around them as if they're all beneath them. They aren't smiling, their faces are masked with an unreadable expression. The two look like a duo that no one can compare to, the room gravitates around them. If Rosie didn't know they were leaders she would have thought they were from just the way they're walking. Daisy looks as if she owns the place, her body moves in a way no one can look away. Her body just radiates importance, Rosie never seen it until now. Eric looks ready to attack at any moment, he walks like no one would dare touch him. He doesn't notice but women around them turn to look at him, his looks stand out in any crowd. He looks like the definition of pain and the look of Daisy screams sin. The two of them together look like a powerful force no one could bring down.

"Rosemary…" Daisy announces once her and Eric reach the table, "You've met Eric before."

"Yeah. Good to see you again."

Rosie sends him a nervous smile making him growl and walk away to get something to eat. Daisy frowns awkwardly before sitting down in front of her little sister. They're sitting a few tables away from where Rosie's class is sitting, Four sends Daisy a warning look from the table. This is a mess, Daisy knows she's on a very thin line. Her sister is going to go through hell by just being the sister of a Dauntless leader, Four and Daisy know it. The kids are going to be rougher on her and Daisy going to have to keep her in arms distance during initiation. When Eric comes back with his plate of food he sits down closely next to Daisy. He's watching Rosie like she's a bug he wants to kill, he begins eating his food while staring at her. Rosie looks down to her plate shyly before looking around the room. Her class is giving her dirty looks and whispering from the other table. A few Dauntless members are glancing at them in shock, no one ever sits with Daisy and Eric. Feeling the tension Daisy sighs while speaking up in a light voice.

"When you pass you can move into my old apartment."

"If you pass." Eric mumbles while looking at her in annoyance before adding, "Amity."

"She'll pass." Daisy assures them while glaring at Eric, "Don't worry. If you need extra help ask me or Eric. How do you like Dauntless so far?"

"I like it, it's a little dark but I'll get used to it-"

"Well, I'll be damned… Eric? Daisy?" Alex stops walking with his plate of food when seeing his drinking buddies, "Since when did you guys start eating lunch down here?"

"Since my sister transferred to Dauntless." Daisy answers uneasily while waving to Rosie, "Rosemary this is Alex Stinson. Alex this is Rosemary Moore… Rosie now, right?"

"Yeah." Rosie smiles while giving her hand for him to shake, "So how do you know my sister?"

"Who doesn't know Daisy?" Alex laughs while going to sit down next to Eric, "I met these two ticking timebombs at work. I'm the head doctor in the infirmary, a decade ago Daisy got hurt and Eric took her to me to heal. Since then we've been going to Chris's Pub every Thursday together."

"Eric and I've been going to him for everything ever since." Daisy adds while eating her salad, "If you get hurt always go to him. Don't let anyone else look you over."

"They're just paranoid, you don't always have to go to me when your hurt." Alex points out with a friendly smile before asking curiously, "Who have you met so far?"

"Just you and Four so far."

"Really? Hold on-"

"Alex," Eric sends him a threatening look, "Don't you do it-"

"Tris! Christina! Will! Come over here!"

Eric clenches his fists when Alex stands up and waves for the rest of their friends to join the table. This is why he likes eating in his office, it's only him and Daisy. They watch Tris, Christina and Will stand up with their plates and head over to them curiously. Rosie's class is watching them swarm her table in complete shock. Most of them look pissed and confused from not knowing how she's able to get all these important people to sit with her. The three coming to sit down with the rest of them are all speaking at the same time. It feels like a madhouse at the table. Rosie, Eric, and Daisy are the only quiet ones, the rest are babbling away to everyone. Daisy notices Eric's stiff posture and puts a hand on his thigh before whispering in his ear.

"I'll make this up to you."

"Fucking better, Sunshine."

"Everyone this is Daisy's little sister, Rosie." Alex then announces while pointing at the smaller version of Daisy, "Rosie, this is Christina, Tris, and Will."

"Daisy, you never told us you had a sister?"

"She looks just like you but with short hair!"

"Did she just transfer?"

"Yeah, today was her Choosing Ceremony." Daisy answers while pressing herself into Eric to comfort him, "I didn't know she transferred to Dauntless until this morning."

"Yeah… I didn't tell anyone." Rosie speaks up nervously, "They had to find out on their own."

"Hey. Don't worry." Tris smiles warmly at her while sipping her drink, "You'll be fine. If you're anything like Daisy then you shouldn't have a problem fitting in."

"She not like Daisy, though." Eric spits out while watching Rosie with an irritated gaze, "Sunshine, here, is built for Dauntless. Are you?"

"Eric."

"I hope I am." Rosie answers shyly while looking down at her food, "I'll try to be."

"Wrong answer, Amity."

* * *

"What the fuck was that earlier?"

"What are you talking about, Sunshine?"

"About what happened at lunch with Rosie. You didn't have to be an ass."

Daisy spits out while washing the dishes in the kitchen, Eric's on the couch working on his laptop. Four and Daisy let the class go to bed a few hours ago while they did the paperwork for the class. Once it was done Daisy came home with Eric making dinner. It's been quiet since she came home, they haven't really talked since lunch. She's been doing the dishes for ten minutes when finally saying what was on her mind. Eric wasn't paying attention to her or her words while he stares at his laptop. It only makes her madder when Eric finally responds to her with his eyes glued to his laptop.

"I'm always an ass."

"Well, could you not for my little sister?"

"Why did she even transfer? She looks made for Amity."

"I looked like Amity when I transferred." Daisy points out softly while smiling to herself, "Remember? Me in that hideous yellow dress and you in that gross blue suit… Look at us now. Running Dauntless like it's our bitch. It feels so long ago..."

"Remember what I first said to you?"

Eric lets a smile grow on his lips at the memory, shutting the laptop off he gets up. Heading over to the kitchen Eric looks Daisy up and down before reaching her. When he's close behind her he rests his hands on her waist as she continues to clean the plates. She leans into him from a force of habit while she finishes up cleaning. Drying off her hands Daisy touches his arms around her while sighing softly and thinking about when they were the initiates. He puts his head on her shoulder while whispering into her hair.

"I asked if someone had pushed you."

"I told you no…" Daisy comments while grinning and adding, "And said I was about to push you. I hated you back then, I thought you were the biggest dick I've ever met."

"And I thought you were batshit crazy." Eric chuckles while kissing her shoulder and pushing her softly against the counter, "You still are."

Daisy holds her breath as her hands grab onto the counter, Eric leans his body onto hers with his hands trailing up her body. His lips kiss up her neck making her head fell back onto his shoulder. Biting her skin one of Eric's hands goes up to grab her breast possessively while the other messes with the button of her pants. Daisy pushes her ass into him without thought making him growl and shove her harshly into the counter. Snaking his hand under her shirt Eric whispers against her neck.

"You know… Alex took out my stitches this afternoon, Sunshine."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah… So now there is no reason for us not to…" Eric's hand slips down into her pants and grabs her needily making her gasp, "For us to stop this time."

"About time-"

Daisy begins to say breathlessly as his fingers begin to move in her pants. Before she can turn around a harsh knocking sound fills the apartment. Eric groans in frustration while Daisy turns to the look at the front door. Someone is slamming on the door quickly making Daisy move away from Eric in alarm. Eric looks ready to murder someone but doesn't make any sign of moving. Daisy sighs before going to open the door while zipping up her pants. Opening the door Daisy finds her mother on the other side. Daisy looks at her in confusion, Johanna wasn't here at all and none of her family ever visits her without Johanna coming. Before Daisy can say anything to her mother she slaps her hard on the face while shouting with tears wanting to fall.

"See what you've done?"

"What the fuck…" Daisy spits out while holding her cheek, "What the hell did I do?"

"You had Rosemary... My baby girl... Transfer to Dauntless."

"I didn't do that. It was her own damn choice." Daisy barks while turning around to go back into the Kitchen, "I hadn't even talked to her since I got back."

"I don't care if she chose Dauntless." Susan announces while slamming the door and going into the living room, "You're the reason she picked it, we all know you're the only reason for transferring. We both know she can't survive at Dauntless."

"She'll be fine. I'm training her." Daisy growls while sending Eric a look without her mother seeing, "Mom, she won't fail. She has me."

"So what happens when your brother wants to transfer?" Susan questions while waving her hands, "Will you help him? What about my youngest daughter?"

"Do they even want to transfer?"

"Probably since their two oldest siblings did." Susan declares while getting into Daisy's face and pointing at her, "I won't let you take anyone else from me."

"Well, it really isn't your choice now is it?" Daisy raises an eyebrow while folding her arms, "Is there anything else you want to yell at me for before you leave?"

"Nope…" Susan sighs while looking around their home, "I just want you to know you've been ripping this family apart since you chose Dauntless."

"There was never anything to rip apart from the beginning."


End file.
